Cahill's In The Future: A Cahill's Choice
by Madrigal-in-training
Summary: This is a story of the real Amy and her life during and after the Clues. A new group arrives to cause trouble, she makes new friends and she has to choose between the perfect boy, Madrigal agent Nick and the one she can't seem to forget, Lucian Ian.
1. Chapter 1

Cahill's Into The Future: A Cahill's Choice

Chapter 1: The Real Amy

Amy Cahill brushed her dark, copper locks out of her face as she continued to scan through the crowd for a head of shaggy, ash blond hair that would signal her brother. She felt a bit off irritation course through her as she stood near the magazine rack in the Tokyo airport. Expect Dan to be late, he always was, Amy thought idly as she looked over the Japanese magazines, some of which featured her famous and annoying cousin, Jonah Wizard, on the front cover. Their au pair, Nellie, was with him so Amy was left alone. Despite her supposed, "fear" of crowds, Amy felt herself relaxing. Finally she could act like herself, if only for a few seconds.

Amy wasn't stupid. She was quite intelligent in fact. Although she had hidden it quite well the girl had been all too aware of the 39 Clues before Grace's death. After witnessing her parents get threatened by Isabel Kabra, who frankly had terrified the wits out of her when she was a child, Amy had gotten an inkling of what her family really was and why her parents left on trips around the world. A few weeks of searching throughout Grace's mansion gave her the ticket of how to sneak into her grandmothers secret library and there Amy learned the secret of her family. Rather than being impressed by her fabled lineage however, Amy was thoroughly horrified.

Quickly connecting the pieces in her head she saw the reason of her parents death. She had vowed than to never get tangled in the hunt for the 39 Clues. Let others risk all to gain the ultimate power. She certainly wouldn't risk er life for a half-formed dream of riches and fame. No instead Amy began learning everything she could about the Cahill dynasty, and whatever else she could find. _Scienta est Potestas_ became her motto. It was Latin for Knowledge is Power. And if he had power, Amy would never have to witness her, or her brother Dan, ever get hurt.

So she devoured the knowledge. Foreign languages, geography, history, science and mathematics were all things to be learned. She went further on shadowed lessons on breaking codes, espionage, opening locks and creating poisons. She practiced various forms of martial arts and dabbled a bit in music. For her amusement she even taught herself mimicry and forgery from books.

After forging a fake identity, she began playing in the stock markets with her computer, effectively making a couple million in American dollars that she put aside for business and college reasons. She was six when she first learned about her family and now eight years later, Amy had proved to herself how much of a Cahill she really was. She was as brilliant as an Ekat, as powerful as a Tomas, as cunning as any Lucian, with the artistic flair of a talented Janus and, although she didn't know it, the secretive nature of a Madrigal.

For no one, not even Grace or Dan knew that she had never been the stuttering bookworm that she portrayed herself as. Amy's reasoning decided that if you were not worth killing then her crazy family wouldn't try to kill you. So she kept herself a secret and decided to show it when she was sure she could protect herself. And then she would prove that she was just as much of a Cahill as the rest of her psycho relatives, if not more.

Joining the hunt for the 39 Clues however was not what she had in mind. After Grace died, Dan had been determined to join the hunt, and Amy, unable to persuade him otherwise, had reluctantly agreed. So now she had to run around the world, avoid the government, and find the Clues before her homicidal relatives could do it and kill her. Wasn't her life absolutely perfect? Amy sighed in irritation. Where on Earth was Dan?

The back of her neck prickled for a second and Amy nonchalantly looked around to see who was tailing her. To her surprise she got a glimpse of a blonde haired boy before he ducked out of her line of sight. Not showing any sign of recognition, she casually walked up to the counter and leaned down as though to examine some o the varieties of sweets. Instead she got a perfect view of her stalker in he glass reflection.

She immediately scanned the boy and catalogued his features into her memory for future use. He was tall and slender with slightly tanned olive colored skin. His features were sharp with high cheekbones, made more prominent by the casually falling silver blonde hair in his eyes and aristocratic eyebrows. His eyes looked to be a dark midnight blue sheen and he had a small smirk on his face. His stride was graceful, predatory even. He had the walk of a guy who's dangerous and knows it.

Amy didn't break her pace as continued making her way toward a door. After quickly scanning the crowd to make sure either Dan or Nellie weren't there, she turned on the spot, and headed for a more secluded area, positive the boy would follow. Checking out of the corner of her eyes she saw him a few yards behind her.

After she determined that no one else was following her and that nobody could see him or her, she turned slightly to the left to admire a gift basket for a baby shower that was sadly out of date. After second she looked up only to find her stalker in front of her, to her shock. He moved his head to the side to meet her wide jade green eyes.

"Hello Amy," he said.


	2. Madrigal Agent and Explanation

Cahill's In The Future: A Cahill's Choice

Chapter 2: Madrigal Agent and An Explanation

The midnight blue eyes of his have silver specks in them, she thought dazedly. As her mind tried vainly to get a hold on the situation, Amy tried in an equally hopeless endeavor, to stop gawking at him. The before mentioned eyes were glinting in amusement and a small smirk had already tried to form itself on the guys face. It was that annoying smirk that gave Amy back her senses.

"I'd return the greeting," she replied back coldly, "but I'm afraid I don't have the pleasure of knowing your charming acquaintance yet." The smirk grew wider and the stranger released her.

"Nicholas Verlac," he said with a mocking bow, "Please call me Nick." Amy knew that she should have tried to run or at the very least attack him but she couldn't make herself move. It was like her legs had turned to stone. This boy seemed to have intrigued her as much as he infuriated her.

"Nicholas," she addressed him ignoring the nickname, "Care to explain why you just attacked me?" the boy leaned back against the wall, folding his arms across his chest as he did so. Amy finally got a look at what he was wearing then. He had a pair of dark rinsed jeans and a simple black shirt that looked amazing on him but could easily be forgotten by the crowd.

"So you wouldn't attack me first," he said reasonably. Amy felt a bit of annoyance. Why couldn't this know it all pretty boy act like the rest of her family? He certainly had the arrogance for it.

"Who are you," she snapped trying to ignore the ridiculous urge to brush away the silver blonde hair that fell in front of his dark eyes.

"I told you," he said the picture of innocence, "My name is Nick-"

"Not that," Amy said, exasperated, "What branch do you belong to?" Amy was surprised by the ferocity of her reply for a second. Even Dan couldn't make her loose her temper that fast.

"Well my months tree sign was a cedar," he began before Amy interrupted again. What was wrong with this stalker?

"Are you trying to be funny,' she demanded. Amy mentally scolded herself for her past actions. If she were sane, she would have been trying to get away. Instead she continued to talk to this annoying boy. This is Dan's fault, Amy decided; I got this insanity from that idiot.

"No," Nicholas replied oblivious to her inner battle of wills." What branch do you belong to?" Amy blinked at him in surprise. She had not expected that question to come up.

"What makes you think I'm a Cahill," she asked trying to avoid the issue.

"You just trued to avoid answering the question," Nick pointed out, " Besides you have that Cahill persona around you." Amy continued scolding herself, this time for slipping up. She couldn't manage to think straight around this guy. Her curiosity got the better of her though.

"Cahill persona," Amy asked confused.

"You seem confident in yourself, arrogant even," he explained. Amy glowered at him for the accusation.

"Not half as much as _you_," she snapped.

"True," he agreed unperturbed, "I'm a Madrigal." He said it so matter-of-factly that it was glaringly obvious it was a lie. Amy felt a confusing mix of emotions at the declaration. Dread, possibly because he was part of the deadliest branch in the Cahill family and she wouldn't get to know him anymore. No wait, definitely not _that_ emotion. She didn't care what this jerk was… right?

Following the dread came fear, for his Madrigal status; acceptance, he wouldn't have fit into any of the other branched very well; envy, he was so sure of what he was; curiosity, she had never met a Madrigal before; and annoyance, at herself for feeling those emotions. She hesitated for a second and then said what she never expected herself to admit.

"I don't know hat my branch is," she said honestly, confused by why she felt she could trust him. If she knew how he was going to reply, she doubted she would have been so truthful.

"You honestly don't know," he asked surprised, "You're a Madrigal."

Nicholas Verlac wasn't normally so forthcoming with information. In fact if any of his friends were here they would be surprised by how talkative he was. If anybody asked him, he wouldn't have been able to answer as to why he was so truthful to this auburn haired stranger.

The minute he saw her however, he had the oddest urge to follow her here. And then after talking to her, he managed to reveal his true identity, branch and the name of her branch. Brilliant job Verlac, he told himself sarcastically, why don't you lie down on the floor, give her your weapon and teach her how to kill you while you're at it? To be fair he was surprised to learn that she didn't know what she was. Maybe it was an odd sense of fairness in him that made him reveal the truth?

Now though in retrospect it didn't seem like the right decision to have made. The girl looked like her entire life was found out to be a lie. Which he supposed in a sense it was. He tried to hold back the urge to comfort her. The girl looked so vulnerable and open. He might not have known her for long but even he could tell that this was the type of person who went to long lengths to never fell like this. His resolve to stay aloof crumbled when he saw her eyes look at him. They were bright with unshed tears and looked like glass.

He raised his arms, unsure for a second, before he wrapped them in front of the defenseless girl in front of him. She hesitated for a second before her fierce tenacity cracked and dry sobs wracked her slender body. As she hid her head in his shoulder, Nick gave into his desire and buried his hand in her copper locks. With his other hand he rubbed soothing circles on her back until the sobs subsided to occasional hiccups.

"Are you okay," he asked and then immediately regretted it. How inadequate the question seemed now!

"No," she replied as she looked up at him with a small, amused smile, "Sorry about the shirt." Nick looked down to see his black t-shirt a shade darker form her tears. He shrugged in answer and looked at her again. She looked fine except for the light red tinge in her eyes that indicated crying. Her jade green eyes reflected a whole different story however. Looking into her eyes he saw the uncertainty and pain form his admission. That made his decision for him.

"Wait," he called softly as she turned to leave. He wouldn't let her go through so much shock ever again. She had enough pain in her life. He would keep her from having more.

"I have something to tell you."

Amy looked back, feeling a bit embarrassed, when she heard his words. She didn't feel like she could look him in the eye after crying all over his shirt. What on Earth would he think of her now? Probably, that she was insane, sobbing all over a complete stranger like that. Not, she added mentally, that she cared what he thought.

"Amy," he said, his voice still in a soft and soothing murmur, "Look me in the eyes." Surprised to hear her name come out of his mouth again, she followed his order without thinking. The humor had apparently left him, his eyes were serious and understanding; the silver flecks n them more prominent than ever in the light. She would feel stupid for thinking this later, Amy knew, but right now, exhausted as she was, she would be content to look into his eyes forever.

As though he had heard her thoughts, a small smile appeared briefly on his face before it disappeared and his composed mask was on again.

"Would you like to know more about your branch," he asked hesitantly. Amy knew that learning it all now might cause her to break down again but despite her reservations she nodded, positive that she should learn about all of this. Knowing it all now would protect her in the future.

Nicholas seemed to understand that as he gave her a small smile and gestured toward a few seats in the back. After checking that they were alone, he nodded an assent for her to ask. The number of questions that poured out then surprised even Amy, and she knew that she was a naturally inquisitive person.

"How did you know I was a Madrigal," she asked the questions pouring out of her, " Are you sure? What does it mean? Why hasn't anyone told me? Are there other Madrigals? Who are they? Why are Madrigals so feared? Why did you tell me?"

She paused for a second and ignoring the bemused look in Nick's face asked, "Why are you explaining all this to me?" A bright blush evolved in her face when she said that.

"I knew you're a Madrigal because you're the direct descendent of Madeline Cahill, the founder of the Madrigals. You look just like her," he began to explain, "I'm positive that you're one of us. It was a well-known fact among the Madrigal agents that Grace Cahill was also a Madrigal. It doesn't mean anything in particular. You're the same person you have always been, resourceful and brave; this isn't going to change that. He didn't notice Amy's blush burn a deeper shade of scarlet or the small smile on her face when he said hat last part.

"I don't know why anybody hasn't told you. I think they might have wanted to keep it a secret for a bit longer to protect you. Madrigals aren't exactly the most liked out of the Cahill branches. And all us agents were told to avoid you and your brother in the field so there wasn't some off chance that you might learn it," Nick paused for a second to see her reaction to that and Amy nodded for him to continue. She would have to rethink this part later but it seemed like the type of thing Grace or her parents would do. She felt a twinge of sorrow as she remembered them. She might not have liked Grace's choice to keep things form them but she knew that Grace thought it was for her own good. Besides Amy truly missed her grandmother.

Nick continued with his explanation, "There are loads of other Madrigals like Amelia Earheart, your parents, Abraham Lincoln, Joan of Arc, the current minister of China whose name I can't remember, Beethoven, etc. And the rumors about Madrigals being heartless killers are greatly exaggerated. Our branch is one of the more peaceful ones actually and not just because we're too cowardly to do things like an Ekat. I told you because I thought it was fair for you to know."

He hesitated for a second and Amy was surprised to see a faint coloring on his face, "I'm not exactly sure why I'm explaining this to you. I think it might be because I wanted to keep you from getting hurt."

"Oh," was all Amy could say. Nick was determinedly looking at everything but her, as an awkward silence fell in between them.

"So what's our branches talent," Amy said to break the silence, feeling both surprised and delighted when she said the word "our".

"I beg your pardon," Nick asked, looking at her again. She was struck by his lilting British accent. She hadn't noticed it before when they were arguing but it became obvious to her now that he was from England.

"The Lucians are awesome strategists, the Ekat are super smart, the Tomas look like muscle men, and the Janus are crazy talented," she explained, "What can we do?"

"Everything," Nick answered grinning.

"Everything," Amy repeated sounding thoroughly skeptical.

"Gideon Cahill, the dad of all the five branch founders, had made a special serum that protected people from the plague during those days. Only this serum also boosted human talent making people strong, smart, cunning, or talented beyond regular standards. Did you know humans only use like ten percent of their muscle and less than fifteen percent of their capability for brain power? Well this serum gave people access to more of their natural abilities. Each of their children had fought for a part of the serum except the youngest, Madeline. Gideon's wife, Olivia, saw that her family was coming apart and to protect the future generation she gave Madeline the full formula. So we have the abilities of all the Cahills branded in our DNA," he explained, "It's basically our job to keep the rest of our crazy family form finding the formula and taking over the world. Lucky us, huh?"

Amy ignored the wry remark and absorbed all the information he gave her. That would explain why Dan and her couldn't' fit into any of the other branches. They were part of the Madrigal branch!

Nick watched as Amy's eyes lighted up. These confessions seemed to do wonders for Amy's peace of mind. He paused for a second to consider the intelligence of what he was doing. This was probably the stupidest choice he could have made considering the situation. But seeing how happy it made her… well he had already started so he might as well explain the rest. He gave her an indulgent smile as another round of questions came out.

"Actually…" he began with a grin.


	3. Alliance

Cahill's In The Future: A Cahill's Choice

Chapter 3: Alliance

Ian Kabra didn't normally notice girls. _They_ noticed him. Still there was something unique… almost peculiar about the copper haired, jade eyed girl sitting across from him. They had just agreed to an alliance with the Cahill kids and Uncle Alistair, and were now flying to Alistair's home in Korea. Alistair was now asleep and Natalie was sitting next to him in her customary expensive and tasteful attire, absorbed in some black and white film. To the right of Amy, her brother Daniel was busy finishing a crossword in his lap.

Ian continued his unnoticed evaluation of his distant cousin. She had her nose buried in a book and while that wasn't overly surprising it did puzzle Ian on how she had not even spare him a glance. Despite what people had thought, he wasn't very conceited and not having a girl madly and pathetically in love with him was a refreshing change. Still it was a bit surprising that she had not deigned to give him an appreciative look.

He went back to his silent observation of the girl. She was beautiful in a classical kind of way with a head of copper curls and porcelain skin that would make artists like Michelangelo or Da Vinci want to paint her. She had an oval shaped face with wide jade green eyes brimming with a kind of rare inner confidence and her dark hair tumbled down in waves up to her back. She had a slender doll like body that would make anyone who saw her immediately feel like she was something delicate. To be fully honest, the girl looked like one good gust of wind would blow her frail body to pieces.

But Ian doubted that Amy was what she pretended to be. Maybe he was being overly paranoid, the girl acted like a stuttering bookworm after all, but he didn't think so. When he and Natalie were saving them and Uncle Alistair from the yakuza, a bunch of Tomas killers in Japan, Amy had run in a startlingly fast pace and it looked like she had to force herself to slow down. And when they did save them, Amy was the only one to keep a level head. If Ian didn't know better he would have accused her of enjoying the chase.

She seemed to have heard a part of his thoughts as she immediately looked up to meet his amber eyes. Instead of blushing like most would expect her to do, she gave him a small, wry smile and then looked back down at her book. Although the action was virtually nothing, Ian felt oddly mystified at what happened. This was definitely not the Amy Cahill he, or anyone else for that matter, had expected. He leaned back and smiled. Amy Cahill was a tangled, shadowy, mystery that he could, he _would_, solve.

Amy was thrilled of course. She tried reading her book but after it lost her attention for what could possibly be the fifth time, she gave up on the hopeless venture and let her thoughts turn to what she would rather think about. Nick had explained all about the Madrigals to her and she was still basking in the glow of finally knowing who she was. He had told her at the end that he couldn't see her for long as he had a mission to go on, and Amy was surprised to find herself disappointed not just for the lack of more information but for his presence as well.

She had understood of course and gave him the number of her Palm Pilot, which she brought along on the hunt to manage her finances from afar. Then he had given her a way to easily reach his Blackberry and they said good-bye. It was odd how he had left though. The minute she looked down to program his numbers in her phone, he had immediately disappeared without a sound and when she looked up, she couldn't find him at all. It was almost like he had vanished into the shadows. On the place where he was standing on for the last second though a single white tiger lily remained, it's light fragrance still in the air.

She had left afterwards to meet Dan and Nellie, whom she had to apologize to for being so late. Now they were flying to Alistair's mansion along with their temporary allies, the Kabra's. Amy seriously doubted they'd hold their end of the bargain though. Knowing them she and Dan would be backstabbed the minute they found the clue. She felt a prickling at the back of her neck and looked up to see Ian Kabra's amber eyes staring intently at her. She gave him a small, sardonic smile. The boy was intelligent of that there was no doubt, and unfortunately observant too. Out of all the Cahills he would be the most dangerous. She would avoid him, Amy decided, as she observed him leaning back down on his chair with a small, satisfied smile. Now however she supposed she would have to take a nap. You can't save the world without your beauty sleep after all.

Ian stared up at the ceiling of Alistair's so called mansion and tried for the tenth time to fall asleep. After another failed attempt, he gave in to his desire to analyze everything Amy did a few years ago. After the accursed hedge incident (Alistair and his bloody monster of a dog would pay!) they were brought into the middle of the maze to find a safe. Like all bothersome Ekat inventions it was difficult to break into.

Amy however hadn't seemed very worried although the mask, figuratively of course, she had on would have led others to believe otherwise. Ian had watched with concealed awe at how the older Cahill sibling easily bypassed toe coded and unraveled the Hideyoshi mystery. Tomorrow they would go search a cave, led by a clue Amy found, but Ian couldn't bring himself to fall asleep.

Slowly but surely, Ian knew, he was beginning to respect Amy Cahill. She was far smarter than she showed herself to be and despite her pretty face, Ian was sure she could be quite devious when she wanted to. She had an amazing self-preservation instinct, Amy decided but she seemed emotionally unstable. There was a haunted spot in her bright, unwavering gaze. She must have had a difficult past but somehow managed not to reveal her fears. Amy would have made a very good Lucian agent Unfortunately she had a potent mixture of innocence and gentleness, which was surprising if you consider every cruel thing she had gone through, and besides she was too kind to be a Lucian. Although he would never admit this to anyone, or himself for that matter, his complicated feelings concerning Amy Cahill may have evolved to something way beyond simple admiration.

Ian shook his head, if he couldn't get any sleep, he might as well go outside and get some fresh air. Ian got up to change into a light gray shirt followed by a pair of black slacks. There was a small lake found into the garden, Ian remembered, he would go there. When he arrived, however, he saw a dark shadow already sitting by the pond. Startled, he tried to turn so he could leave, but the noise seemed to have stirred the person out of his or her reverie.

"Sit down," a soft voice ordered. He looked back at the lake. Looking up at him were none other than the jade, green eyes of Amy Cahill.

Amy sat down in the dark green grass and looked out into the calm lake in front of her. Moonbeams danged on the crest of the dark water, where in the edges the dark silhouettes of the red ferns waved in the warm, Asian breeze and the nighttime air brought the scents of jasmine and honeysuckle from the garden. She didn't seem to notice any of this though. In face, Amy was so deep in thought that she didn't know someone was standing behind her until Ian disturbed some pebbles as he tried to turn around. Amy looked up, but didn't seem very alarmed.

"Sit down," she said. Ian looked surprised for a second before his training kicked in and his ace looked as cold and calculating as usual. He hesitated for a second before walking over and lying down on the grass. She lied down too so that both of them were staring up at the starry sky

"You were wondering about me," Amy said. It was not a question. "You can ask if you like. " Ian didn't make any sign of hearing her.

"Would you tell me," he finally replied, his voice smooth and uncaring.

"Maybe," Amy suggested with an ironic smile, "It's time our family becomes a bit more honest."

"You would trust a Lucian," Ian asked curiously. Amy didn't move her head from the stars as she considered his question.

"You're not just a Lucian," she corrected, "You're Ian."

"Touché," he said with a smirk, "So is it just question and answer than or can it be anything?" Amy shrugged. She had never expected an honest chat with a Lucian. It seemed they would have to make the rules up as they go on.

"You're different," Ian said. It was a statement. It showed that Ian was positive of his fact. Amy thought of that and chuckled softly.

"What's so funny?" Ian asked inquiringly," Too perceptive for a Lucian?"

"No," Amy replied, "Too honest. Aren't Lucian's supposed to be all about word games?" This time it was Ian who shrugged.

"I have a feeling I'd loose the word games to you," he said idly.

"Smart," she said teasing him," it seems that Lucian's aren't all semi intelligent backstabbers with good taste in clothes. Does anyone else know?"

"No, Natalie still thinks you're an overly shy, badly dressed, peasant," Ian answered, rolling his eyes at his sitters stupidity, "No offense intended."

"None taken," Amy said, grinning, " How did you notice the difference?"

"I barley did," Ian admitted, "You were too good at hiding it. If you hadn't told me now, it would still be a half formed suspicion. Why did you tell me?"

Amy paused before slowly answering, "You're not like the other Lucians. Did you want to become a Lucian agent?"

"Not really. But my mum… well I didn't get much of a choice. Family honor and all that," Ian said, "Don't laugh but I wanted to be a pilot. Maybe because I thought that by flying I could escape to the air and leave all my trouble behind. My parents would kill me if they found out. The heir of the branch leaders soaring in a hunk of metal? Can you imagine the shame?" The last part came out bitterly.

Amy looked at him in concern before saying quietly, "If nothing else, you would have become the best pilot alive if only to annoy your mother." That brought a smile out of him.

"I would, wouldn't I," Ian said cheerfully, "What do you think my parents would do if they knew we were talking like this?"

"See us talking like an actual family," Amy asked as she considered it before saying, seriously, "They would be overjoyed that their beloved son is extending an olive branch of peace with their long time enemy." Ian looked at her perfectly straight face in open-mouthed disbelief before Amy finally cracked and the two started laughing.

"How do you know you're my enemy? You might be a Lucian," Ian said when the laughing died out. He didn't believe it though. The smile expired on Amy's lips before she answered him.

"Because," she said steadily, " I'm a Madrigal." She held her breath ready for him to jump back in horror but when no movement came she turned her face to see what Ian thought of this new revelation. She was almost sorry to have said it but then the scent of white lilies form the garden came toward her. They weren't together but why did talking to Ian make her feel like she betrayed Nick?

Ian honestly couldn't remember enjoying a talk more. He didn't have to worry about what he said before her; for once he could be completely honest. Amy was just so easy to talk to. In a way this made her more dangerous. She could tell her anything and didn't have the assurance that she wouldn't use it against him. Out of everyone, Ian knew how dangerous Amy was but couldn't make himself worry. He trusted her, she was interesting and fun and a good conversationalist. His good looks didn't distract her and Ian knew that she wouldn't use his secrets against him.

So he opened up to her in a way he didn't with anyone else before. He told her things most of his family didn't know, happy in the knowledge that she would sympathize or help him. Of course this didn't mean she was any less dangerous. He was too fascinated by her replies, her gestures, and her expressions. He enjoyed her thoughts and considered her opinions, which was more risky than it would seem. He was becoming too familiar with her. He would have to distance himself quickly or he might not be able to make himself do so.

"Because," she answered his last question effectively cutting off his line of thought, " I'm a Madrigal."

He smiled, unsurprised, and replied softly "I know."

Amy stared at the calm, almost amused expression on Ian's face in shock. _I know. I know. I know. _The sentence continued to repeat itself in her mind before the meaning finally sank in.

"What," was the only thing that came out of her. Amy's mouth was dry.

Ian's smile only went wider as he said, "I know you're a Madrigal. I've known for a while now. You wouldn't fit into any of the other branches and you're so secretive; so quiet." Amy looked at him as though he was insane.

"You knew I was a Madrigal and you still made an alliance with me," Amy said in disbelief, "Are you _insane_?" Well that clears it up. She really did think he had lost his marbles.

"Not much of an alliance," Ian shrugged at ease despite her anger, "I was supposed to trick you into falling in love with me and then betray you afterward. It was my mums idea." Amy ignored his answer.

"You're crazy do you know that," she said as she calmed down.

"What did I do that so was crazy?" Ian asked, not at all insulted by her claim. Amy looked at his tranquil face in annoyance.

"You're talking to a Madrigal," she pointed out dryly.

"So," Ian asked, still oblivious. Amy looked at him in amazement before she shook her head.

"Forget what I said earlier," she muttered, "I'm the only intelligent Cahill here." Ian looked more amused than hurt by her admission.

"Ignoring my supposed madness," Ian said, "What do you think about an alliance? An honest alliance without backstabbing."

"An alliance with a Madrigal," Amy said skeptically, positive he was mad. Pity too, she had enjoyed talking with someone intelligent that was also her age.

"An alliance with Amy," Ian corrected using her sentence from before. A small smile passed her face before she reached up to shake his hand. Things just kept getting weirder and weirder, Amy decided, so you might as well go with the flow.

"Deal," Amy said. As they shook hands, one thought passed both of their thoughts. Things had just gotten a whole lot more interesting.


	4. The Clue In Korea

Cahill's In The Future: A Cahill's Choice

Chapter 4: The Clue In Korea

Amy swiped her hair out of her face as she began to inspect the mountain. Something was puzzling her and Ian had apparently noticed as he asked her if she was all right three times already. Thankfully no one else had noticed her agitation. She looked at the mountain again with a small frown on her face before her eyes caught something.

It could have been nothing, a mere shadow really or something she had made up out of her imagination but Amy had learned long ago that in times like these, it would be a good idea to trust your instinct. She needed to get further up to have a look but that might prove tricky. Not only would she have to run up fast enough to catch the person but she would also need to do it without alerting the others. Amy looked at Ian hoping he might have an idea. When she caught his eye, she let her anxiety show before glancing meaningfully at the mountain. Ian nodded in understanding.

Ian bent down to scoop up some dirt with his hands and, after catching her eye in brief apology, threw it at her face. Amy was left to stand there in surprise at the unexpected ambush. The others looked up to see what was going on in time to hear Ian yell something and run up the mountain. Amy hesitated for a second, as she wasn't able to hear what Ian had just said before Dan, mistaking her confusion for worry, got up and pushed her toward the mountain.

"Hey Amy, name your first kid after me," Dan shouted in glee as she rushed to catch up to Ian. She was beginning to understand his plan. This was all a set up. Hiding a smile she ran faster, more like she usually did before remembering that she was supposed to be injured and slowed down a bit. She caught up to Ian in a little while and ran a bit to the left as he followed her before stopping. There, now the others couldn't see them behind the turn.

Without stopping to thank Ian she quickly made a round of the ground. She tried not to groan when she saw that the captor had disappeared as they had run up the mountain. She scanned the ground again before she caught a flash of bright yellow plastic, half way buried under the soil. Perfect, something was left behind. She picked it up and quickly looked it over as Ian walked up behind her to peer over Amy's shoulder.

"This doesn't seem to be from any of the branches," Ian noted. Amy silently agreed but she wasn't very happy about it. The object was a smooth circle, about palm sized with no ragged edges and painted a bright, dandelion yellow. On the center was a clear shape that looked like a raven in flight that was beeping a soft red. A thick red frame the color of blood surrounded the raven.

Amy frowned down at it. She had never seen anything like it and doubted that it came form any of the Cahill branches. It looked like a tracking device so she couldn't keep it. And she had so little time to study the thing. With a regretful sigh, Amy dropped it on the ground and crushed it to pieces with her heel. She checked if anything else was left, nothing was, before she turned to Ian.

"Nothing," she reported to him, "The plan was brilliant though. Thanks for the help but seriously did you have to throw dirt at me?"

Ian shrugged apologetic, "It was the first thing I could think of. Have you ever seen that seal before?" She shook her head.

"I don't know any marks that look like that," Amy said. Ian nodded, having expected the answer. Then they both looked up, their relatives were walking up to them. Natalie was complaining loudly at having to climb up. Ian looked at Amy and shrugged. Time to get the show on the road.

"Not bad for a Cahill," he said in a mocking tone, loud enough for the others to hear. Amy smiled at him briefly before she replied.

"Y-you're a C -Cahill too," Amy said dropping into her stutter perfectly.

"Touché," Ian answered but he smiled this time. By then the others had come and they both looked up to see their family. Before Amy turned though Ian gave her a small grin. Time to fall into their rolls again.

Ian surveyed the dark cave filled with gold as he slowed his steps enough to fall back to the rear of the group where Amy was standing, forgotten. They had just managed to get into the cave after Daniel solved the password using the coin and found themselves in a gigantic room filled with gold. When the entrance to the cave had opened Ian had saved Amy's life, although he suspected she let him. Knowing Amy she could have escaped any second but made herself stay still. Then, for crowd purposes, Ian had kissed her. It wasn't much, just a brush of the lips really and he knew Amy didn't think anything of it… but he couldn't seem to get the stupid scene out of his head! Did Amy care about it at all?

"What are you doing," Ian asked curiously partly to get the thought out of his head. But he was curious all the same. Amy had walked out of the line of sight for the others and had a small Palm Pilot in her hand where she was furiously typing in orders. She gave a start when she heard his voice but as soon as he figured out it was him, he relaxed. All the others were gawking at the gold. With a small smile she showed the screen where Ian saw what looked like a record deal. At his questioning look Amy explained.

"I'm buying the land," Amy said simply.

"Isn't this a national landmark," Ian said looking at her in confusion.

"No, this part is owned by the government. I'm buying the cave and whatever is in it." Ian's eyes widened at the implication.

"The gold," he breathed, surprised by her forward thinking.

"Yeah," Amy said and smiled, "It's through a special account in Switzerland under a fake name. They don't know about the gold down here so the government will sell. Especially since I'm paying twice the amount of their asking price. Unfortunately I can't reveal the money to Dan until later. He's going to be furious when I tell him I played the stock market without him. "

"Twice the amount," Ian repeated and she smiled at him.

"Ten million euros," Amy clarified, "which is basically most of my life savings but the gold will repay that a hundred fold." Ian nodded, understanding what she was saying. All that gold would pay back her savings and much more. Enough that, with a little business dealing, she'll be as rich as the Kabra's. The government would be angry, furious in fact that Amy would get all the gold but there would be nothing they could do. The contract would be legally binding. Ian shook his head, unsurprised as Amy quickly closed the deal.

Figures that Amy would prove to be a financial genius as well. The girl was unbelievably resourceful. In a short time she managed to become as financially efficient and knowledgeable as the rest of the Cahills. Agreeing to an alliance with her was probably the smartest thing he could have done. Ian couldn't wait until the other Cahills would get to see how brilliant she was. The look on their face would be priceless, Ian decided and with a grin he walked back to the chamber of gold.

Amy looked into Ian's worried eyes as the Kabra children showed their betrayal. She gave a reassuring glance at him as Ian relaxed, his cold and calculating mask back on. Ian told her beforehand that they would have to betray them so she wasn't surprised when it happened. Dan and Alistair though, looked shocked. Amy molded her features into a look of heartbreak and misery as the two closed the boulder to the cave. Time to see how good her acting really was.

Ian was thoroughly infuriated when Amy finally called. Natalie had been driving him crazy during the entire plane ride as she alternated between telling him how brilliant her plan to kill the Cahill twins were and her self-congratulatory speech that he couldn't avoid. They were on their way to lake Tash in Kyrganyztan, which Ian didn't bother to explain to Natalie that didn't exist. Serves her right for giving herself a manicure during geography class. The clue they had supposedly gotten was false as well; Ian had a feeling that Dan had tricked them

Just then his phone rang which was probably the best. If he had to listen to Natalie for one more minute… well she was just lucky mum had forbidden them from trying to kill each other. Ian picked up to snap an annoyed "hello!" into the phone before he heard Amy's voice. She had called to give him the real clue as her part of the deal and Ian made a mental note to upload it into the Lucian computer later. He hated what had to come next.

"So the alliance is over," Amy began hesitantly and Ian grimaced.

"Yeah," he said frowning, "maybe we can still be friends?"

"Deal," Amy said grinning. The Clue hunt just got a lot more interesting.


	5. The Life Of A Madrigal

Cahill's In The Future: A Cahill's Choice 

Chapter 5: The Life of a Madrigal

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty," a voice shouted mockingly, stirring Amy out of her sleep, "Uncle Fiske says you have to get up!" Oh, the joys of having a little brother, Amy thought sarcastically, as she lifted her head to see Dan leaning against the dark, oak door. Calling him little though could be a bit of an anomaly now. After three years the little boy Dan was had disappeared leaving a tall young man in his place. His ash blond hair had darkened even more into a light golden brown shade and was slightly messy as it fell over his tanned skin. He was taller than Amy's five feet two inches by a considerable margin of four inches and had developed some muscles, as he grew older.

Even his attitude had changed somewhat, becoming more serious He had a deadly air around him; the air of someone who had suffered and gotten stronger for it. He became more serious and he walked with a deadly purpose and even stride. Only the small glimmer of mischievousness in his jade colored eyes betrayed him as the boy who used to believe he was a ninja. That glimmer was in his eyes right now as he grinned at his older sister.

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey," Dan continued before ducking as a pillow was automatically thrown at his head. Amy, who was the guilty party in the pillow incident, merely smirked at her brother's annoyed face. As Dan left downstairs to the dining room of the Cahill mansion, Amy leaned back and contemplated their lives now.

They were technically rich. By technically it meant that Grace and her parents both left large amounts of the Cahill fortune to them (a bit went to Uncle Fiske) but they couldn't access the funds until Amy was eighteen, so the money was left in the bank. Now they were living happily with uncle Fiske in the family ancestral home, which just happened to be a mansion. She still had the money from her business transaction in Korea and she and Dan were two of the richest people alive.

The Madrigals had finally revealed themselves to the rest of the Cahill family and to Dan and Amy. It doesn't need to be said that the rest of the Cahills and Dan were shocked when they found out. To a lesser extent the Madrigals were also surprised when Amy revealed that she had known all this time that she was a Madrigal. Actually every Cahill other than Nick or Ian were amazed when they learned about her Korea business deal. Dan had been furious when he found out that she had lied to him but over time his anger had cooled until he finally forgave her.

She maintained friendships with Nick, who introduced her to a bunch of other Madrigals that she easily made friends with, and Ian, who also befriended the Madrigals much to his branches surprise. They couldn't disagree though. With all the clues destroyed and the formula lost forever, the branches now had to deal with settling old differences and making friends. Now Dan and her were both enrolled in a secret Madrigal school that taught subjects ranging from mathematics to foreign weaponry. A school that, Amy discovered as she checked her alarm clock, if she didn't hurry to, she would be late.

"Return the traditional greeting of the Samarian tribes in Greek with a French accent please, Ms. Cahill," asked the young language teacher at the front of the room. He was her foreign verbal communication class teacher, which just happened to be the second to last class today. Her teacher, Mr. Areiz, had just asked her to give an answer to the complicated task asked. Amy answered fluently hoping she didn't get the words "good will" in Greek mixed up with the words "more wine". The translation must have been passable though as Mr. Areiz nodded once than moved on to the next student. She sighed in relief and smiled back at the thumbs up gesture Nick gave her from across the classroom.

Thankfully in a few minutes the class was over and after assigning a four-paged essay on the origins of the Norse language, Mr. Areiz let them go. With a smile Amy walked up to the door where nick was waiting and they walked toward their next class, Physical Combat. Nick must have known she didn't want to talk now because he stayed silent, although between them it was a comfortable silence. Amy leaned her head slightly backward to hear all the conversations of their classmates wash around her. Nothing could prove how there were so many Madrigals from so many nationalities around the world better than this could. Conversations were carried out in all manners of languages from the common English to the exotic Samarian to the forgotten Latin. And the chats themselves proved how unique, and so unlike normal people, that Madrigals were.

"I still need a solar preceptor to make my heat ray function from space…"

"If he keeps acting like that, the minister would have to be assassinated…"

" So he said I hit like an Ekat and _I_ said that if he wasn't the president…"

Those were some of the sentences that came into Amy's hearing before she and Nick reached the gym. Gym however might not be an apt description. It was a state of the art, humongous, training area with high wooden beams in the ceiling, blue mats covering the floor and bright sunlight being let in from the skylights above. The exercising machines however were absent. Amy and Nick ended up being the last ones to arrive so the coach, a no nonsense man by the name of Mr. Wilkins, nodded them toward their group before he began to explain.

"We're having mock skirmishes today in hand-to-hand combat to see the results of your practicing last week," Mr. Wilkins said gruffly, "It'll be one on one and _I_ will pick your partners. First one to fall looses, understand?" While most students might be put out on the idea to mercilessly wage miniature battles, the madrigals enthusiastically nodded their understanding of the mêlée to come.

"Excellent," Mr. Wilkins said, satisfied, "Verlac and Cahill, you're first!"

Melissa Jamieson brushed back her blonde curls until she got a perfect view of where her best friend, Amy, and her childhood playmate, Nick, were fighting. Melissa had met Amy three years ago when they were both fifteen and like the clever, sweet auburn-haired girl from the start. They had quickly become friends and got into loads of trouble together along with a few other young agents who made up their little group as well as Ian Kabra, a Lucian who despite his questionable origins was actually pretty decent.

Amy and Nick were both fighting now and Melissa found herself mesmerized by both her friends amazing skills. Amy had an odd way of fighting that seemed to have no technique in it at all. Instead it changed erratically, making whomever Amy was fighting against have a serious disadvantage of not knowing what her next move would be. In one second she could change from fluid defense to a torrent of furious offense to a simple using her opponents technique against them. Every one of her strikes seemed both perfectly thought out and controlled as well as too irregular and violent to have been controlled.

Nick had a different way of fighting. His talent seems to lay in his easy mimicry and casual acceptations of his opponent's changes, making him the perfect adversary for Amy. Whenever Amy changed her technique, he also altered his to easily defend against hers without loosing concentration. Every movement of his was fluid to a fault, and his lithe body adapted to adjustments quickly. His form seemed to stay in the theme of defense being the best offense before finding a weakness and attacking his rival at the right time.

Now both of her friends were fighting even more ferociously, the attacks coming quickly and efficiently. Their movements became more of an elaborate and agile dance, neither managing to strike a blow or having to receive one. Melissa watched this in fascination, especially noting her best friends movements. Whenever Amy began doubting herself, Melissa always wished she could see herself do things as amazing as this. Her best friend had no idea how deadly or graceful she really was… or how beautiful. Amy had a way about her that would make people immediately like her and befriend her. She was just that kind and reliable; the type of person, others would easily trust. She smiled as Amy managed to strike a blow; her best friend was really something.

Amy grinned up at Nicks bright smile as he bended down to help pick her up. The fight was over, he had won this time, but Amy had genuinely enjoyed it, even her defeat. She grabbed his hand and let him pull her up. Then they looked toward Mr. Wilkins who stopped to give his two students a satisfied nod before calling out the next few names. It went on in this matter until ten mock fights had been staged and Mr. Wilkins finally dismissed them with no homework for the day. Amy cheerfully walked along with Nick until they reached their group's favorite meeting place which was a popular teenage hang out that incidentally was owned by the Madrigal council.

After greeting the hostess they sat in their usual booth while waiting for their friends to arrive. First was Melissa Jamieson, her strawberry blond curls bouncing and her bright sky blue eyes filled with an inner mischievousness that would rival even Dan's. She was one part spoiled, rich kid, one part merciless prankster and two parts unholy demon. She had the ability to get into loads of mischief but was amazingly loyal to her friends. Despite her air headed personality she was surprisingly intelligent with an uncanny talent of mimicry that she would use often for laughs.

After her came Mark and Luke, the latter of which who was dating Melissa. Mark was tall, like really, really, _really_ tall but he didn't seem at all gangly or awkward as he had the type of muscles a professional weight lifter would envy. He had short jet-black hair with light green eyes and had just started a sort of relationship with Brianna, another friend. He lived up to his image by becoming a member of the Tomas sector the Madrigals. Considering the Madrigals got a bit of all the Cahill talents, when they reached their majority, they were separated into one of four sectors that showed the main part of their skill. The sectors reflected themselves and were named after the other branches.

Luke Eventide was about average height with dark chestnut colored hair and amber colored eyes that could be a little disconcerting in the light. He was amazingly talented, and annoyingly for Melissa, very famous with a large retinue of adoring fan girls. Anybody who had two eyes could see that Luke didn't even notice the other girls, as he was so smitten with Melissa, well anyone but his girlfriend anyway. With all that talent, Amy had expected him to join the Janus sector of the Madrigals but it seemed appearances didn't count for everything. Luke's true talent lay with technology; he was a computer wizard who was accepted into the Ekat sector with all too open arms. Luke was also kind to practically everyone and had a sensibility that balanced Melissa's rash behavior.

Adrian came in next, with his usual dramatic entrance and a happy go lucky grin on his aristocratic face. He was an incorrigible flirt, able to charm girls easily and quickly. Although he seemed like a mindless pretty boy, which was actually true to an extent, Adrian got into the Lucian sector hands down for his hidden cunning and easy vivaciousness. Despite being rather careless about most things, he was all too serious when someone he cared about was on the line. And regardless of not knowing it himself, that and everyone else decided not to tell him, he was actually in love with another of their friends, Mina. They argued almost all the time but he was a bit to protective of her for it to be just brotherly care. To be fair, Mina was unaware of it herself. Unknown to both of them was that their friends had taken secret bets on who would be the first to come to their senses and tell the other their feelings. Most bets were on Mina.

Said girl came in just now with her short, ink black hair falling against her pointed chin and making her already pale face all the more sallow. She was short and had a dancers body, although she was unbelievably clumsy. Her violet eyes were large, her expensive clothes flicked with bits of paint in them and the bright magenta stripe now on her dark hair looked brighter than ever. Despite dressing like rock star, she had the undeniable air of good manners and important origins around her, which was true if you count that her parents were actually Romanian royalty. Her gaze flicked unknowingly to Adrian first before she walked up to greet the rest of her friends. She had been quickly chosen to join the Janus sector for her artistic flair and her ability to disguise anyone as anybody.

Brianna Hawker came in next with her glossy, dark brown hair held up in a messy bun. Bri was the epitome of exotic beauty with rosy, olive colored skin, high cheekbones to die for and long dark eyelashes that revealed her Italian heritage. Nobody was more stunningly or effortlessly beautiful than her… and no one could ever care less. Despite her looks, Bri often forgot even the basics of keeping her appearance up because she was too busy in the Ekat sector of her branch. She had a models body and a face as bright as a cherry blossom but she was even more obsessed with books than with looks than Amy… and that was saying something.

Bri had been dating Mark for a while now but had yet to refer to him as her boyfriend. Although her big, chocolate brown eyes were sweet and kind like her, Bri could get vicious when she wanted to. Take the dire reason of not going on a trip to the mall for example. Melissa often complained that none of her friends had any fashion sense whatsoever, except maybe Mina but she always ended up with paint splatters on her clothes before the end of the day, and that it was impossible to drag them to the mall.

Ian was the last to come in, his jet-black hair flawless and his amber brown eyes bright and observant as usual. He was wearing his customary polo shirt but had chosen jeans this time instead of his usual black or brown slacks. Amy's eyes flickered to him and she felt a small burst of happiness at see him before it was quickly stifled by her guilt in feeling that way. She was dating Nick, well more or less anyway, and she had to forget Ian. Said boy's eyes flickered toward her, or more accurately to Nick's arm around her, and he grimaced slightly before shrugging off his jacket and greeting the others.

Amy watched all of her friends sit down and greet each other while sipping their drinks of preference. She leaned back on Nick and smiled contentedly. This was where she belonged, with her friends having fun. She could feel almost like a normal teenager while doing that. They weren't normal by any means of course but she liked it that way. Yes, Amy decided, this was perfect.


	6. Talk Between Friends

Melissa, being the born shopaholic and prankster that she was, couldn't help but notice Ian's change of outfit. Likewise she couldn't stop herself from commenting on it.

"Ian's dressing like a normal teen now," Melissa announced gleefully, before leaning close to the boy with a wicked expression on her normally angelic face. Ian, being the smart boy that he was, immediately looked worried.

"So who's the lucky girl," she whispered in a conspiratorial tone, her sky blue eyes eager.

"I beg your pardon," Ian asked politely, as he looked at the others desperately with a plea for help. All the others could do however was give the poor, young Lucian a sympathetic look. Once Mel started something it was best to take a few hundred steps back and keep your mouth shut.

"The girl," Melissa repeated patiently, "The one you've decided to dress up for." Ian turned a light pinkish shade and started fidgeting in his seat.

"Well I'd hardly call this dressing up, " Ian said jokingly, before seeing that Mel wasn't buying it, and trying to redirect the conversation. " That's a beautiful top you're wearing by the way. The shade of blue matches your eyes perfectly. Is it new?" She didn't seem to buy the flattery either though.

"Thanks," Melissa said dismissively, "But don't evade the question. You blushed so you must like _someone. _Who is it? Do we know her? Is she a Lucian? How about a Cahill? How long have you liked her? Wait! It's not a _boy_ is it? I knew it! It is, isn't it!" She clapped her hands in delight. Like all anime fans she desperately wanted a gay friend. Ian on the other hand looked distinctly uncomfortable at the assumption before Amy took pity on him and interrupted.

"Ian, didn't you mention some new placement program at your school," Amy asked and Ian flashed her a grateful smile. He had in fact never mentioned such a thing, Ian hadn't much interest in such information, but Amy had looked it up in his school website and remembered just now. Not that she spent her time checking out facts about Ian's daily life… she was just concerned for him as a caring friend. And no, that does not constitute as stalking, thank you very much.

"Yeah," Ian nodded enthusiastically, trying to drag up some information from his mind about such an event.

Melissa scowled, unsatisfied, "This isn't over Kabra. You'll have to come clean sooner or later or else…"

Ian pretended not to hear Mel's ensuing threat. "Students from different schools will visit our for a week, "Ian explained ignoring Mel's glare, "They'll be partnered with another student from my school, go to all the classes, etc."

"Ooh, I have a brilliant idea, " Mel announced, clapping her hands in glee, her earlier anger forgotten despite the wary glances her friends shot her, "Don't look at me like that! It is a brilliant idea. Amy can go to Ian's school for a week, and then she can sneak us in so we can blow up a nacho cheese bomb in the gym!" Amy looked at her in amusement, and this was the same tiny doll that the Russian KGB combat specialist thought of as a darling, little _princess_… until she broke his arm in a fight that lasted fifteen seconds. He had never mistaken Mel for that again.

Ian looked at her for a full second however, before he said, quite bluntly, "You're weird, you know that?" Melissa stuck her tongue out at him, much to the others enjoyment.

"You're one to talk," she said pouting, "Your last name sounds like a snake." Adrian tried valiantly to hold back a snicker.

"Other than Melissa's apparent weirdness," Bri interrupted with a small smile, as she looked up from her talk with Mark, "It might be a good idea for Amy to go." Amy looked up, slightly perplexed when her name came up.

"I should?" Amy asked, "Why?"

"Of course," Brianna nodded solemnly, "You might be able to investigate a little. I overheard-" She looked at her friend's disbelief and sighed. "Oh, all right. I spied on my dad and Mr. Wilkins discussing some strange new group. Ian's school came up in the conversation and I thought it might be worth a little espionage." Amy still looked a bit skeptical but shrugged. The matter was dropped as Melissa interrupted.

"See, I was right," Mel said smugly, "Take that Kabra."

"I'm not the only one with an odd name," Ian argued and looked at Nick, "Verlac is a pretty unusual name. Did you get it from your dad?" Nick's face was expressionless as he shook his head.

"The Madrigal line is matriarchal," he explained, "I got it from my mum. My dad is dead." An awkward silence descended on everyone.

"Oh," Ian said quietly, "I'm sorry." Nick inclined his head to accept the apology. It was Adrian who finally broke the awkwardness.

"Mel's right," he informed Ian, with a smirk, "You are weird. Not many Lucians would voluntarily stay in a room filled of Madrigals." Ian gave a small smile.

"You're not that terrifying," he teased, "My sister, Natalie, is scarier."

"Well, I'd agree with that," Mina chimed in, with a smile. It couldn't go any further though as they all suddenly heard a giant explosion.

Ian's head swiveled toward the door along with eight others. Nick was the first to get out of his shock and got up to run out the door. The others all followed quickly, running behind him in the steady, wide, loping pace that all Madrigals were required to learn. It was obvious to see where the destruction took place as small bits of stone and glass littered on the floor. The bomb had been placed in a museum and the wall was blacked from fire. Fortunately it was closed today so only a few people looked injured form the aftershocks. Brianna immediately crouched on the ground to check an unconscious mans pulse.

"He's alive," she reported in a few seconds, "We have to dial the police." The others began checking the survivors but Amy moved through the debris to inspect a wall.

"Don't," she ordered softly and looked up from the wreckage, her face unusually serious. "Mina, Luke double check the building for more bombs. Nick, you, Ian and Brianna check the survivors. Melissa, I want you and Adrian to get rid of any witnesses. Mark, call some of our people. This can't be handled by anyone other than a Cahill." The others got up to do their respective jobs, at Amy's tone. The reason for her dread could be seen on an ink black shape of a raven in flight, with a bold red outline that was painted on the wall.

Something was up, Ian realized, and Amy was determined to find out just what it was. _

"I'm going to go," Amy interrupted firmly as several of the older Madrigal agents argued. They looked at her in surprise; it seems that they'd forgotten about her sitting there. Finally one answered.

"It's a brand new organization that we know next to nothing about," he said, "Going to the young Kabra boy's school right now will prove to be risky."

"I can find more information," Amy argued, "and I am more then capable to protect myself very well."

"It's not that we doubt your skill," another voice said gently, "But it is a very delicate procedure. Things have to be done, places secured without suspicion-"

"With all due respect," Amy interrupted, tired of their constant arguing that had been going on for an hour now, "We need to do something beneficial. Ian can secure a place for me at the school. It's already having a placement program anyway so a new student won't attract much attention."

"Yes, but it still remains…" the same voice of reason started, although it sounded less sure of herself before yet another person decided to interrupt.

"Let her go," Fiske Cahill said, "We'll get nothing done if we continue to argue and knowing my niece she'll do the mission anyway, with or without our permission. This way we don't have to punish her or her friends who are undoubtedly listening to us right now." With that he raised his hand and pressed a dark button on his panel. The door behind them opened and a group that consisted mainly of Madrigals along with a Lucian tumbled out into the floor.

"Um, we were looking for the bathroom," Luke said weakly. Amy shook her head. Luke may possibly be the best computer hacker alive but his lying needed some serious tips. No wonder Mel always knew beforehand when he was going to get her a surprise gift.

"Of course you were," Fiske said chuckling at the surprised expressions on the face of his colleagues, "All right Amy, you can go through with the operation. Now that we have that out of the way, what's next on our agenda?" Amy looked over at her friends and they all walked out of the room as another discussion, or more likely argument, started. Ian looked at his friends.

"Well this will be an interesting semester at least," he quipped to general laughter. Unfortunately he was completely right.


	7. First day Of School

Cahill's In The Future: A Cahill's Choice

Chapter 7: First Day at School

Amy POV

Amy looked first at the brand new, dark evergreen colored lockers placed against either side of the hallway, before her eyes moved to the bright fluorescent lights that shined down on the light brown oak floors where she was standing. The place she was in resembled something between a millionaires tutoring mansion and an average London school, albeit much cleaner and with more room. Then again considering the amount of money people paid to get into this place, or more accurately the type of people who were students here, it seemed more likely for the school to be what it was.

She looked back at the small, sniveling man who called himself the headmaster here. He had taken one look at her, and then immediately decided to show the pretty new student around personally. Amy though would have much preferred him far away. She had looked at the files the Madrigals researched on him and was not impressed at the results shown on Mr. Prescott.

The man could be easily bought apparently, something she was sure that the smarter rich kids had done to get some favor or the other. Ian had even confessed to using the corrupted little man a few times himself, a fact that didn't surprise Amy. He _was_ a Lucian after all. He also was a bit too touchy-feely with some of the female students, something that made Amy vow to break every bone in his body if he ever tried to use his brand of extra credit on her. The Madrigals had been very through; in fact she now knew how much money he spent on his last purchase and his habit of eating a chocolate bar when school was released.

"That is our chemistry lab," the mouse faced man said, pointing at an open door where several tables full of chemical beakers lay, "Technically you're supposed to go to that class along with the other transfer kids…"

"I believe that an arrangement had been made for me," Amy interrupted, giving the man her most charming smile. They had already bribed the man with a large sum of euros to make sure all of her classes were aligned with Ian's.

"Of course," Mr. Prescott replied nervous, " It's just that you won't have a class buddy. You might get lost along the way to class…" Amy tried not to tell him that she knew the school better than he did, having spent an hour memorizing a detailed map by the Madrigals but instead gave a different reply.

"There must be one student," she said encouragingly, knowing that only one person would fit the proper requirement. The headmaster looked torn in indecision. On one hand, this new student was wealthy and had paid him a very large amount of money. On the other hand, only Ian Kabra would fit the request and the boy might not like the position. And the Kabra's were very powerful, very influential people… not to mention quite rich.

"Well there is one. I suppose I can ask him," Mr. Prescott said doubtfully, hoping it would dissuade the girl from her plan. His hopes were dashed however when Amy clapped her hands in delight and nodded.

"Wonderful," she said cheerfully, secretly reveling in the man's discomfort, "Come along then." With that Amy walked into the English classroom followed by the dubious headmaster. The room was large, and done in typical school fashion with a large, sturdy, oak desk for the teacher in front and several rows of seats made of dark cherry wood for the students. A few of the students looked at them when the sound of their entrance rang throughout the room but Ian, who was sitting in the third row had his body turned and was speaking to someone behind him. In front of him was a pretty blonde girl with a rather spiteful expression on her face but the desk to his right was empty.

Amy walked over to Ian's desk with a reluctant headmaster following behind her. She caught the eye of the blonde girl in front of Ian and immediately came to the conclusion that she would not like her.

"Mr. Kabra," the headmaster began hesitantly, "I was wondering if you would be willing… the exchange program you see…" Ian didn't even bother to look back.

"The answer is no," Ian interrupted firmly, "I refuse to escort some new idiot around the school."

"Really Ian? I'm heartbroken," a second, feminine voice said, sounding more amused than sad. Ian instantly turned at the familiar voice, his eyes widening in shock. There in front of him stood the one and only Amy Cahill.

Ian POV 

Ian Kabra had not had a very good day. First he had woken up much too early by his sisters screaming over breakfast (which was the absolute worst. He had come home from Italy a few hours ago and had next to no sleep), then his maid burned his favorite polo shirt (she was fired), and he arrived at school in his _second _favorite limousine only to find that he had a surprise quiz for history. So when the bloody idiot that called himself, the headmaster asked him to escort an annoying new kid around the school he snapped at them. To be fair, Ian couldn't guide some other kid around as he had made sure his and Amy's schedules were matched so he could help her but he didn't think of that first.

"The answer is no," he interrupted firmly, "I refuse to escort some new idiot around the school." He had expected them to leave. What he had _not_ expected was for the kid to talk back. Especially not the same girl he had agreed to accompany beforehand.

"Really Ian? I'm heartbroken," a second voice said. Ian turned around fully in his seat to look straight at Amy Cahill of all people, grinning at him.

"I have to cancel the marching band now, don't I?" was all Ian said, quite calmly considering his surprise. Then again as a Lucian he was taught from the moment he could talk to never show his emotions. Amy raised a single eyebrow at the odd sentence.

"A _marching band_, Ian," she said dryly, "Are you trying to make me die of embarrassment?" Ian grinned and got up to hug his cousin. Ignoring the now gawking class Amy grinned and returned the gesture.

"Maybe," Ian said, "I tried to find a troop of clowns to go with it but they're all booked for the month, unfortunately." Amy inclined her head to the side and laughed. Ian probably would actually go through with it.

"How was Italy?" Amy asked as she released him from the hug.

"Boring and sunny," he replied as he shrugged his tanned golden skin.

"You two know each other," Mr. Prescott said, shocked. Ian looked at Amy with an amused look on his. Amy just shrugged innocently.

"I must have forgotten to mention it to him," she said to Ian and then turned toward Mr. Prescott with a pleasant smile, "We've known each other since we were kids." Mr. Prescott looked much more reassured by the explanation.

"So Mr. Kabra," he began again in a happy tone, "You have no objections to escorting Ms. Cahill around school premises?"

"I'll do it," Ian said, his bad mood forgotten.

"Excellent," Mr. Prescott beamed in relief, "If must go now then." With that the small, corrupted man beat a hasty retreat in time for the teacher to walk up to them. Most of the students averted their eyes, no doubt still listening although a few were still looking at them, like the blonde girl currently glaring at Amy.

"Mr. Kabra, Ms. Cahill," the teacher, an old woman with a no-nonsense tone started, "Why don't you sit down so we can begin?" It seemed more of an order than a suggestion though as Amy and Ian sat in their respective seats.

"Penelope, can you answer the question on the board?" the teacher asked. The blonde girl in front of Ian raised her head with a simpering expression on her face.

"Well..." Penelope drew out, obviously unaware of the answer, "I have to say Mrs. Marinazto, I really like that new top your wearing."

"Yes well that's not the answer is it," Ms. Marinazto said dryly, clearly not amused as her sharp brown eyes switched to Amy, "Ms. Cahill, why don't you answer Ms. Stephenson's question? What did Mr. Frost mean in his line _I took the road less traveled by and that made all the difference?_"

Amy looked at her and answered easily, "He meant that it was made more special by no one having done it before. Life would be quite boring if everyone did what all the others do. Making a choice that was different makes you more unique." The teacher looked her surprised by the fluency of her answer and smiled at the new student. Amy smiled back at her. This school might just prove more interesting.

Jonathon Hathaway POV

Jonathon Hathaway was Ian Kabra's best, and possibly only if you were honest, friend in the Lucian branch. For some strange reason the Lucians hadn't taken Ian's continuing friendship to a bunch of Madrigals very well. Jonathon had been different however, Ian was an okay guy in his opinion and if Ian had some… questionable friends, who was he to pry? So Jon kept quiet and their friendships resumed. When Ian had told him that a Madrigal agent who was a friend of his had come to investigate their school, he was both surprised and scared and didn't feel ay less manly due to his fear. It was a Madrigal after all.

When said terrifying agent came however, Jon's manly ego took a serious blow. How was he to expect that the Madrigal agent would be like that? He had expected someone deadly looking, muscular, and kind of scary actually. Someone that resembled the agent Mark was. What he hadn't planned on seeing was someone so soft and feminine and well… delicate looking. Or the reaction Ian had when he saw the pretty girl. His friend's mood had changed so drastically that Jon half expected him to start skipping down the corridor

. The girl, her name was Amy apparently, had sent another shock to him. He couldn't believe at first sight that she was the same Amy Cahill who had caused so much chaos and anger through the Lucian branch a few years ago. He got a glimpse of her intelligence of course; in less than five minutes the girl had become the favorite student of Mrs. Marinazto, the most difficult teacher in school. But it was still hard for Jonathon to wrap his mind around the concept that the tiny, angelic seeming girl calling herself Amy Cahill was the same infamous, evil, bloodthirsty monster Isabel Kabra had described her to be. In much less complimentary terms of course.

"Dude, are you going to get out of your shock?" Ian asked, good naturedly, as he slowed down to walk next to his best friend. Jon saw Amy was walking a few steps ahead of them, her head buried in a book of Robert Frost's poems and blissfully unaware of the many admiring glances she received from most of the boys or the deadly glares that practically everyone in the female population, especially Penelope, held toward her.

"I'm out of that," Jon answered quickly, "Now tell me. Why is she here?"

"I already told you," Ian answered, his eyes locked on Amy's dark curls, "She needs to investigate something in school. Any other questions?"

"Sure," Jon said innocently, "I was wondering why you kept staring at her all class. Penelope's furious, the girl's practically foaming at the mouth." Ian blanched at the sentence, quickly glancing behind him to see that Jon was right. Stephenson bore an uncanny resemblance to a bulldog at that moment. Ian shuddered. Lucian heir or not, one thing was absolute. Nothing hath no fury like a woman's scorn. Especially women with nails as sharp as Penelope's. Ian swallowed noticeably as he turned back toward his friend.

"Why is she glaring at me like that?" Ian asked desperately as his friend snickered.

"Probably because she's had a massive crush on you since, like second grade and you never noticed because you spent the whole class staring at your pretty new red-headed friend," Jon told him calmly as Ian paled chalk white.

"What," Ian asked in a strangled voce, ignoring the last part of Jon's speech, "What do you mean she liked me? If she likes me why is she sending me a death glare?" Jon snickered silently. Trust Ian to forget the important part of his speech. He was right though. If looks could kill, he would have to go a funeral to mourn over the young and tragic death of Ian Kabra.

"Because _she_ didn't like the fact that _you_ like Amy," Jon informed him again. Ian stopped dead in his tracks as what his friend just said hit him. He only continued moving when Jon, fed up with waiting for him, elbowed him- quite painfully- in the ribs.

"Not saying that you're right," Ian began, ignoring Jon's smirk, "But what makes you think I like Amy?" Jon tried to hold in his surprise. He could sense that deep down, like really, really, _really_ deep down, his friend was, maybe for the first time in his life, unsure of himself and that made him loose some of his nerve. Ian Kabra was never uncertain. He was one of the most self-assured people Jon knew, sometimes to the point of being an arrogant prick.

"You look at her like she's the greatest thing you've ever seen," Jon began quietly, "You hang on to her every word, her every move or expression is riveting to you. Even now, while you're talking to me, your eyes were always fixed on her. Your mood totally changes until you're practically ecstatic around her and your attitude becomes more sullen when she is gone. And although you may not notice it, every time Amy shifts in her seat, you do too so your body is always covering hers from attack." Jon shut his moth afterward and they walked in silence for a few minutes before Ian replied, although it wasn't what Jon had expected.

"I don't know if I like her," Ian began and raised his hand to silence his friend as he saw Jon open his mouth to disagree with him, "And even if I did, it wouldn't matter." Jon closed it in surprise before answering.

"What do you mean it won't matter," he demanded, "You're infatuated with the girl!"

"She wouldn't like me back," Ian said simply.

"What," Jon gaped, "What girl doesn't like you? You're Ian Kabra! You're the reason I couldn't get a date to the Equinox Ball, because every girl was hoping you'd ask her."

"The type of girl that won't like me," Ian said in a bored tone, although Jon could hear a faint simmer of regret mixed into the voice, "Is the one who has the perfect boy to love her."

"The perfect boy?" Jon echoed skeptically, "What could any boy give you that you couldn't? You're a billionaire! What's so perfect about him?" Ian turned and gave his friend an odd smile Jon knew he wouldn't like the answer.

"His name is Nicolas Verlac," Ian answered and gave a bitter smile at the gasp of recognition that Jon released, "Yes the same Verlac. He's smart, kind, rich, good-looking, a Madrigal agent, and utterly adores her. What do I have that he doesn't? Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Verlac," Jon said groaning, "Honestly couldn't she have picked someone- anyone- other than a Verlac. Sorry to say it mate, but you're practically toast." Ian nodded his head in agreement; the Verlac family was one of the most prestigious and rich families in England if not the world. There would be nothing that Nick wouldn't be able to provide for Amy. He would be able to protect her, his money and position would assure him of that, even if his own personal… talents didn't while Ian would just cause more trouble for her. Dating outside your branch wasn't restricted but it wasn't exactly encouraged either. Isabel would have an apoplexy if Ian started being more than friends with Amy, not that he had much of a chance of doing that with Nick around.

"Why don't you try?" Jon said, trying to remain optimistic, "You don't know for sure if she would dump you. Maybe all's not right in paradise?"

"I doubt it. Besides I don't want to risk my friendship with her. She's the best friend I've ever had," Ian replied, then quickly took a side-glance at Jon and hurriedly replied, "I mean you're a great friend too of course."

"Nice save," Jon joked and then turned serious, "But I think you're selling yourself short. She seems to like you. Maybe you should talk to her more. You never know when a perfect opportunity might come up."

"You're right," Ian agreed, a little more positive, "Maybe I should. Thanks." Jon inclined his head as a small gesture of 'your welcome' as Ian quickened his pace a little until he was walking beside Amy, who looked up from her book and they began chatting. It was amazing, Jon reflected afterwards, how well they seem to slip into roles of good friends. Nothing was awkward and they never ran out of things to talk about or what opinions should share. Amy Cahill was certainly a good influence on Ian, now he only had to hope that she wouldn't break his best friends heart.

Penelope Stephenson POV 

Penelope was furious. Not the I can't believe you stole the last pair of designer Mui Mui boots in the store furious or the I can't believe you gave me an F for a quiz furious, she had a raging, fiery, all consuming anger that would scare even the cruelest of sociopath.

How dare that girl- that upstart! -steal Ian away from her. She wore no designer clothes, her hair wasn't even styled and Penelope could easily see that her nails hadn't even been manicured, yet for some unknown reason Ian still found her interesting. She glared at the two people walking ahead of her. That should have been her who was walking next to Ian! She should be the one to make him laugh right now! She should be chatting with him, looking entirely perfect and angelic the entire time! Not that stupid, ugly, plain, insignificant person who had just come here.

She and Ian would have made the most wonderful couple ever. Her beautiful light blond hair would have been perfectly complimented by his casual dark looks. They would have been adored and envied by everyone in school; the top couple! Penelope conveniently decided to overlook the small but crucial fact of Ian not even knowing her name. If she got rid of that auburn haired fashion disaster, Penelope decided, Ian would come back to her, apologizing all the while and she'd graciously accept his apology and everything would be perfect.

"You know, I never saw Kabra so happy," one of Penelope's friends- what was her name? Debbie? - commented, "Did you Penny?"

"Shut up," Penelope growled at her and the wannabe hanger on flinched, "Ian belongs to me. He'll be happier when we get together."

"I don't know Pen," another girl, a pretty brunette by the name of Alicia added doubtfully, "They do look cute together."

"No, they don't," Penelope replied, forcefully, but knew the girls didn't believe a word she said. Well they would soon when she was done. In fact they were at the dinner hall now Amy stood alone by the vending machines as Ian left for the salad bar. No body else was around, unless you counted a few straggling freshmen milling by, which she didn't'. Soon a bunch of other girls would come by though as class finished. This was perfect. Now the students could witness the new girls humiliation as they walked in.

"I know what you're doing," Penelope said, her tone accusatory as she stepped in front of the new girl. Amy understandably looked a bit confused.

"I beg your pardon," Amy replied puzzled, "Do I know you?"

"Don't act stupid, it doesn't suit you," Penelope said, her tone menacing as she relished her role as the accuser. Penny adored being in the spotlight and was naturally a very dramatic person. And everyone will talk about this tomorrow, Penelope decided, so she would make this especially good. After all everybody loves a good drama, and she wasn't one to disappoint her adoring fans. So she mustered up all the anger she had in her and stuffed it into her next sentence.

"I know you're stealing Ian from me."

Amy Cahill POV 

Amy actually had a pretty carefree day so far, until that blonde girl decided to ruin it by accusing her of doing something she had never even thought to do. Ian had told her that he was just going to stop by the salad bar first and after pointing out his usual table for her to know where she should sit, went there. Amy had then decided she was thirsty and came here to get a bottle of clear vitamin water when a blonde girl interrupted her with a pointy mouse like face. Amy was just about to tell the girl she was talking to the wrong person when the girl- Penelope Stephenson was her name apparently- started to yell at her.

"I know you're stealing Ian from me," she accused her mousy face furious, as she stabbed a finger in her direction. Amy couldn't help it- she laughed.

"What are you doing," the girl stopped, shocked by her reaction. Penelope had probably expected her to start crying and begging for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry," Amy, said, apologetically, "It's just that you looked so much like my Aunt Beatrice at that minute. It was just too funny, that I couldn't help myself."

"Excuse me," Penelope said, shocked. What was wrong with this girl?

"Sorry, I shouldn't laugh," Amy repeated contritely, "What did you say again?" Penelope looked like someone had just showed her that the world was actually flat. Privately she wondered if this Cahill girl was insane

"You know what I was saying," Penelope finally answered, "What did you do to him? You think that you can just come to this school and steal Ian from me?" Amy blinked at the silly, fuming girl.

"I wasn't aware that Ian belonged to someone," Amy answered, her tone amusing and mocking. Penelope felt two furious red spots appear on each of her cheeks. She cursed silently in her head, this always happened when she felt extremely humiliated.

"Well he certainly doesn't belong to a no body like you," Penelope sneered and felt some of her courage come back. She would give this girl a tongue lashing like never before.

"Personally I don't see how he belongs to anyone," Amy answered, her voice and expression perfectly expressionless. She could be talking about the weather for all anyone knew. Penelope blanched. This girl was different. She raised her nerve to do the one thing Amy certainly wouldn't expect.

"You'd stay away from him, if you know what's good for you," Penelope whispered, her voice filled with fury. Ina walked up just in time to see the scene that was currently gathering a fascinated crowd made up of students and a few faculty members in front of it. He watched in shock as Penny raised her hand and slapped Amy's face.

Ian Kabra POV 

Ian watched in a mixture of horror and surprise as Penny raised her hand and slapped Amy in the face. Seconds after the tell tale crack filled the air, Amy's hand instantaneously flew up in a movement that was a tribute to her carefully honed Madrigal reflexes and grabbed Penelope's slender wrist in a vice like grip. Time seemed to pause for a second before Amy twisted the hand downward with a speed and precision that spoke of her skill in combat. The snapping sound of Penelope's wrist as well as the shriek of pain the girl made as she fell to her knees, were the only clues as to what had just happened.

Amy stood, her face unusually cold and like a masks as she looked down on the moaning girl, cradling her wrist in front of the room. Ian had never seen Amy so unrepentant as she spoke next.

"It doesn't matter what you do," Amy informed the pitiful girl calmly, but not without a little compassion, "Ian is mine." And with that she turned and ran out of the dinner hall, her eyes shining bright from unshed tears. Ian was left standing in shock, his profile turned toward the direction Amy had just gone, wanting to follow but unable to move. Did she really just say what he thought he heard? What just happened, Ian thought dazedly, what does this mean?

"Follow her," the commanding whisper of Jon penetrated through his shock. His friend was right though, Ian knew as he turned and shot Jon a grateful smile before hurrying out the way Amy went through. Jon being the good friend he was just hoped Ian would have a decent chance with the girl, before he turned to help clear up the confusion left behind.

"Well, what are you all gawking at," Jon shouted into the crowd, "Now move it people. The show's over and I for one want to eat my lunch." _

Amy Cahill POV

Amy ran blindly throughout the building, hoping to find somewhere quiet and empty where she could just curl up and have a good cry. She turned left at a corner and stopped for a minute by some empty classrooms as she looked around to check if anyone else was there. No, everyone was at lunch, probably gossiping about what just happened between her and Penelope.

Amy groaned as the thought entered her head, she had handled the whole thing with Penelope, awfully. She had mocked the girl, made her angry and managed to break her wrist while she was at it. She was supposed to have investigated for clues not gotten into a fight with some love struck schoolgirl. And mentioning Ian was just plain stupid of her. What would Ian think now? She had dragged him into a Madrigal field mission, came to his school and fought with one of his classmates on her first day! He was probably regretting having asked for them to be friends in the past; in fact he was now most likely comforting that Penelope girl. Amy winced, why did that thought make her feel so angry?

"Amy," the voice that Amy hadn't wanted to hear in a long time- like a couple hundred years would have been good- just called out. Maybe if she stayed quiet, he would just go away without bothering her.

"Amy I know you're there," Ian continued, "And I'm not going to go away until you come out to see me." Well that idea was out apparently. He knew her too well. Ian did deserve an explanation at the very least though, if not a hundred apologies, Amy decided and got up from behind the desk.

"I'm here," Amy called out, and Ian turned at the sound of her voice, immediately walking toward her.

"Amy I have to-" he began.

"Ian I can explain-" she started and then they both laughed as they interrupted each other.

"You first," Ian said generously.

"No, you. You came to me after all," Amy replied firmly.

"No you should-" Ian tried to argue before Amy held up her hand.

"Tell me," she said smiling. Ian wavered before complying.

"About what you said earlier," Ian began hesitantly and Amy felt a bit of dread at having to answer the question. How would she explain it to him? The he looked her in the eyes and Amy felt confused all over again. There were so many emotions flitting across his face, she just couldn't understand. Then he asked the question she just didn't know how to answer.

"Did you mean it?" _

_Thank you to everyone who decided to review! Sorry about the cliffhanger, but you just can't have a decent story without a lot of suspense and many death threats form your fans. So please feel free to tell me how much you'd love to kill me and… Ok that was just way to awkward to write. What I mean is just review a lot. I'm still not sure about whether I should go with Ian and Amy or Nick and Amy and I'm basically keeping my options open. Unfortunately my daily death trap… I mean school is now open because Eid ended last Friday. I'm not going to be able to post as much as usual because I have to study for my SHSAT's and do homework, and etc. So review! _


	8. Attack

Cahill's In The Future: A Cahill's Choice

Chapter 8: Attack

"Did you really mean what you said?" The sentence hung between them, so simple, so natural and yet it had the ability to shatter or save something unbelievably precious. Amber eyes were locked into jade, pausing unsure, and yet never more confident then now. But the answer was left to hang in the balance, dangling, tempting, over the ragged edge of her heart.

Amy looked into the deep wells of melted amber in Ian's eyes. She parted her lips to answer the suspended question, completely unsure of what she was going to say. She had known, deep in the dark recesses of her mind that this day would come. She would have to choose between them, a choice so impossibly, heartbreakingly difficult that she did not know if she could survive her own answer. Ian or Nick? Nick or Ian? And if she picked wrongly she might loose them both.

Luckily she didn't have to pick today.

"Amy, Ian," the frantic shout of Jonathon Hathaway broke through her inner battle of wills. Amy looked up, startled as the disheveled appearance of Ian's friend ran in. His chestnut brown hair was plastered to his forehead and his dark green polo shirt looked slightly ruffled. Amy was surprised for a second by his appearance. To be honest she had never seen a Lucian look anything less than perfect.

"Someone's been attacked," Jon gasped out, his normally calm and collected lake blue eyes, the size of saucers and filled with panic, "I think she's dead." Amy may have been emotionally drained from that scene with Ian but hours and hours of drills of what to do if you're ever in a shaky situation didn't just disappear overnight. Her Madrigal instincts kicked in and she was quickly moving toward a panicked Jon before her brain had time to register what she was doing. Likewise Ian's meticulous Lucian training came in as they both moved without thinking reflexes honed from vigorous study.

"Who's hurt," Amy asked calmly, grabbing Jon firmly with both hands and looking him in the eye. What happened earlier was forgotten. "Where is she?"

"I don't know," Jon, answered distressed, "I went to the stables to check on my horse, Ares, and give it a drink of water from the lake. The girl was spread out motionless by the lakeside. I thought she was sleeping or sunbathing or something but when I got closer, she wasn't moving! Blood was staining her clothes and-" Amy raised a hand to halt Jon's nervous babbling. The boy immediately silenced.

"Go and call 911. Ask for Madrigal squad 864 and you'll get a direct link to my branches communication center. The password is 5327491. Tell them what you told me and say that Agent Cahill is in need to reinforcements. Understand?" Amy said firmly but not unkindly. The boy nodded again.

"What will you do?" Jon asked, worried.

"I'm going to check the4 area around the lake," Amy answered, already turning around to slip her knife out of her boots and into her shirt sleeve, "I'll check if anyone else in unconscious."

"I'm coming with you," Ian added, walking up with a look of fierce determination written clearly on his face. Amy was about o disagree, tell him that it was a Madrigal only mission and he would just get in the way, but at the look on his face she knew she didn't have a chance to convince him otherwise. So she nodded dejectedly and turned to walk out the door. She might have to bring him along, Amy reasoned, but if she could get ahead and deal with any dangers beforehand, he wouldn't have to get hurt.

"Try to keep up," Amy said, looking over her shoulder at Ian's amber eyes, before turning ahead and beginning to run in fast and quiet sprints.

Ian Kabra's POV

She was certainly fast when she wanted to be, Ian thought as he quickened his leaps. However he was determined to catch up to her, had a far longer stride, and knew the paths even better than her so he could reasonably keep up. But even with those advantages he would have been left in her dust if it weren't for the months of track work.

Despite the fact that both were running at full speed toward the lake, barley a sound was heard. Amy's light, quick steps that were as fast as a does as well as Ian's natural, Lucian silence made only the slightest of ripples in the air that was quickly silenced by England's afternoon breeze.

Both were needlessly rushing Ian knew, but he couldn't help himself but run as though his own inner demons were chasing him. In a way, Ian thought, he was running away from all his doubts. Although he was disappointed when Jon interrupted them, a small part of him, Ian acknowledged, was relieved to have the distraction. He couldn't help but feel that he'd both narrowly avoided crossing a line a line that would prove a fatal mistake and lost his only possible opportunity for something perfect. What if Amy didn't choose him? And what, Ian wondered, if she did?

Love, Ian thought privately, sucks.

Amy chose that moment to look back at him, a slightly perplexed and concerned look on her face. She slowed silently and Ian matched her pace. For some reason he couldn't look her in the eye and for the first in a long while, the silence between them was awkward.

Amy was the first to break the tension with a hesitantly offered, "Penny for your thoughts?" Ian smiled, grateful for a small reprieve to answer.

"That's so cheesy," he teased, "And besides the wonderful thoughts of the amazing Ian Kabra are worth much more." Amy rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless.

"As arrogant as ever Kabra," Amy sighed in mock disappointment, "What am I going to do with you?" The sentence was so ironic that they both burst into laughter and their tension was broken.

"This is way too awkward," Amy said chuckling and turned serious, "What happened before… Maybe we should pretend it never happened." She didn't look at his face when he said that and didn't witness the many emotions pass Ian's face. Forget about it? Why? Did she regret that it ever happened? Ian didn't want to let it go but if the other option was loosing her friendship…

"Yeah we should," Ian said weakly, trying a smile that turned out more of a grimace but thankfully Amy didn't notice.

"That's great," Amy beamed in pure relief, "I mean to say-" Then she paused in mid sentence as her ears picked up the barest of sounds. She looked at Ian pointedly and he immediately understood what she was trying to convey. He stopped abruptly and tried to listen for the barest hint of something that didn't belong in the clearing. There, away from the lake, it sounded like the thud of a boot as a person walked on the grass.

It could have been nothing but Ian had a bad feeling about that. A feeling that proved itself to be true as Amy turned toward the clearing and began to run. Ian quietly followed behind the sure-footed girl, with one line running through his head. This can't be good. _

Amy Cahill POV

Amy slipped around the chestnut tree ahead of her and slowed down as she approached the noise. She heard the barest flicker of a leave crunch as Ian hurried up and crouched down on the bushes next to her. Despite the dire situation they were in, Amy felt a thrill of excitement course through her. An excitement that she crushed without pity or remorse. This was a mission; she could fantasize with her hormones later.

"Well have you done it?" a man dressed in an ink black motorcycle jacket demanded in a gruff voice. Amy peeked over the bushes to see what was going on. There were five men in the clearing, with one standing off to the side, nearly obscured by the shadows. The man who had just spoken was large, resembling a wrestler at best, with muscles that bulged out even under the leather jacket. He had a small goatee and a pale, red, fleshy skin with a curling dragon tattoo on his bulging neck. He looked to be the leader, standing in the center of a group huddle with four men of varying sizes although all looking distinctly unpleasant and dressed in army fatigues around him.

All of them had their faces unmasked, probably because of the summer heat, except for the man in the shadows who was wearing a simple white mask that was plain yet effective. Amateurs, the whole lot of them. Except for the man with the mask though. He might be dangerous, Amy decided, so he'll be attacked by her only. No doubt Ian, being the annoyingly smart young man that he was, had come to same conclusion and was planning to get the man first instead. Amy sighed in frustration. Why did he have to pick now to be chivalrous?

The man seemed to have a sense that something was wrong. His expression was impossible to understand behind the pure white mask but his body language easily identified a slight agitation. His eyes swept the clearing and bushes several times although he didn't seem to have seen them behind the shrubbery. Ian, having been given extensive training in body language and hidden weapons, noticed even more than she did.

"There's a medium sized knife in his left sleeve," Ian noted calmly, stating what they both already knew before pointing out things about his weapon store that even Amy hadn't seen, "There's a smaller knife slightly protruding from his right boot. His left one seems much heavier, filled with lead most likely, and his kicks might be fatal if placed in the right position. Guard your right side but remember to attack his left. His blind spot would be ideal for a powerful kick to the ribs. There are several vials under his jacket side and more, filled with poison on his hip, I would guess. Other than a raised part of his jacket, which contains a double-barreled shooter I think, he seems otherwise unarmed. The rest of them have only a gun and a knife a piece, except for the motorcycle idiot who had taken a fancy to a whip of all things, that he strapped to his belt."

Amy nodded, her mind formulating a plan with all the information Ian had given her. The plan seemed simple enough but carrying it out would be a harder task. So would having to convince Ian to think the way she needed him to.

"I'll get the masked man," Amy began, before Ian tried to interrupt, although she ignored his arguments and continued on stubbornly, "and two of the combat men. You take the other two and the motorcycle man. Okay?" She didn't give him a chance to respond as a second later Amy jumped up and ran into the clearing.

"Aren't you idiots a bit too old to come to school?" Amy taunted, her knife slipping into her hand as easily as though she had always been holding it as she angled her profile toward the startled crowd. She could hear Ian cursing quietly behind her as he followed her out with a similar knife in his own hand. Amy didn't notice though. She felt a burst of exhilaration and anticipation that a fight always seemed to mean to her, this was what it meant to be a Madrigal. Always ready and in the thick of things.

"Get away from here, little girl," the motorcycle man said threateningly followed by a nasty leer, as his men crowded around him. Except, Amy noticed with interest at the edge of her peripheral vision, the masked man stayed in his position. "We don't want such a pretty little thing like you to get hurt, do we boys?" The man continued, encouraged by his teammates raucous laughter. They had no idea, Amy thought, how lucky they were. If she wasn't here… if Nick was in her place… well she doubted they would live very long if he insulted her in the same manner. Amy smiled, the type of vampire smile specifically created for a Kabra, before she forced Ian to teach her that is. Those hours of practice in front of a mirror finally seemed to pay off though as a few of the men looked suddenly nervous.

"Oh, I'm not a pretty little thing," Amy replied, gleefully miming the tone Melissa would have used with them if they tried that out on her, her smile widened, "I'm your worst nightmare." And then she attacked. _

Ian Kabra POV

Ian watched the girl he's fancied for heaven knows how long when, attack with a mixture of horror and fascination. He had always forgotten how deadly the Madrigals he regularly hanged out with always were, how abnormally skilled, how acutely dangerous. There was a reason they were one of the most feared branches in the Cahill family, he knew, but he had never thought much of it before he'd seen them fight.

He felt a brief hesitation for her victims before it was quickly forgotten. They had tried to hurt Amy, had already rudely insulted her. Ian was furious when he remembered how they had spoken, it was probably a good thing they were fighting Amy. She would end things quickly if quite painfully. A Lucian though doesn't let go of grudges that easily. If Ian had his way, they would be ruthlessly tortured until they were begging him to kill them. With a small, satisfied grin, he returned to watching Amy fight.

She was nothing short of a pure killing machine, yet the way she moved, her gracefulness, her lithe movements made it seem like a deadly dance. With two well placed round house kicks, the two men in combat fatigues were immediately down, one unconscious and the other with a broken rib. Amy ducked down, her hair spreading out in a fan of reddish gold curls, as she ducked a badly thrown knife. She sent a swipe of her own with the ruby knife in her hand glinting in the sunlight, narrowly missed by the motorcycle man. With a perfect punch to the gut, the large man was down temporarily as she ran toward the masked man waiting for her.

As Ian watched Amy start fighting the masked man, one thing quickly passed through his head. If Amy and he ever did start dating then he was never, ever going to forget something like an anniversary. Who knows what Amy would do then? Ian wouldn't be able to stand a chance. He couldn't continue looking on though as two of the men quickly headed toward him, followed by the motorcycle man.

With fairly simple karate moves, Ian immediately unarmed the first man with his elbow and managed to knock another uncurious with the heel of his foot. These men are pitifully trained, Ian thought randomly as he ducked another poorly shot blow to the head and countered by giving a black eye to the motorcycle man, apart from the motorcycle man. His martial arts were amazing. He instantly hoped that Amy wouldn't get hurt.

As Ian dodged a particularly close blow to his stomach he caught a glimpse of the two fighting a bit ahead of them. Amy was dancing away from each of the mans attacks before she instantaneously switched her technique and began delivering a series of quick jabs, one after the other. The man had managed to dodge most of them before he was hit in the face with the edge of Amy's knife. His mask protected him from most of the attack but Ian could still see a long yet shallow gash on his newly revealed chin. The man continued dodging, ignoring the splatters of warm red blood that fell from the wound.

One of Ian's attackers got an opening then with a blow that knocked all the air out of his body to the ribs. Ian winced and stepped lightly away from the motorcycle mans next attack. That was far too close. If he were even a few inches closer, that attack would have been fatal. He needed to focus. He ducked to avoid a bullet that shot far too close o his head for his liking. Yes, Ian thought definitely needed to focus. Within a few moments he had managed to knock the motorcycle man unconscious and using the mans whip, he broke the arm of the guy who had just tried to shoot him.

As he stood up to help Amy he saw that she was already in a dangerous dance with the muscled man. A dance where the stakes were high, where one wrong step could cost you, your life. They were both fighting with a knife in their hand, as the man was unable to take out his gun under Amy's constant barrage of attacks aimed at him.

Swift, parry, dodge, strike. Swift, parry dodge, strike. It became a rhythm, a repetition, as each challenged the other, flowing from one attack to the other. Amy had the advantage of her quick feet but the man was stronger and his attacks came with more force. It continued, an endless dance with no winner.

A second later though the masked man took advantage of Amy's opening and managed to hit her with the palm of his hand. Ian was entranced as Amy stumbled back, her jade green eyes momentarily wide in genuine surprise, her reddish gold locks glowing brighter in the dappled light from the trees. The man's hand flashed in the air and Ian saw a bright sparkle of a … was that a pin? What was he doing with a pin, Ian wondered surprised as the man brought the thing down on Amy's uncovered arm and Amy stepped back again, more startled then hurt from the unexpected attack.

"For the Vespers," the man declared grandly, speaking for the first time. Ian was struck by how powerful, how full of authority the voice sounded from such an unassuming looking person. He berated himself for his surprise. He of all people should know how leading an appearance could be. After all Amy looked like a sweet, China doll and she was the one who had just thoroughly fought several armed men.

He was brought out of his idle musing as the man suddenly turned around and fled into the shadows. A second later the reason for his hasty retreat became apparent as several Madrigal reinforcements loaded with weapons ran into the clearing. After one particularly surly Madrigal doctor prescribed him as "fine, if barley", Ian managed to get away to see to Amy's health.

Amy was standing in the clearing, speaking in rapid fire Italian to one of the agents. She was absent-mindedly rubbing her arm where the masked man had hit her. Somehow she had managed to avoid getting the health treatment, probably because no sane doctor in his or her right mind would willingly nurse her back to health when she was conscious. Amy had a reputation of being rather… temperamental when people insisted on fussing over her.

Ian waited until after Amy was done giving the obviously nervous boy a quick briefing down before walking up to her. She had heard his footsteps though and looked up with an awkward smile as he walked up to her. He felt a nervous tingling in his stomach. How was he supposed to talk to her after their conversation?

"So…" Amy began hesitantly.

"Well…" Ian started before pausing.

"You first," Amy said quickly.

"No, you. I insist," Ian replied.

"You came here," Amy pointed out.

"Ladies first," Ian answered stubbornly before they both burst into laughter.

"What did the doctor say?" Amy asked, snickering at Ian's bandaged arm. He shrugged in annoyance, looking wistfully at her untreated arm.

"You know, the usual," Ian said sighing, "You're insane. You nearly got yourself killed. What were you thinking? This is a Madrigal only mission! Only a Lucian would be stupid enough to do that. Etc." Amy laughed quickly, a bright, cheerful laugh that seemed strangely out of place here.

"Are you okay?" Ian asked, concerned as he nodded toward Amy's arm.

"Fine. It was just a prick. It didn't even hurt," Amy answered absently as her eyes roamed the clearing again. They paused for ten whole seconds at one part though before her already pale face turned three shades whiter than normal.

"What is it?" Ian asked as his eyes followed Amy's gaze. She didn't have to answer his questions though as his eyes immediately looked on the tall form of the one and only Fiske Cahill striding toward them, his normally cheerful face livid.

"Brace yourself," Amy answered quietly, as her uncle walked up, "Fiske isn't happy." It was a bit, okay more accurate would be to say a lot, of an understatement but Ian still fervently hoped that she was wrong. Unfortunately, Amy Cahill is rarely wrong. _

Masked Man POV

The masked man who actually went by various names, most recently one Arthur Willokins, walked up the steps to his employers private plane. His mask was off to reveal a rather plain, easily forgotten, face and pale green eyes. He was wearing a simple gray suit that would automatically mark him as a boring banker or attorney if anyone happened to see him, which was unlikely at best, although the truth was far grander and much more sinister.

This man, Willokins, currently had eighteen arrests out for his arrest in fifteen different countries around the world, not including Cuba. He had a permanent death sentence on him in China and managed to achieve the number second place in the FBI's most wanted list. Despite the number of kills that the man had made, most would think that him an eloquent, if shy, man with a fondness for rare wine. Though it would seem unknown, the man was quite certainly mad and his beverage of choice was made all even more rare by the pint of fresh animals blood that was always blended in. He was dangerous that was certain, made even more so by the surprising amount of patience and ruthless cunning that would put ear into the hearts of nearly every living Lucian.

Willokins sat inside the plush interior of the private jet. That girl he had fought, her files had stated her name, as being Amy Cahill, had been surprisingly experienced and versatile. Of course that wasn't very surprising if one had taken her interesting bloodline to account. Grace Cahill's granddaughter was brilliant and dangerous, to a limit that not even the Madrigals could possibly have been aware of. She would, in the future perhaps, prove to be a valuable ally. Her and that Nicholas boy could be quite useful. The relationship they had shared though, when he had read it in the files he was torn between endless amusement and undeniable shock. How ironic, he thought, how ironic indeed.

"He pulled out an empty syringe with a sharp needle form his pocket and allowed himself a rare yet brief smile. The girl was skilled but was no match for his experience. The liquid had set in, and his job was finished. His leader would be quite proud. _

Madrigal Headquarters

Amy Cahill POV

"Are you insane! Do you have any idea what you have done?" Fiske Cahill demanded, his voice rose beyond the point of mere yelling, "Honestly Amy, a full out attack on school grounds where anyone could have seen you, working with a Lucia- no offense Ian- fighting an unknown group that was triple your size! I would have expected this of a new recruit or even Dan- oh shut up Dan. You know it's true- but how could you Amy? You're the responsible one!"

Amy was sitting in one of the comfortable chairs in the large table, her face raised in a look of stubborn determination as she gazed up calmly at her enraged uncle. It had been one and a half hours already with only her, Dan, Nick, Ian and Fiske remaining in the room although he had shown no sign of stopping. After a few hasty reassurances to the rest of her friends and a brief check up that Nick had insisted on, she was hurried over to the planning chamber to get a scolding of a lifetime.

It's not fair, Amy thought pensively, Ian only got yelled at for thirty minutes! She took her only consolation from the fact that Fiske had alerted the formidable Isabel Kabra about her son's decisions and that Ian was no doubt facing a severe lecture when he got home. He had shown absolutely no sign of leaving though, ever since he had heard the news and Amy couldn't blame him. The Kabra matriarch was scary.

Then Fiske voice quieted until it no longer resembled as deadly a tone as Isabel's and made Amy privately wince. Anger and yelling she could handle but this sad, disappointed tone that revealed how much of an old man Fiske was she hated that. What hurt the most was that he was truly worried about her well-being and happiness.

"I now you're a skilled agent Amy," Fiske said gently, "But I don't want you to take unnecessary risks. I know they seem just fine to you, after all despite the mature ness you always display that Dan somehow manages to lack- oh do stop sulking Daniel- you are still a young woman who is used to the thrills and dangers of a good adventure. I'm not belittling your decision, but I do hope that you would be more careful. I do not want to live longer on this Earth than my own great grand niece." Amy shuddered, why did Fiske have to talk about dying so much? She couldn't loose him. He and Dan were the only remainders of family that she still had with her.

"Now tell me what you learned," Fiske commanded as he sat down. Now his voice changed from a tired, old man to the professional businessman one.

"They call themselves the Vespers," Amy said in relief to avoid the tired tone. She was like a drowning person desperately grabbing a lifesaver. She carefully noted that Fiske winced slightly when she heard that name and labeled it privately in her mind. Whatever was powerful enough to make her uncle feel dread, and more importantly, show it publicly was something she wanted to know.

"Who are they?" Amy asked bluntly, "Who was the masked man I was fighting? Is this connected to the raven picture? Who were the idiots I had fought? What information did you extract from them? Who was the girl who was killed and why?" The look that followed the questions said plainly that she would keep pestering until she got satisfactory answers.

"How did I end up with this?" Fiske began to mutterer to himself, though everyone clearly heard him, before answering. "They are called the Vespers and to be honest they are Cahills or more accurately the Cahills are Vespers." At the plainly confused look Amy shot him, he continued.

"Gideon Cahill was part of an extremely important family, even more important than the Cahills that were called the Vespers. The Vespers are an old and powerful family so they were quite… insulted when Gideon chose to reject the family only to go and make his own. They were thought to be a myth; no one had known they existed other than a handful of Cahills that only had half formed suspicions of the family and nothing more. They are dangerous Amy, supernatural even. All the Cahill siblings had no idea of the Vespers other than little Madeline. You're a direct descendent of Madeline, and so was Grace. She found in one of Madeline's old diary entries that she had written of a mysterious ability of the Vespers although she did not identify the nature of the power."

"The masked man is a member of the Vespers I believe. He has several identities, the current one in Arthur Willokins I believe, A trained assassin, the man retreated for some reason but I think it might be because of all the extra agents that were heading toward the clearing. The raven picture is the symbol of some proletarian terrorist group that the Vespers employed. Complete amateurs apparently; couldn't even do a decent roundhouse kick. The um… idiots I believe you called them were part of the group." The man looked like he was fighting a smile for a second.

"They were happy to answer all my questions after I assured them that the ahem devil child, " here he gave a grin, "would be kept far away from them. They didn't seem quite taken to you unfortunately. Honestly Amy I thought I had taught you better manners. Anyway they were singing like magpies. Said some rich bloke hired them to infiltrate the school for some reason. Distractions, I believe although the poor men are under the assumption that the man would free them for their hard work." He paused for a second and a slight expression of regret crossed his features before it disappeared utterly without leaving a trace. But of course it would, Amy thought involuntarily, Madrigals are trained to deal with loss.

"The girl was just a random kill," Fiske explained quietly, his voice leaden with remorse, "It's partly our fault. We should have posted more of our sentries to protect the students but we did not, believing in the fact that certainly they had never even considered the thought of killing an innocent. We believed the situation was far too simple; we underestimated our enemy and paid for it dearly. She just stumbled down on them; completely unaware and ended up dying. We covered up the death but her parents were inconsolable, demanded to see their daughter's body and we had a few troubles. Amy other questions?"

Amy sat still, her mind still in shock. She knew the girl was dead but somehow it had just been an unnecessary detail, a stranger coming to a tragic ending where it meant nothing. She kept forgetting that there were real stakes, people could actually get hurt, and people could actually die. Like my parents, the thought came unbidden to her head and Amy suddenly felt like she really needed to throw up.

A small, reassuring squeeze to her right hand brought Amy out of her personal memory slide. She looked to her right to see a soothing look in Nick's eyes as he looked at her. She gave him a grateful glance and knew that he would understand. Nick would always understand. She looked around the room feeling strangely detached from the situation. Dan was extremely pale and Amy instinctively felt the need to console him. He was probably imagining the same thing she was with their parents. Nick's face was as impassive as ever although his eyes looked stricken. Even with his own horror to deal with, he was glancing at her with an indisputably concerned expression.

Ian looked even more awful than she had. Amy distinctly remembered that it was his school, his classmate that had died. She felt a wash of pity overcome her, if he knew that girl personally than it really must be painful for him to go through her death. She continued to glance at the others faces before a small tug on her hand brought her forcefully back to the endless horrors and joys that they call reality. She looked up to see a faintly smiling Nick standing above her as he helped her up.

"You were pretty out of it," Nick said brushing her reddish god curls out of her face, "Are you okay?" They started walking out the door as Fiske escorted a reluctant Ian to the car that would escort him home. Now that his anger had worn off, Fiske was even giving Ian a sympathetic look. Braving Isabel Kabra's wrath cannot be easy but as life's age old rule stated: Look out for #1, and besides better that it was Ian then him.

"I'm fine," Amy answered automatically, already knowing without having to glance at him that Nick would be amused while he waited for her to spill. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Amy let loose as Nick knew she would.

"Okay, I'm not fine," Amy, admitted, "I didn't think the death would hit me that hard. It's just that you tend to forget these things happen when you're training in class or practicing for a drill. Are you angry at me for doing what I did?" She looked up, worried for his answer although Nick appeared genuinely surprised.

"Mad at you?" Nick asked, his adorable British accent appeared baffled, "Of course I'm not mad at you. Angry at the situation? Yes. Worried about your physical condition? Oh, most definitely. Considering your mental health? Well, maybe- Oh, you must be honest Amy, you do tend to do things that aren't exactly quite… normal. But I understand that you needed to do that. It was probably the best choice."

"So you're not mad," Amy clarified, looking relieved.

"No, I am not angry at you," Nick answered laughing before he sopped and a stormy expression crossed his aristocratic face, "Those men- those _animals_- however, I am angry at. How they could say that- Attack you like that- they can bloody well consider themselves lucky that I am forbidden from the hostage facility or we would have a … talk." His voice was quiet, reasonable even, but filled with a deadly calm, a sure sign of barley controlled fury. The silver flecks in his midnight hued eyes were brighter than ever. Amy shivered. Somehow she doubted that all they would do is talk.

Her shiver seemed to bring him out of his murderous thoughts as he looked down at her, slightly startled and smiled at her tired expression. He bent down and pressed a quick, fleeting kiss to her lips before stepping back with a smile.

"And here," Nick said, gesturing toward the dorm rooms, "Is where I leave you. Get some sleep, Amy." With that he turned to walk away and Amy was left to head into her dorm, fervently hoping that Mel's idea of a heartfelt discussion- which resembled more of a forceful interrogation used by cruel intelligence agencies throughout dictator filled countries- about what happened today would be over quickly so she could go bed. _

Nicholas Verlac POV

Nick watched Amy walk into the dorm room that she shared with Mel- Bri and Mina rooming together a few doors away- where she would undoubtedly go through a series of rapid-fire questions that would make a Russian KGB interrogator proud. At least no one had ever doubted that Mel belonged in the Lucian sector of the Madrigals. And if they ever did then they kept the uncertainty to themselves. The pretty, delicate blond had an uncanny ability to know things that she couldn't have possibly known along with an equally terrifying penchant of exacting humiliating and creative punishments.

Nick took a minute to pause and smile at the remembrance of one of Mel's little jokes. The poor freshmen Madrigal who had in Mel's words "gazed at Luke the wrong way" had certainly gone through a painful payback. He couldn't help but let a chuckle escape him. The poor girl who had fancied a handsome pop star thought she was going insane, seeing things where they shouldn't be, hearing odd noises every other second. She finally had a meltdown in the middle of the mess hall and ended up running out of the room in fear. Everyone was fully aware that Melissa had masterminded the prank, from the easily seen satisfied smirk on her face (other than the ever-innocent Luke of course. Guy still wondered why Diana Hopkins always turned around and ran whenever she caught sight of him) and not a single one of them could prove it.

The only clue was a single beautiful white lily sent to the victim before and after the prank. It was a well-known fact that the white lily was the symbol of group 130, the flower patch on the left sleeve of every member would certainly point that way, but it was also a well known fact that group 130 was dangerous, Madrigal or otherwise. So the preferred response to a Melissa prank adopted by both students and faculty were to keep your mouth shut and pretend it never happened.

Nicks smile disappeared as his mind wandered yet again to what Fiske had said. _They are dangerous Amy, supernatural even. _Supernatural. Beyond known laws of nature. The term bounced throughout his head, shocking him, making him think of things that could not, would not be true. Nick shuddered and for the first time in a long while, Nicholas Verlac genuinely felt fear.

Get a hold of yourself Verlac, he told himself grimly, they're just a few parlor tricks and besides no one else knows. But one person had known. One single person had known for just a single minute, how horrifying, how powerful he was. For a single minute before she was murdered. Nick hadn't meant to do it, hadn't meant to kill her. He could still see the person's eyes wide in horror and silent accusations years since then.

The fire had covered those eyes, those stupid, drunk, common, contact hued, normal eyes of that girl. Beautiful fire that danced, cackling in the air, throwing out sparks like a playful animal, fire that glinted reddish gold like the bright colors of Amy's hair when the sun flickered down on it. It was bright, volatile, beautiful, deadly, and full of life and danger and death. It was the very symbol of his own power, the embodiment of his unique abilities. The abilities that might just mark him a Vesper.

He hadn't practiced in years; the incident when he was twelve had scared him far too much for that. But he had always felt the power there, coiled and full of frustration within him. It was almost like a sentiment person, the anger from never being released was almost palpable. But it was there for him. Almost a part of him like his arm or his leg, and yet different, alien, unique actually. It had comforted and made him feel safe from the world despite the fact that Nick had closed off the power from him. Yet it was his guide, his protector, and his voice of reason still.

He didn't know why and he didn't know how he could possibly know but the power wasn't evil and that was what mattered to him. It was dangerous, pure, raw energy, almost like a mixture of life and death together. It could kill and it could save yet it was a tool to be used for good or evil. Instinct, Nick remembered, I was startled when the woman had just burst in and the fire had acted to save me. But it didn't change the fact that a person had still died by his hand.

He walked into the dorm room he shared with Luke and looked around with a frown. Luke hadn't arrived yet and the room was dark and empty. The bed was perfectly made, seemingly like no one had ever even bothered to sleep in it. He flicked on the switch and the lights came on to illuminate the sparse surroundings. There was only a bed, dresser and desk with a single slim, black laptop on it that lay in Nick's side of the room. Luke's side was a perfect mimicry of his only his bed seemed to be filled what looked like half an electronics store. A very high tech, very expensive and very big electronics store. The room probably had two if not more of every electronic device ever made, a perfect techno geeks dream come true. It looked simple Nick knew, but every single item in this room was made from the best material available and worth hundreds.

The small laptop on his desk would be a perfect example. It was made to everything from breaking into a White house computer to playing a game of Solitaire. It was open now actually, the screen was up. Wait, hadn't he closed the screen when he left? Maybe Luke had done it. But Luke always closed the lid of his precious technology when he was done with it. Nick decided to leave it for later as he headed to his dresser. The minute his back was turned though he heard the faint whirr of a computer being started. He twisted around, startled, only to find the computer screen pure white. Slowly the pixels formed a face he knew, such a familiar, and yet such a strange face. The one face he had never expected to look at again.

The same silver blonde hair, angular features and midnight blue eyes that wreaked havoc among women's hearts that Nick had. The aristocratic eyebrows angled in the familiar line of arrogance, his face full of bored indifference. The ever-present self-assured smirk was there but when Nick looked desperately into the dark eyes he saw no sign of shrew warmth and intelligence. Instead he saw that it was replaced by a cruel derision, the midnight blue eyes as hard and unbending as steel. Unbidden the words stole themselves into Nicks mouth full of a childish plea and fearful hope.

"Father?" Nick asked, his voice wavering, unsure as the word came out of his mouth after years of its neglect, "Father, is that you?"

"Nicholas," the man on the screen said, his lip curling into a sneer of cold amusement, as he looked at his son, "I see you are the same cowardly, sniveling _child_ I saw last time." Nick recoiled. The voice was so painfully familiar and yet the tone made it sound so alien. Every word was a stab to his heart, as Nick tried to remember a father he knew. This couldn't be the same Antonio Alcrez he once called "father" could it?

"Who are you?" Nick said, horrified as he looked at the sneering man in front of him, "What do you want?" To his personal anger, the voice came out meek and yielding.

"Hhmm," the man said his eyes glinting, "Honestly Nicholas. Can't you identify your own father?" Nick was torn in indecision. This man looked and sounded like his father… but on the other hand he was so different from the man, Nick remembered.

"You're not my father," Nick said hoarsely, his throat dry, as he at the dark eyes only grew brighter in amusement.

"Now, now," the man said indulgently, but his smile resembled a shark as it surveyed his prey, "Hardly a nice way to talk to your "fafeer" is it, Nicky?" Nick stood in shock at the sentence. His mind was in shambles. He had a brief flashback of when he as younger… he couldn't pronounce father… so he called him "fafeer"… but how on Earth could he know that…unless… no, it was impossible… dead… fire… Couldn't find the body… Cahills… Cahills are so hard to kill.

"No," Nick whispered brokenly as though denying that it could exist would make his father go away, "No, it couldn't be… it's not possible-"

"For me to be your father," Antonio finished mockingly, "Actually my dear son it is. I'm not dead. I never was. Ask your girlfriend if you like, Vespers are so hard to kill." How calm he sounded when he talked like that, Nick thought disbelievingly, as if we were discussing the weather rather than his supposed death. A complete contrast to his own panic at the sight of his not so dead apparently father.

"Vespers," Nick said shocked, "You're not… not a Vesper? And what does Amy have to do with this?" Nick hoped that his father wouldn't answer. If he was a Vesper… but even more importantly, Amy. What could the Vespers be planning about Amy?

"Just that Amy of all people would know just hard it is to let yourself die," his father answered smoothly side stepping the other question like had always done, "Although I must admit that I was quite surprised when I heard about your relationship. Fate's own twisted sense of humor, I suppose."

"What do you mean?" Nick demanded, his feeling of hopelessness being replaced by anger, "What are you going to do to Amy?" His father seemed amused by his little tirade. Antonio was looking at him with an indulgent air of an adult watching a child's futile temper tantrum and finding it rather amusing.

"Quite besotted with the girl, aren't you Nicholas?" his father asked smiling, "No need to worry. I have no plans for your precious Amy... not now anyway."

"What do you mean '_not now'_," Nick asked, his face ashen, "The attack on the school today, it was you wasn't it? You… you… monster!"

"Well I suppose I did have a hand with it." Antonio said modestly, "Although the flattery is quite kind of you. You don't have to look at me like that Nicholas, the Cahill girl isn't dead is she?" Nick flinched, this wasn't his father this man really was a beast.

"And that other girl," Nick asked his voice matching his fathers perfectly in velvet dangerous tones, like father like son after all, "Care to explain _her_ death?"

"Oh that one," the man said airily, brandishing his hand, "Think of that as collateral damage. Sacrifices must be made when you're fighting a war."

Nick looked at him incredulous before replying, "War? You must be mad!"

"No not mad, Nicholas," Antonio answered softly looking at his son with a dangerous gleam in his eyes, "Brilliant actually. A new thinker. A revolutionist you can say. And you are going to help me with it." Nick looked at his father in alarm; surely his father didn't think that he would betray the Madrigals did he?

"_Me_ help _you_," Nick said laughing, although the laughter sounded bitter even to his own ears, "Why should I do anything for you? You abandoned me for years! Why should I betray the Madrigals at nothing but your command? Actually, what makes you think I would betray the Madrigals at all?"

"Oh Nicholas, I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this," Antonio said mournfully although the gleam in his eye spoke volumes more, "But you will help me. And this is why." With that Antonio's face disappeared for a second only to be replaced by a diagram of sorts on the screen. Nick read the results his face growing paler with every word. His father had been planning this from he start, Nick thought with dread. So this was it. He couldn't do anything now. Stupid, Nicholas cursed himself, it's your entire fault because you were too stupid to figure it out! There was no choice anymore.

Nicholas Verlac knew what he had to do.

_And a quick thank you to all the people who had read. I fixed the seventh chapter so I hope this helps reading the story and I made this especially large so I hope this explains why it took me a week to type and post it to you. I'm still keeping the whole Ian and Amy verses Amy and Nick thing open but I think this will be an Ian and Amy fanfics because I need to keep Alec and Evelyn in the future. However Nick is going to come into the sequel too, and at the last part of the story (like part four because I want to make this a long story) I'm going to have the readers vote on either Nick or Ian. Sadly the other one will end up dying so make your choice wisely. (Not now!) I have a lot of homework to deal with too (I would just like to take a minute to say tat whoever made the eighth grade curriculum at my school was friends with the devil) so it might be a while until my next chapter. Remember to review! _


	9. Betrayal

Cahill's In The Future: A Cahill's Choice

Chapter 8: Betrayal 

Amy Cahill POV

It had been almost three months since the Vesper attack and since Nick made his choice although Amy wasn't aware of the latter. She stood in her gigantic room (twice the size of Beatrice's living room) in the Cahill mansion and looked out the small balcony, which gave a beautiful view of the gardens outside. It was near the end of spring and the air was infused with the heady scent of golden honeysuckle and white lilies that the breeze brought to the windows of each home. Small scarlet poesies grew on the thick green vine crawling up the balcony and the ground was littered with meadow flowers of all colors of the rainbow that fought to be the brightest and most beautiful. Somehow the sight didn't make her any more joyful.

"What am I supposed to do Mel?" Amy asked turning to her friend with an imploring impression. Mel was sitting with her legs gracefully folded in the small but cozy reading alcove that was tucked into the corner of her room. She was the only person that Amy had confided in of her plight and had arrived early to assist Amy in figuring out what to do. The rest of their friends would be coming to the mansion later. "Take a deep breath first," Mel advised her normally mischievous blue eyes oddly serious, Mel may be a bit immature for a Madrigal agent but out f all of them she always kept a level head the best when she needed to, well anytime Luke wasn't involved anyway, "First things first, do you love him?"

"I don't know," Amy replied frustrated, "It's just that ever since what happened at the school, it's like something's changed between us. He can barley look me in the eye and whenever we're alone it's just awkward. I miss his company. I want him back as my friend and I think I may have odd feelings for him but I just don't know what to do." Mel thought that over before replying to Amy.

"Do you want things to be like they were before with him?" Mel asked.

"I thought I did at first," Amy admitted, "I think in some small part I still do but I _know_ something's changed between us and I think I may want it to keep changing."

"What about Nick then?" Mel asked her next question gently.

"I love Nick," Amy answered, "I didn't think I could ever love a person that much but I do. I can't imagine what it would be like if Nick wasn't there. He's well… he's just perfect for me I guess. But I can't stop thinking about Ian. I want both of them in my life but I don't know what I want them as. Is love always so hard?"

"So do you say that you love Ian?" Mel asked pointedly, looking into her friend's eyes. Amy took a long time to answer, her thoughts mixed in a jumbled mess in her head.

"I think I do," Amy whispered shocked by her own revelation then repeated more strongly, "Mel I think… I do love him. But I love Nick too and there both amazing and… I still can't believe they even _like_ me. I'm not even worth it." Mel tried hard not to roll her eyes at her friend's stupidity. Honestly sometimes you really had to wonder how Amy was half as smart as she seemed if she kept thinking like that.

"Of course you are," Mel answered sharply, "You're a wonderful person and you should remember that. They certainly do, after all they both love you." Amy looked at her in surprise; she certainly hadn't expected that from her normally cheery friend. She gave Mel a grateful smile to show her thanks. Friends like Mel make everything else worth it.

"Mel, is it possible to love tow completely incredible guys at once?" Amy asked with a rueful smile at her petite blonde friend.

"I suppose so, after all you're doing it, aren't you?" Mel answered cheerfully and then lowered her voice to a more serious tone as the bell rang downstairs to announce that the others were starting to come. They would have to finish this quickly, Amy thought as the maid escorted three of her friends in.

"I know this isn't the best realistic advice that I could say and not to mention it's unbelievably tacky," Mel said gently to her reddish gold haired friend, "But I think the best you could do now is follow your heart. Either boy would be lucky to have you and if your mind doesn't know who you're in love with then your heart will."

"Yeah," Amy agreed and gave her friend a derisive smile, "But how do you do that when your heart decided to take leave of its senses?" They both laughed at Amy's apt description of her hearts confusion and the turned to walk downstairs to greet the others. At least, Amy reflected privately, if this whole loves things blows up in my face, I have great friends like Mel to be there for me.

Ian Kabra POV

Ian felt a strange mixture of dread and delight as he stood in Amy's doorway. It was not an unpleasant feeling in itself really but one must note that it was rather odd. On one hand, he'd get to see Amy, a fact that seemed to make him almost euphoric in nature and on the other hand, he'd get to see Amy, which really, _really_ made him want to run out of the house as fast as he possibly could and call his chauffeur to demand a ride home. Well Kabra, Ian thought sarcastically to himself, you have finally lost your marbles and not because you hang out with a bunch of supposed "heartless assassins". It's because you have a crush on a girl!

Ian looked around the large hall just in time to see Amy coming down the dark walnut made staircase. Never in his life had Ian appreciated such wide sweeping staircases more than he did now. This was a house that had lasted for hundreds of years, back when there really were balls and debutants in England (although from the look of it you couldn't believe that it was longer than five years. Just one of the much magical things money could bring.) The soft yellow light falling from the crystal chandelier fell on the slender girl, illuminating the streaks of gold in her hair and her pale, classical features as her lithe body gracefully descended the stairs. Despite the fact that Amy was wearing a white top and a pair of faded blue jeans, Ian could easily imagine her in a beautiful flowing emerald green dress of bright silk done in a post Victorian design and covered with illustrations done in jade.

Ian was so busy with his fantasy that he failed to notice how Daniel had walked up to him. Well that is to say he failed to notice until Daniels elbow made a not too gentle contact with his gut.

"Hint Kabra," Dan whispered mockingly, "A guy does not look all that attractive if a fly buzzes into his mouth, so I would like to suggest that you stop gaping at my sister!" Ian closed his moth with an audible snap and sent a reproachful glance in Daniel's direction that were sadly wasted as Dan had turned his attention elsewhere. Ever since Ian had become good friends with the Madrigals he and Dan had been on decent terms and were even getting along better but naturally Daniel was still a bit touchy if anyone even dared to glance at his sister.

"Hey guys," Amy greeted cheerfully, followed by an exuberant as always Mel. Mel had opted for an all white Prada outfit today which on technical terms should have made her look like a ghost with her pale skin but somehow Mel not only managed to pull it off, the girl actually looked gorgeous in it. Obviously Luke thought so too, his eyes hadn't been off her since he first came in. Ian tried not to chuckle. Mel was the only person he knew who could look as fabulous fashion wise as his little sister Natalie. In fact Natalie had now taken to the habit of making sure to catch a picture of Mel's outfits whenever possible with an almost worshipping action. Melissa had just become her official shopping model.

Ian glanced at Amy again and had to fight off a massive wave of jealousy he had just felt when she kissed Nick in hello. His anger was immediately forgotten however when Amy turned and shot him a brilliant smile. He really must be pathetic, Ian reflected silently, if a smile from her was enough to make him forget his anger.

"I'm glad you came," Amy said warmly as she walked up to Ian. She seemed genuinely glad to see him and for some stupid reason his legs turned felt like jelly.

"Of course I would come," Ian answered with a small smile, surprised at how easy it felt. The awkwardness between them seemed to have lessened a little, Ian thought.

"Enough with the greetings," Adrian interrupted, looking every bit the symbol of a stylishly dressed millionaire's son that he was, "What are we hear to do?" Mina stepped over and hit his head gently. Her outfit seemed a bit cleaner today; her simple black shirt and black pant ensemble had only a few flecks of green paint on them.

. "Well I didn't come to hear you complain," Mina snapped at him, a formidable presence despite her small size. Ian could help but think how obviously perfect they were for each other- and how blind they were to not recognize that fact.

"Actually my uncle plans to have a little soiree in the ballroom of the Cahill mansion for all the Madrigal students and _we_ got roped into making the plans," Amy explained indicating her and Dan, "Can you help?"

"Of course," Brianna answered quickly as she walked up, her mind already spinning with party plans no doubt, "When is the party? What is the theme? How many people are invited and what's our budget?" Dan looked at her in bemusement.

"It's the Beginning of Summer gala so obviously the theme seems to be a summer night. About three hundred Madrigals and a few other friends were invited, and the budgets three hundred thousand dollars unless you count food which is already being prepared. He wants a fancy impossible to ever forget type of party."

"So to your uncle three hundred Madrigals are considered little?" Mark answered as he walked up to join the group.

"Apparently," Dan replied with a grimace, "And we have less than a week to finish it. More like two days, actually. So are you guys in?" It was Mina who answered with her head spinning with ideas of party decorations.

"Why not?" Mina grinned with delight, "I've always loved a challenge."

Nicholas Verlac POV

"Are you insane? That design would never fit!"

"You know Adrian just because you have no artistic skill to speak of…"

"I have enough artistic skill to know…"

"Guys, don't you think your arguing is a bit pointless-"

"Not now, Bri!"

"Ian, you stepped on my foot!"

"It's not my fault, Daniel pushed me!"

"No I didn't! Ow, Mel! I told you, I didn't do it!"

"Uh, guys? Where do I put this?"

"I'm just saying that…"

"Yes, well if I wanted your opinion your opinion I…"

"Oh go jump off a lake Adrian."

"I would to get away from your bad painting!"

"No wait! Mina don't throw that!"

"Oops, sorry Amy. At least now we know purple isn't your best color…"

"What do you mean you lost the chefs number! You're a dead man Luke!"

"Uh… Mark that's my foot you're stepping on…"

"Seriously guys what do I do with this?"

"Not now Bri!"

With how they were acting, Nick thought amused although he should have been feeling far from that as he surveyed the chaos before him, even a deaf, blind, man with Eisenhower Holts IQ could figure out that it wasn't going well. He tried to hold back a laugh as Brianna tripped over a fallen tablecloth and her paintbrush, which was incidentally just dipped into a can of baby blue paint, ended up on Marks face. Naturally Mark flailed backwards in shock and his arm grabbed the end of the ladder Mina was standing on. The movement disrupted the ladders balance and she ended up toppling over into a shocked Daniel while her rosy petal pink paint dropped down on Adrian's head. Yup, only his friends could get into that type of disarray, that well.

The argument immediately continued though as he knew it would before Amy suddenly burst into laughter. Nick marveled at how carefree and innocent sounding that bell chime laugh seemed to be. Everyone automatically turned his or her head to the unsuspected noise where Amy stood laughing. She certainly made an odd sight, splattered half way with royal purple paint and her hair mussed.

"Why are you laughing?" Luke demanded a little irritably.

"Look at yourselves!" Amy said grinning, "We certainly don't look like the noble and powerful Cahill's we're supposed to be!" Amy's laughter was contagious and the scene certainly was funny as everyone began loosening up and joining her. Imagine what everyone else would say if they saw the great and feared Madrigals (and Ian who was sort of one of them) splattered in paint and bickering like a bunch of kindergarteners!

After a while they had managed to successfully clean themselves up to their satisfaction (although Adrian still complained about his ruined snakeskin Gucci boots) and had even started to get to work in an organized type of way, disarray and turmoil added of course. Laughs occasionally bubbled out as they remembered there less than respectable scenes and tried to out goof the others. Still they got a large part of the decorations finished and most of the planning was done before hand so all they had to do was make a lot of phone calls.

Finally the room was semi-ready and plans had been made to sneak a few professionals in to do the rest of the job. Fiske had wanted them to do it but what Fiske didn't know wouldn't hurt them, Adrian reasoned quickly. The rest of them were in no mood to continue working so they accepted his twisted logic without complaint.

Nick was in a pretty good mood as he got to his mansion. After finding out that his mother was in Argentina for a Madrigal matter he gave strict instructions to the staff that he wasn't to be bothered and retired up to his room, which resemble more of a royal hotel suite than anything else as Amy had often remarked. His mood turned however as his Blackberry buzzed slightly and he turned to pick it up. He had a message. Just three completely innocent words but it made Nick's blood run cold.

_**We Move Tonight**_

Nick flopped down on his bed, as though the three words were completely draining him of strength. He felt his power, his birthright Nick remembered bitterly, uncoil within him and send waves of reassurance as Nick felt his body become more panicked. The assurance worked to some point as Nick's adrenaline slowed down and his heart filled with the heavy realization of hopelessness. He had hoped that they would forget about him. But it seemed they had not. Up in the right hand corner of the phones digital screen was the insignia of the Vespers. A falcon with a dark rose in it's claws flying gently above a field of ash with its wings outspread in a magnificent arc.

Nick stood still as the lyrics of a song he'd once heard Luke perform when they were younger came to mind. It summed up his situation perfectly.

_I just feel confused in my own little bubble_

_I walk around and I cause so much trouble_

I do feel confused. What is it about your parents that make you feel affection towards them no matter what they had done? I hate my father but I love him too… and that scares me. Love and hate. Two sides of the same coin. I know I feel confused… and… and afraid. I feel afraid. Of what I have to do and how I have to do it. I feel afraid that Amy may never forgive me again.

_Unknown to the world my problems double, triple_

_A pebble tossed into the ocean without a single ripple_

Amy would understand. If I told her than she wouldn't be angry. She would help me. But I can never tell her. No matter what I must keep this from her.

_Can't go anywhere; can't run very far_

_Never happy with the way things always are_

But it doesn't matter what I want. Nothing matters but what I have to do. My father made sure of that. But wouldn't he? When I was younger hadn't he showed me how to make a perfect knot? One that no one could escape from? He did it to that poor bunny. Now my hands are tied too and I can't escape his grip.

_All I can say is that I feel I'm being used_

_All I know is that I'm just plain confused_

I am being used. My father is using me. He's using my emotions against me. But does he care about me at all? Was I just one of his tools to him, and never a son?

_There's nothing I can do; there's nothing I can say_

_There's no help to be found; I just wanna get away_

But I can't go away. I'm chained here. Chained by my heart, my affection for others. But will my love save them? Or will it destroy them like my fire did so long ago?

_Trapped inside a deep dark hole_

_Wanna get away; wanna get control_

But I have no control. And the hole is deep, and dark, without a shred of light. Like my deceit to Amy. I'm a monster; a reflection of my father. How amusing it seems now, but hadn't I once wished to be nothing but that?

_Trapped in a web of my own twisted lies_

_Twist and turn, I have to say good-bye_

_Twist and turn; I have to say good-bye_

I am trapped in a web. A web spun out of betrayal, and hate, and fear… and love. Now I'm trapped in that web… trapped all alone to die. Good- bye Amy, I'll always love you.

Nick looked up at his ceiling as his thoughts flitted past, keeping in rhythm to the lines. This was the part where Luke had played such a sweet, haunting melody on the piano. A melody that was hopeless and yet full of hope. But he had only one hope to cling to and he grabbed it with all the power he had. One good thing would come out of this, Nick thought determined, and one good thing is all I need.

After that thought he turned his head again and looked into the phones screen once more. The three words were there, glowing so innocent yet with the unknown power to change lives. He read them to himself once again, read the dreaded, hopeless words.

_**We Move Tonight **_

Melissa POV

Perfect, Mel thought as she saw Luke's eyes widen considerably as he saw her. He swallowed noticeably much to her satisfaction. She had worn a navy blue halter-top dress; not her first choice but it _was_ Luke's favorite color, pinned her blonde hair up in an elaborate swirl, and put on her sapphire necklace with the matching star shaped earrings that he had bought her last month.

She looked amazing she knew, but couldn't help herself from worrying that he wouldn't like it, despite Amy's many assurances that she looked stunning. She had gotten so nervous and twitchy that Brianna, quiet, peaceful, Brianna had finally lost it and told her to stop worrying for no reason or she would be forced to take out her knives. Her fears were unfounded however as Luke seemed to quite like the outfit judging from the fact that his moth was wide open.

He didn't look that bad himself. His dark brown hair was perfect and dangled over his serious eyes. He was wearing a dark blue suit like she had asked him to and in his hand was a spectacular corsage made up of a single rose bud with wide pink petals that looked as soft as silk on a black band. And best of all his fan entourage wasn't surrounding him! Mel smiled widely when she saw him. She couldn't help it. She just loved him so much, and she knew he love her back no matter what she was like.

She had a few doubts when Amy had taken a fancy to playing matchmaker and arranged a date between them. Maybe a few doubts weren't exactly the best way to put it. In all honesty she had been incredulous when her friend had insisted that she go on a date with him. They were so completely unlike each other that she had disbelieved they would have anything to talk about. But strangely Luke and her had found a lot to say to each other about so many different things. After one perfect and fun night together they had scheduled another and another until Mel had found her self, falling for the handsome pop star. They balanced each other perfectly. He was her voice of reason and she was his adventurous side. Now though she was really grateful her friend had insisted. Speaking of Amy, Mel thought as she looked around, where was she?

There she was, Mel immediately noticed and proudly saw that she was gaining a few envious looks from most of the girls. She had been begging Amy to let her get Amy ready for that gala and after several minuets of resisting she finally gave in. And it was obvious that Mel's fashion brilliance along with her assistant Natalie Kabra who was more than happy to help her role model and her unwilling helpers Bri and Mina had made Amy look nothing short of fabulous.

She had on a pure ink black dress, Mel had been insistent on that. The dress was simple with only a few designs on the long sleeves made of a lighter gray silk but it was perfect on Amy's slender form. The dress came up to her knees and its dark color showed off her pale, porcelain skin. Her hair was waving down in glossy curls on her back, the reddish gold also a sharp contrast against the dark black of her outfit. Her face had no make-up at all, Mel had wanted the purely natural look for her, and the only jewelry she had on was her grandmother Grace's beautiful jade necklace in the shape of dragons and a pair of emerald earrings.

For her hair Natalie had the brilliant idea of attaching tiny clips shaped like flowers and made of Columbian emeralds onto her reddish gold locks so now they sparkled in the light as Amy turned her head. Mel had even drawn a Garden of Eden type of design with trails of green ivy and beautiful flowers in a rare black henna design on her hand. The final effect of that entire process made Amy look like some type of exotic princess from a far away land long ago when there were dragons and castles and handsome princes on a white horse.

She looked beautiful and Mel apparently wasn't the only one to notice. Ian Kabra and Nicholas Verlac both had there face turned toward her with identically funny looks of amazement and awe on them. Mel considered going up there and offering to tape their mouths back up. The looks on their face might just be worth it! Daniel also looked up to smile at his sister when she came down the stairs and Fiske looked equally proud gazing at his beautiful niece. He had been thrilled when he had seen the decorations and had praised them for their brilliance, something that made Mel beam even now.

The professional workers had finished off the last parts but they had done most of the work. And despite arguments, falling paint, ruined banners, and Mina nearly wringing Adrian's neck, the room had ended up looking pretty decent. The chandeliers had been ripped off of their light bulbs and replaced with lighted candles instead so the room was bathed in a soft, golden glow. The room was freshly painted a beautiful pearl green except for the head wall, which was painted into a mural with vivid colors in panels that depicted famous Madrigals and there actions throughout history.

Even the buffet in a long table heading outside to the lake had gotten many compliments. The Madrigal chef from Paris that they had hired had made a beautiful, light meal, which was both delicious and wonderful to look at. Mel's own personal favorite was the delicate bright flowers made of spun sugar that melted in your mouth and released a burst of white chocolate. One thing was positive, Mel thought as she surveyed the room around her with glee, this would be a party that no body will forget. A new song with an infectious melody just came on and Mel turned to Luke with a grin.

"Let's dance!" Mel shouted over the loud music and at Luke's nod she grabbed his arm and dragged him to the dance floor.

Amy Cahill POV

"You look stunning," Nick murmured as Amy walked up like a fairy from the green plains of Ireland melding out of a nearby river or an oak tree to join a party. Amy smiled at him feeling an odd burst of shyness in front of him. He looked amazing, even more than usual with his dark midnight blue suit on his tall slender frame and his silver blonde hair falling into his bright silver dappled eyes. She smiled as she reached up to tuck the hair back behind his ear.

"Thanks," Amy said beaming, "You too." They stood there in an odd silence for a minute before Amy looked behind him and grinned.

"Hey Ian," Amy said as the young Lucian walked up with a small glass of champagne in his hand. He did make a dashing picture in his ink black suit with his flawless hair perfectly styled but he seemed to have come without a date. She took a minute to puzzle this over. _The_ Ian Kabra comes to a party without a date? Someone somewhere must be dying of a heart attack. But judging from many of the looks Ian seemed to be receiving from the female population Ian just might not be alone in a few minutes. Although the Kabra heir seems to have no idea whatsoever as to the glances.

"Hey Amy," Ian greeted her with his familiar warmth that always seemed to calm her, "I have to say you look spectacular tonight. You're going to have a problem trying to keep her from the other guys, Nick. " He looked cheerful but for some reason his amber eyes were dimmed. And did I see some regret in there, Amy wondered.

"I probably will," Nick said as he mock winced before turning to Amy with a teasing tone in his voice, "Are you sure you're worth the trouble?" Before Amy could answer one of the members of the Madrigal Council called his name and he looked up annoyed with the interruption.

"Go," Amy encouraged, "I'll be fine Nick." Nick hesitated for another second before turning to go greet the Council member. Amy looked up to see Ian's amber eyes study her, looking unusually sad.

"What's with the no date policy?" Amy asked with a smile to show Ian she was teasing, "Couldn't bribe a pretty girl enough to go with you this year?" Ian didn't laugh or even take offense as she had expected but rather chose to look at her oddly.

"There's a girl I like," Ian explained hesitantly not looking at Amy as a rose hued blush colored his face. She looked at him in surprise, and surprisingly jealousy. What girl would be good enough for _her_ Ian? Wait, not _her_ Ian. He's unattached and he's finally found a decent girl to like. So I should feel happy for him, wish him luck, right? Then why do I look like I want to find this girl right now so I could choke her scrawny neck? It's because I'm his friend, Amy told herself silently, so naturally I want the best for him.

"So why didn't you ask her to come?" Amy looked up arranging her features into a bright smile before a thought struck her, "Wait it's because she's part of a Cahill branch that hates the Madrigals, right? Is it because you hang out with us?" Ian shook her head to wave away her concerns.

"No," Ian reassured quickly, "She just has a… boyfriend. But I can't help myself from really liking her. She's just… amazing you know. Really smart, and beautiful, and kind and well perfect." Ian looked at her with his dark amber eyes.

Perfect? Seriously how on Earth could Ian's crush be that good, Amy thought moodily. Next thing you know, Ian will tell me that she flied to the moon and can breathe underwater. Besides she's not exactly brilliant to refuse a guy as great as Ian. She doesn't deserve to have him like her the way he does.

"Well she's an idiot," Amy objected strongly, "How can she not know what an awesome and kind type of person you are. Seriously, she doesn't deserve someone like you loving her anyway. I mean you're nice, you're talented, you're handsome, you're-"

"Really?" Ian asked quietly looking at her with a hopeful expression.

"Well yeah," Amy answered perplexed, "You should know that." They stood in an awkward silence as Ian looked a lot more cheerful and Amy felt much more confused. What the hell just happened?

"Amy," a voice said interrupting their talk as Nick walked up to them, "Sorry to interrupt Ian but do you mind if I steal Amy away for a dance?"

"Sure," Ian answered, not looking either of them in the eye, "I've got to go see Adrian. Save a dance for me Ames?"

"Alright," Amy answered looking back over her shoulder to smile at him slightly as Nick pulled her toward the dance floor. She turned back toward the dance and didn't see Ian walk away with a dejected expression or see that Mel had observed and was thinking to herself, "Poor guy, never seen a Lucian so… bleak before. Who knew that hopeless was a word in Ian's dictionary?"

Nick pulled her slightly toward him as they immediately seized on to the rhythm of the dance. Soon both were spinning in graceful circles to the melodic orchestra and Nick smiled at her.

"You look so lost in thoughts," Nick told her as the music of the waltz floated over to them. Amy smiled at him in an abstracted way as she gathered her ideas.

"Sorry," Amy answered smiling ruefully, "I can't help but think about the… you know the Vespers." Nick cringed at the name before replying.

"This is supposed to be a night of celebration. You should be happy," Nick, said softly, "You don't have to carry all the weights of the world on your shoulder. We're teenagers, maybe it's time we try acting that way."

"I know," Amy, replied her voice lowered before she smiled, "But we're going to be inheriting this mess one day. Don't you think the younger generation should try to help save it now?" Nick looked thoughtful as he contemplated her thoughts.

"Yes," he answered finally, "But not to the point that you forget who you are. You don't have to find the cure for cancer, stop global warming and destroy nuclear weapons all in one day Ames." He looked down at her with a small smile as he gently twirled her away form the crowd and into a more secluded area to the edge of the lake. They stopped dancing for a minute as Nick guided them to the gardens, still filed with the scents of the lilies and jasmines.

"It's a beautiful night isn't it?" Amy asked looking up at the bright stars above her "Isn't it sad when night is over and the stars have to go away?"

"Everything has an ending," Nick replied as he plucked a small white lily form the flowerbed and tenderly wove it through her hair, "If it didn't then the beginnings wouldn't matter anymore." Amy tilted her head as she considered his logic.

"I suppose so," Amy answered, "But it's still sad to see something leave. You never know, it might not come back." Nick didn't answer her reply as he turned around with a small object in his hands.

"May I?" he asked quietly as though speaking any louder would destroy the magic of the moment. Amy looked in amazement at the small golden bracelet glinting in his open hand. It was a bunch of intricately woven strands of platinum gold that resembled vines with small leaves of emerald that still showed a white center of salt crystal that revealed them to be the costly and beautiful Columbian jewels and tiny flowers made of a dark red ruby with streaks of dusky gold shot through the center. There was a small heart charm dangling off the bracelet made of sapphire on the outside but revealed an inside made of jade that had one word inscribed on it. _**Forever. **_

Amy tried to hold back her tears and nodded. Gently lifting up her hand, Nick slipped the delicate and beautiful bracelet that fit perfectly on her slender wrist.

"It's beautiful," Amy, whispered her eyes still on the one word adorned within the heart charm. It glinted softly in the light as Amy lifted her wrist to admire the gift.

"Not as much as you," Nick replied easily, "I hope you like it."

"Of course I do," Amy answered looking up at him in amazement, "I love it Nick. You have no idea what it means to me. Thank you." Nick smiled at her.

"You know," he said looking into her jade eyes, "It was two years ago exactly that we first met and I still can't believe that you're here with me now. It seems that every time I close my eyes and I expect to you to disappear form view."

"You're not getting rid of me the right way," Amy told him glancing down at her wrist again, "Believe me beautiful and thoughtful gifts won't make a girl run very far. I don't deserve this Nick. It's beautiful but you shouldn't have-" Nick looked amused by her denials for a second before he stopped her mid sentence by reaching out and pressing his lips to hers quickly.

"I don't think that's the right way either," Amy replied a little breathlessly as he leaned back from the kiss. Why did he always leave her feeling like this?

"Yes, well I think I'd rather keep you around," Nick replied offhandedly as he smiled at her. He leaned in again to kiss her but what started out as a gentle, chaste kiss quickly turned more passionate, more desperate. He kissed her like this might be the last time they would ever do it, like she would be in danger any moment now. The both inclined back up and Amy was surprised to see the wild, anxious look in Nicks dark midnight blue eyes. He gripped her tightly as though to let her go would get her killed.

"You have to promise me something," Nick whispered frantically, his grip tightening until it became almost painful although Amy didn't notice that.

"What? What's wrong Nick?" Amy asked, her concern plainly visible in her bright jade eyes as she looked up at him, "Why do I have to promise?"

"Promise me you'll be safe," Nick pleaded, almost begging her, "I don't what you to get hurt. There are so many dangers… if I can't protect you… Please don't take unnecessary risks! Promise me Amy!" She looked up at him in shock. What were the dangers she needed to say away from?

"I promise," Amy, replied looking up at him with worry, "I'll be fine Nick. Are you okay?" He seemed to be fine now though. He had quickly calmed down when she had promised and was running his hand through his light colored hair.

"I'm alright," Nick, answered looking down at her and smiling slightly, "Oh didn't look so worried Amy! Isn't it my job to be the nervous one in this relationship? I'll be fine, I truly will. Why don't we go inside now?" Amy still looked concerned but she nodded and followed him to the still crowded ballroom.

"I have to leave for a minute," Nick said regretfully, looking down at her with an odd look in his eyes, "I have to go to the loo." He turned to head toward the right as Amy continued looking around the room.

"Are you looking for anyone?" Ian's questioning voice made her turn her head toward the tall teen leaning casually against the pillar as though it was perfectly within his rights to do whatever he pleased.

"Not really," Amy replied absently, "Just watching I guess." Ian was about to reply but he looked up and then quickly grabbed a very startled Amy's hand and pulled toward the dance floor. He gestured with his head for her to keep silent for a minute.

"Sorry, about this," Ian whispered to her ear as he kept one hand on her back and the other gripping her hand, "It's just that this girl has been stalking me all night and I can't get rid of her. It's like another Penelope all over again. No, she's even scarier then Penny. You have to help me!" Amy peered over his shoulder in amazement to see that a small brunette was actually glaring at her right now.

"Don't look," Ian's frantic voice made her look up again to see that his wide amber eyes were wide in terror, "What do I do?"

"Are you telling me that the great Lucian heir is afraid of a simple girl?" Amy asked, her tone amused as Ian continued to determinedly avoid the girl's eyes.

"She's scary," Ian said, "Besides you promised to save a dance for me!"

"All right," Amy agreed playfully, "We did have an agreement. But the minute this song's over you're going to walk up to that girl and tell her you're not interested in a relationship right now, okay?" Ian's eyes widened even further at the order.

"Are you insane?" Ian demanded, his voice a mixture of a shout and a whisper, "She's a Madrigal agent, she'll kill me! Don't you dare leave me now!" Amy was about to answer but didn't get a chance to reply as-

RING! RING! RING! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! RING!

Ian jumped back startled as the alarm bell rang throughout the manor. Many of the guests were jumping in shock form the noise or having a full-blown panic attack. The good thing about Madrigal agents however is that 1) they actually trust their fellow branch members and 2) they calm down with and end up accessing the situation with a level head pretty quickly. So when Mr. Terrion, the Madrigal Survival Instincts teacher/ ASIS secret agent jumped onto the table and began barking out orders to immediately leave the building, the agents (and Ian) quickly followed his order.

Amy moved away from the tide of people heading out the door and lost sight of Ian's jet-black hair as the rapidly moving crowd swallowed him up. Instead she turned toward the other direction and made a beeline to her uncle Fiske. Something was going on and she expected answers.

"What just happened?" Amy asked her uncle, making sure to raise her voice so it could be heard above the loud movement, "Why is the alarm blaring?" Fiske looked up, looking agitated over something onto the pale concerned face of his niece

"I think it's the Vespers," Fiske answered his face looking dejectedly ghost like, "We had a copy of the disk stored in the manor and I'm trying to get it now."

"What disk?" Amy asked hurrying to keep up with Fiske's wide stride, "What are the Vespers after? Wait… how the hell did they get in here in the first place?"

"We think… Amy there might be a traitor among the Madrigal who led them in," Fiske answered wincing at his niece's horrified expression, "The disk is a list of all the Cahill strongholds in the world, we were meaning to have it sent to the Madrigal underground safe in Alaska. We put it in the east wing, the technology corridor in the third floor of the manor. If they find it… well we can't let them find it."

Amy felt her head spinning as it sorted through the delicate information her uncle had just revealed. A few sentences automatically pieced together in her head. _List of all the Cahill strongholds… put it in the east wing… Promise me you'll be safe… so many dangers… if I can't protect you… have to go to the loo… _

"There's no bathroom toward the right," Amy whispered horrified as the answer came to her head. Suddenly she turned around and started running out to the garden, ignoring her uncle's shouts to stop, behind her.

"No…" Amy whispered to herself, through numb lips as she hurried even faster toward the eastern wall of the garden, "He wouldn't… I must be wrong."

She slowed down as she reached the wall and saw a tall, dark figure already standing there. The window three stories above him were open and a thick rope was hanging down. The house had scuff marks from boots shadowed slightly on its stone walls and not a single bird could be heard flitting above the trees.

"You," Amy whispered slowly as the dark figure turned as though waiting for her.

"How did you know where to find me?" Nick asked, his voice expressionless as though he wouldn't care either way.

"I knew you were going to be here," Amy responded quietly," Because that's what I would have done if I were in your place. We're too alike for me not to guess." The handsome face showed no surprise, only sadness and to a small extent regret. Amy had never seen his face so open, his emotions so plainly seen. And she couldn't stand it. The words that came out of her mouth weren't the furious accusations she had wanted or even the pathetic pleadings that she had feared. It was a single word and his answer would change the outcome of her future.

Amy looked into the midnight eyes of the boy she had loved- that for some reason she still loved- and asked the question that she knew she must have answered. For good or for bad, she had to know this.

"Why?" Amy asked simply. Nicholas didn't need to waste his time on pointless denials or ask what she would mean. She knew that he'd betrayed them, and he was perfectly aware that she needed to know the reason for him becoming a traitor. They just knew each other that well. They always had- for the good and the bad.

Nick shrugged casually although this situation was far from casual, "I had a feeling for it." Amy stood still, he sounded so careless, so cold. This couldn't be the Nick she knew.

"_You had a feeling for it_," Amy said her voice growing in anger until she was almost shouting at him, "What type of an answer is that! You betrayed everyone, the Madrigals, your friends, your family, me…" Her voice broke at the last word.

"Silly little Amy," Nick answered, his voice mocking, "So completely loyal aren't you Ames? The Madrigals weren't working out for me so I thought I'd go to someone who pays better for my particular brand of talent."

"Your talent," Amy said her voice bitter as she came to her realization, "My apologies. I didn't know becoming a double agent to your friends, your _family_ was considered a _talent_." Nick laughed, his voice sounding cold and hollow.

"Believe me, the last thing I'm doing is betraying my family," Nick said, flashing his usual charming grin although there was something sinister about it.

"What does that mean?" Amy asked but when Nick remained silent she continued, hating it when her voice started out shaky and uncertain, "It won't work you know, the Madrigal agents are all coming. Stop this Nick, give back the disk and then…"

"And then what Amy," Nick answered mockingly as she trailed off in confusion, "I made my choice remember. I stole the disk. They would never trust me again. And even if they did then you would warn them of me. You care too much about the Madrigals to not do that. If by some miracle that they don't believe you, then you would still remember. Still hate me… and I can't stand to see that happen in front of me."

With that he leaned forward lightly and closed the distance between them with a quick, innocent kiss before Amy's mind had even noticed what he was doing and could manage to stop him. When he came back up, Amy cursed herself silently as she felt her breath slow, and her heart quicken. Her body felt an almost painful ache to have him leave her, the cold air replacing the space where his warm body was a second before.

"Good by Amy," Nick whispered sweetly before he disappeared up the wall with only a single white lily left in his place. Amy stood there, her fists curled and her shoulders shaking with unbroken sob and the gentle scent of the lily washed over her. Five minutes later several agents found her as they searched for the traitor and Amy gave numerous recounts of what had happened with Nick.

Throughout it all she remained poised and professional, the very symbol of a level headed Madrigal agent. The tears would come later she knew, behind closed doors in the darkness of her room late at night but now… now she had to be the agent she was born to be. Later she could plan her next move.

_An Excerpt From The Madrigal Council Meeting _

"_This is madness!" the agent pounded on the table with his fist to gain some notice from the arguing members, "Think rationally. What will we do about the boy?" _

"_Nicholas Verlac?" another member answered, disgruntled, "I knew we shouldn't have kept him after… He was a traitor form the start I tell you! Like no good, father like son!" There were a few murmurs of agreement at this._

"_What's doe is done," a third member said quietly, "But how will we deal with this new… development. The Vespers will have something planned. They always do."_

"_We need to find out what it is obviously," a member scowled, "We need someone to infiltrate the group. We know where the stronghold is all we need is an agent who has both training and wouldn't be automatically killed by the Vespers." _

"_Send an agent into the Vesper stronghold," a new member whispered horrified, "Surely we cannot do something that cruel." _

"_We have no choice," the agent who had spoken last time said quietly, "Don't look at me like that Rachel. We really have no other choice with such a favorable outcome. However only one agent would fit the requirements that I know of…" _

"_The Cahill girl," the third member asked, "Are you sure that's wise. When I heard about her relationship wit the young Verlac I was shocked. Completely ironic isn't it? We should have been warned by that."_

"_But that would be perfect," the agent argued, "So Verlac wouldn't kill her immediately. He'll just probably try to make her change sides or something." _

"_Wouldn't that be worse?" the woman, Rachel asked doubtfully, "We don't want the Vespers to get even stronger. And the Cahill girl would be tempted. Don't ever forget who the girl's parents were. This might just end up blowing on our face."_

"_It's also our bets chance," a young agent argued._

"_And what does that say about us?" Rachel muttered receiving a few glares._

"_Amy wouldn't betray us," Fiske spoke up now, his voice filled with sadness, and a weary tone, "But we can't tell her about whom she is. It would be too much for her. Finding out now… I don't think this mission is a good idea for her."_

"_She'll want to do something," the agent- Althorn was his name- disagreed, "You can't protect her from her destiny forever Fiske. And you had said it yourself; the girl will probably disregard or orders and do it without our permission. At least now she could have our assistance." The tone from his voice indicated that Amy's impressed him by her blatant disrespect for the rules._

"_We should ask her. If she agrees, then she should be allowed to go. Agreed?" Rachel asked the group. A chorus of unanimous yeses made the choice. Now they could only hope that they wouldn't come to hate their decision. _

Amy Cahill POV

Amy Cahill, granddaughter of Grace Cahill, descendent of some of the most powerful people throughout history, born of powerful lineage, and the second best Madrigal agent of her year sat on the chair outside the council room in silence. I suppose I'm the first best Madrigal agent of my year now, with Nick gone, Amy thought sadly as she remembered the friendly, intense competition between the two. But I'd happily be last every year just to get him back.

She remembered when she had first seen him. At that random meeting in the Tokyo airport. Well not exactly random. He had seen her by the plane store and had followed her for some reason that Amy still didn't know today. When she had seen him however- and despite the fact that really couldn't stand him when they first met- a completely random poem she had read last year had come to her.

_Angels Flames_

_I saw a burning man once_

_When I got up from bed at night_

_Flames licked his body with glee_

_Yet his wings remained pure white_

_Wings I thought with surprise_

_Who could this stranger be?_

_Why does the flame not burn him?_

_Why does he look so happy?_

_His hair was like melted gold_

_His eyes an azure blue_

_He was as slender as a reed_

_His face was open and true_

_He smiled when he saw me_

_Raised his hand and waved_

_Scarlet sparks flew form his fingertips_

_But he needn't be saved_

_I smiled back at him_

_Then turned to go to bed_

_I had truly seen a miracle_

_Yet the thought never passed my head_

_I remembered a year later_

_Though the man never came_

_I saw a house burn in fire_

_And recalled the angel in flames_

Amy smiled bitterly as the lies came to her. He was like that at first. He was her angel, her absolute, unbelievable, perfection. Although unbelievable was probably right. He turned out to be a liar. But he had been so right for her. He had made her feel so safe, so secure. She remembered the poem now though. Like the last lines in the poem. He really was a miracle and she recalled him right as her heart went on fire and burned to cinders. Amy shivered but it wasn't cold that made her do so. Fire. Wonderful, deadly, beautiful fire. Fire that took her parents from her and that extinguished Irina's life.

Amy was lost in her musings for a while so she did not notice when a tall shadow fell over her and strong arms reached out to gently help her up. She looked up in surprise only to meet Ian's amber eyes. He seemed to sense that she didn't want anyone to talk to as he just gave her a sad, understanding smile.

"The Council wants to talk to you," Ian muttered as he helped her, "You can't put it off Ames." Amy smiled as she looked at him. Trust Ian to understand how she was feeling. He had always been that way. Her steady, dependable, trustworthy friend. She sighed; Amy really didn't deserve his kindness.

She took in a deep breath and walked into the dimly lit, circular room. She paused once and nodded slightly to Luke who returned the gesture with a small smile. He of all people would understand her sadness at Nick's betrayal. They had been friends since childhood after all. Amy stood by the wide table and looked into the faces of the twelve Council members there noting that her uncle, Fiske, looked particularly unhappy.

"Amy Cahill," one of the agents- was his name Michael? - started, "I suppose you know why we brought you here." Amy nodded, she had been expecting this.

"Yes," she answered firmly, "and I want to do it. Whatever your plan against the Vespers is I want to do it." Fiske tried not to wince at the obvious determination on his niece's face. Michael looked quite leased but Rachel was biting her lip in worry. The other agents had varying looks of horror, grief, or smugness on their faces.

"Amy," Rachel asked, "Are you sure? We don't need to be too hasty after all. You don't even know what the assignment is. The innocence of a child-"

"Innocence?" Amy interrupted bitterly, narrowing her jade green eyes, "What innocence, Rachel? I lost my innocence when I saw my parents burn in a house by a fire my aunt started! I stopped being a child after my family betrayed me! After they tried again and again to kill me!" She was shouting by this point and her perfectly calm demeanor had cracked. Two fresh lines of tears, glinting silver under the dim lights were running down her face. Her shoulders were shaking and her voice had cracked. Rachel seemed disturbed by the change; she was looking at Amy as though she had never seen her clearly before. It was then that Fiske spoke.

"I don't want you to choose a path because of your need for revenge. I don't want you to do it because you feel guilty or if you feel that you have to do so. And I can't believe I'm saying this but I don't ant you to do it because of your parents or Grace," Fiske said quietly, "I want you to do it because you want to do it because it's right. Do you understand?" Amy stood silently for a minute before she nodded the tear tracks still glinting on her face.

"I know," the words were whispered but still there, still determined and strong. Despite the fact that they had succeeded, that Amy had agreed to take the mission, none of the Madrigal agents were happy. Fiske leaned back n worry. If anything happened to Amy or Dan, well after loosing Hope, Arthur, and Grace, he would never be able to forgive himself.

Amy herself looked up and had a bitter smile. The dawn is coming. Another day. _

Nicholas Verlac 

Nick pushed opened the large wooden doors that led him into his fathers study. He couldn't help but let his mind wander at hat Amy was doing now. Probably cursing him in all the languages that she knew, which was a considerable amount. The plan had succeeded; he had received the disk. So if he had won then why did he feel like the loser?

His father would finally be proud of him and that thought had sent a wave of pleasure through him. Wasn't it strange that no matter how much of a monster your parent was you still felt an odd urge to please him or her? You still felt like you loved them, yearned for them to love you even though you know they had never done so. Is he truly happy that his father is proud of him? He didn't know. But he couldn't think much these days. His head was always spinning with a realization that she hated him.

Not just hated… she had feared him too. He loathed that when he had first seen it in her jade green eyes. He was right, she did trust too easily. But he had promised to take care of her, to protect her. Had he failed? It seemed so from the way she looked at him. Like she had never known him before. Like he was his father. But she couldn't. Out of anyone else in the world, Amy Cahill couldn't know how alike they were.

"Good job son," Antonio said, his voice smug as he looked over his son, "Good job indeed." Nick smiled back, every movement of his facial muscle feeling like a knife to the gut from his betrayal. Everything. He had sacrificed everything for this man- his family, friends, the girl he loved- ad yet Antonio didn't have a shred of affection where Nick was concerned. No his son was just an asset. A tool. Nothing more. Useful when necessary but out of sight any other time.

"Thank you father," Nick said, the word that he had once said with love and reverence in every letter now falling from his lips like lead. Antonio had not noticed though as his head was still buried in the papers.

"Do you think that if we extend an offer, Amy Cahill will join our ranks?" Antonio said idly as he flipped through the business accounts.

"Join," Nick repeated dryly, his voice gave out nothing yet how could his father not know his shock. His heart was beating so loudly, his father must have heard it. He had never thought of this option. Of Amy to join the Vespers. They would be together again. Nick let some of his hope return although he kept it in check. He tried to push the part of his mind that kept insisting that Amy would never willingly join a group like the Vespers to the back part of his mind. He could worry about that later.

Antonio took that moment to look up sharply, his stormy midnight blue pinning Nick to the wall as he assessed his son.

"And if she should refuse," Antonio said lightly although thee was an undercurrent of power in it, "Will you fight along side me as is your duty? Or will you fight to protect the Cahill girl? You picked your side Nicholas. Do you know what it means? Answer me to prove your loyalty to the Vespers."

Nick wanted to protest. Hadn't he proved whose side he was by stealing that disk? By leaving Amy heartbroken in the Cahill ancestral home? But before they didn't seem real. Like a game almost. Now if he chose whose side to be on, he would have to stay on that side. If he picked the Vespers than he would be fully betraying the Madrigals? And he would be fooling himself to delude his mind that Amy might join them. Amy Cahill would never betray the Madrigals. Even if she knew about her full lineage. If he joined the Vespers now than he would loose his chance to be with Amy forever.

Then he remembered why he had made that choice to join the Vespers in the first place. He had to do this. There was no alternate choice for him to refuse.

"I know," he answered with absolute conviction, not knowing that Amy Cahill had said the same thing at that exact moment. That they had both picked their ways by saying those two words.

Above them a new dawn was approaching and the sky was stained red. Red like freshly fallen warm blood. Blood that would be shed for this choice, this betrayal, this battle. Dawn had cracked over the horizon. His choice was made. Now they would have to fight and only one would end up winning. The loser would die- die in a sea of blood.


	10. Talks And The Truth

Cahill's In The Future: A Cahill's Choice

Chapter 10: Talks And The Truth

Amy Cahill POV

After the decision she had made to go on the mission and… Well she really hadn't figured it out any farther. She just knew that she would get to see Nick and that gave her mixed emotions, of euphoria, anger, sadness, hope, and confusion. But one thing that all of her chaotic emotions agreed on were that she had to see him, no matter what. Although she didn't know what she would do when she saw him. Will she try to kill him? Hurt him? Attempt to reason with him; convince Nick to come back? She pushed it out of her mind. Amy would deal with that when she had to and no sooner.

But she had made the decision to go not that it's going anywhere. The Madrigals were still attempting to find the Vesper hideout. According to Luke they were trying to get a reading on Nick, checking all the major cities, possible strongholds, etc. by using a solar powered satellite that they had temporarily "borrowed" from NASA to track them. The Madrigal one was much faster and twice as accurate but apparently the Vesper's would track theirs and get the clue to leave. So a little computer hacking was needed. Besides Luke had added, it's not like the idiots there will ever find a better use for them.

But finally after a week of relentless pacing- and Fiske swearing that she was going to turn his expensive Peruvian carpet into threads- they had finally narrowed down the choice into what they believed would be a possible place for the Vesper hideout. Amy had to force herself to not run into the room when a terrified messenger came to her. Worried or not, there was no way she was going to let the nosy freshman see how nervous she was.

"Is it ready?" Amy demanded as she hurried into the Ekaterina sector's Computer Base and Control room. She moved a strand of her fire gold hair out of her eyes as she surveyed the row of beeping screen that resembled a sci-fi room from _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_. Not all that surprising if you consider that _Star Wars: The Clone Wars _was made by a Madrigal from the Janus sector and modeled after this exact room.

Several agents and for some reason Ian who had managed to sneak in were standing around the various monitors although Luke was the only one to look back at her. His light brown hair was messy over his head and his famous sky blue eyes were darkened from worry. Judging from the shadowy circles resembling brand new bruises under them, he hadn't been sleeping well. Still he gave her a wane smile when she walked or rather stalked in.

"We got a signal," Luke replied, unusually grim considering that he just got to play around with high tech government satellites and that said government satellite had just wielded excellent information. But then again, this information might just lead to the capture and death of his former best friend. Amy wasn't very worried that Luke would betray them. He grew up around Madrigals; his loyalty to Nick was considerable to say the least but not enough that he would risk Melissa's life for it.

"Where?" Amy asked although the minute she uttered the word, some deep part of her stirred and the information from a recess of her mind she couldn't understand, floated to the edge of her conscious. And Amy knew the answer to her own question as her mind grasped the info of where Nick might be. It lay silent on her lips as Luke turned around to answer her previous question.

"Beijing, China," Luke said hollowed as he unknowingly confirmed Amy's fears, "We think the Vespers stronghold lays in a silk district of Beijing."

Ian Kabra POV 

Ian Kabra, heir to the Lucian branch, was not an easy person to fool. After the Madrigals had managed to get a track on the Vesper stronghold, there was a flurry of activity as everyone rushed to get things ready for the espionage mission and finished in a record three hours. When he had insisted on going with them however, Amy had blatantly refused, stating that this was a Madrigal business and he wasn't allowed.

He couldn't fault the girl; he had seen how worried she was for everyone who was going which seemed to consist of Luke, Mel, and Bri. What she couldn't understand was that everyone else would be worried for _her_ too. Besides Nick was Ian's friend as well, and if anyone was going to the Vesper stronghold it would be him. Following a long argument between them, Amy had finally relented and agreed to let him go along. Naturally Ian didn't believe that at all. Amy was too stubborn of a person. She would most likely give him the wrong time to meet them and leave earlier as well as take measures to assure that Ian wouldn't follow on the Kabra private jet.

But the Kabra jet wasn't the _only_ way to go. _

Melissa POV 

Mel got up with the rest of her teammates as the private Madrigal jet landed. She let Luke grip her hand as they walked down and gave it a small squeeze of assurance. He had gone through a lot in the past day, and loosing his closest friend was probably the worst. Although loosing said friend might be better for him then having the friend betray him. She missed Nick as well, maybe not as much as Luke or Amy, but she certainly didn't find the idea of killing him an enjoyable one.

She glanced back at her friend, her cerulean blue eyes wide with concern. Amy hadn't taken loosing Nick very well and although she tried to hide her worry even now it showed in the auburn haired girls anxious eyes. She was still as brilliant as ever in the field though. Within minutes the girl had arranged a private taxi on the Madrigal payroll to take them to the Shangri-la Hotel in a former silk district in Beijing, something that the rest of them couldn't bring themselves to do. Looking into her determined face you wouldn't think to guess that Amy was just about to go and possibly kill her boyfriend.

Just when they were about to walk into the taxi however a shout that Mel quickly recognized yelled at them to stop. She looked up her face fully masked as she took note of the shocked expression on her boyfriend's features that completely matched what she was thinking then. How the hell did Ian Kabra get here?

Amy didn't seem to know that either though as she turned around when hearing her friends tone. Among the wide streets in the polluted city of Beijing with pedestrians crowding around in bicycles or walking toward their destination in mind and chatting in rapid Chinese or in some cases English, she saw the tall form of the Lucian heir casually strolling toward them as though this was just a pleasant walk in England.

"Hi guys," Ian said cheerfully as he reached them, "You won't believe how hard it was to find you. For some reason I was given the wrong time for your rather early departure." This s followed by a rather pointed look at Amy, which she ignored.

"How did you get here?" Amy demanded at the smirking teen.

"Same as you," Ian answered innocently, "I rode on a plane." Amy had decided not to continue the pointless questioning though as Ian would undoubtedly follow them anyway, and instead turned to get into the taxi followed by the other agents and Kabra.

"How did you get here?" Mel whispered interestedly as Ian sat next to her, "We ordered that the Kabra jets not be allowed across the border and to check any passenger heading to China on a first class ticket."

"I didn't take first class," Ian, informed her, his voice equally lowered as he glanced at Amy, his amber eyes filling with apprehension, "I took economy."

Mel felt shocked to a point at this latest revelation. Ian Kabra goes on a plane ride in _economy. _What could possibly make the spoiled, arrogant Lucian ever deign to lower himself enough to do that? But as she saw him keep looking at the red haired girl at the far side of the car she understood his reason.

"You must really love her," Mel finally answered, her voice soft. Ian looked back at her as though surprised by her observation. Finally he replied.

"Yeah," Ian answered quietly, his face the careless mask that Kabra's were so famous for as he turned toward Amy's profile again, "I guess I really do." _

Amy Cahill

Amy was furious. How could Ian blatantly ignore what she said and come traipsing after them all the way to China? The guy had no knowledge of Chinese whatsoever! Besides as she had said in the clearest terms possible this was a _Madrigal_ mission and he was _not_ accepted. Lucians unfortunately don't seem to understand the easiest of orders. Ian had apparently decided that this meant that he should follow them all across the globe and make a nuisance of himself.

She sighed in annoyance. It wasn't his fault and she was just taking her anger out on the concerned Kabra heir for no reason. She would have done the same in his situation after ll. And it wasn't like she was unaware of the fact that Ian really doesn't listen to many orders. Or that he would be worried about her and resourceful enough to follow them, whether they liked it or not. And they really didn't like it.

They came to the hotel complex a few minutes later. It was certainly a… large building and seemed to be aiming for the unnecessarily grand almost to the point of haughty look. Well it certainly achieved that with its tacky gold fountain and royal cerulean colored walls. According to their resources however the stronghold should be in a set of tunnels below the complex.

She couldn't fathom exactly what she felt with going into the stronghold. She would get to see Nick, which couldn't possibly be her only reason for coming- could it? Nevertheless she couldn't back out now. Amy braced herself and forced down all the emotions keeping her from having a cooled head. She couldn't let anything affect her judgment or actions now. This was officially a mission. And Nick was her enemy.

Nicholas Verlac POV

Nick was picking morosely at his meal when the news first came to him. He had been thinking about Amy, no surprise there. It seemed like the _only_ thing that he could think about now was Amy. He hadn't been able to contain his surprise when one of his fathers subordinates calmly informed him that a small group of Madrigals that for some odd reason were tailed by a Lucian, had trued to break into the stronghold and been taken as hostage. He had known immediately that it was Amy of course, no doubt with Ian following her, and had jumped up at the chance to talk to her, convince her, however vainly, to join them. He didn't want to fight against her and all this would be simpler by far if the beautiful redhead would give up her notions of revenge.

So he immediately stood up and abandoning all decorum he hastily made his way to the prison cells where they were kept, his thought shaded a jade hue like the eyes of the person he was hoping to see. And despite what the new recruit may have said, no he was not seen _skipping_ to the prison cell. Nicholas Verlac does _not_ skip.

Amy Cahill POV

Amy Cahill leaned against one of the walls of her " prison cell" which was actually a fairly decent room with casual black couches and the walls were a pleasant beige color. She didn't take any more interest in the surroundings though then the minimum of what her Madrigal training taught her. Even so she had noted the reinforced steel latches on the windows, the lack of electrical outlets, the cleverly angled cameras and the static communication disruptor that basically toasted her cell phones signal when she had tried to contact the branch.

What she found harder to believe though was the natural ease in which the Vesper agents had found and captured them. It was almost like they had been forewarned about their arrival. Well that or they had stellar security but Amy opted for the former. After all, security can be bypassed and the efficiency of their capture would lead to another solution. No, she was a trained and skilled agent, capturing her in an espionage mission would not have been easy. She was almost positive that the Vespers had before mentioned knowledge of their plans, which was by no means a pleasant thought. The Vespers had known and they had walked willingly into the trap.

She was brought out of her dark musings when she heard the footsteps of a young man coming toward the locked room. Amy felt the rush of her emotions threaten to overwhelm her again when she remembered that only one young man could and would want to visit her now. She had barley closed herself off form her feelings, only the idea of action, the mission, keeping her from reevaluating everything that had happened. Now though… would she be able to face him again?

"Amy?" a sweet familiar voice assaulted her senses and Amy looked up in shock only to see him there. He was just a few feet away from her, hesitating on the doorway and looking just like what he had always been. She had thought this ordeal might make him look different but he was so breathtakingly, heartbreakingly the same that all thoughts of his betrayal were hard to recall.

His midnight blue eyes were filled with what hope, happiness? His silver blonde hair was still a little damp; he had probably taken a shower a while ago and a little messy. He was wearing a simple black t-shirt and dark jeans, much like what he had been wearing when she had first met him. He smelled the same as before she thought dazedly as the scent of his fresh pine cologne wafted up to her.

"Nick," Amy whispered tentatively, unable to believe that he was in front of her although her senses said otherwise.

"You're not wearing the bracelet," Nick said suddenly as he looked at Amy's bare wrist. She followed his gaze sadly. She had ripped off the bracelet the minute she learned of his deception but then found herself unable to decide what to do. On one hand she was far to furious at Nick to wear the beautiful bracelet but she couldn't make herself throw it away either. To solve her dilemma she had finally decided to just leave it under all the clothes in her drawer. Out of sight but apparently not out of mind too.

"I left it at home," she finally answered unable to say anything else while berating herself in the back of her mind. You haven't seen the guy for what weeks? And the only thing you can do is talk about _jewelry_? Yell at him, ask him questions, do something!

"Oh," Nick answered before suddenly asking, in a rush, "A-are you OK?" He paused for a second before wincing and answering his own question.

"Of course you're not, that was a stupid question to ask," he muttered before glancing up shocked when Amy started to laugh.

"That was the same thing you asked me before," she answered as Nick looked at her with a questioning gaze, "When we first met and I burst into tears and ruined your shirt." He smiled back at Amy, both momentarily forgetting what had happened between them for a minute while they laughed about the past. _But_, the traitorous little part of Amy's mind whispered, _how much of that was true. What if it was all a lie? _

"I missed you," Nick said quietly when they both remembered just what they were doing. Amy didn't answer but found that to her surprise, that when Nick mentioned it she found that she had been missing him as well.

"We can't go on like this," Nick added looking at her with a pleading expression in his dark eyes, "I- I can't be enemies with you. You should join me. The Vespers would accept you Amy and then we can be together. We were meant to be a part of each other's lives Amy, ever since we first met. But not like this and you _know_ that."

Amy found herself at a loss for words. She knew what he was saying was true. Ever since she first met him, Nick had been as much a part of her life as Dan. But join the Vespers? What could she do? The helpless look in Nick's eyes was like daggers to her heart. She would be ripping apart his heart as well as hers when she answered. He should have known her decision; it was what she would have done no matter what. But either way it still felt like a betrayal. To Nick and her heart.

"I love you," he whispered slowly, "I don't want to fight you Amy. Please don't leave me with any other option."

"If I joined you, I would be giving up my freedom I know that. I've been practically manipulated and lied to since I was a child, even by people who say they care about me. I can't have you doing the same thing Nick. I've lived my whole life in a cage. This maybe a gilded prison but it is a prison all the same. Will you lock me in a cage Nicholas?" Amy asked her jade green eyes unwavering as she stared at him. He took a deep shuddering breath and then answered her.

"If I didn't than would you leave me?" he replied his voice bitter.

"If you truly loved me than you would let me go," Amy said. She may have been unsure about many things but her voice never wavered as she stared at him.

"Is that your final decision?" Nick asked, his voice sounded furious. Amy only looked at him with a sad smile before she answered.

"Yes," Amy said simply, the truth of her decision lacing into each word. Nick suddenly stood up and stormed out of the door slamming it behind him. Only then did Amy let her tears silently fall down her cheeks in silver lines. She didn't care that the cameras were watching, that she was showing weakness in front of an enemy. She may have just lost one of the most important people in her life for possibly forever yet Amy Cahill felt strangely at peace. She had made hr decision; she would stick by it.

Nicholas Verlac POV 

Nicholas was absolutely furious as he stalked down his father's hallway. He knew why she had made her choice; he had always known, had even _approved_ somewhat of the strength she displayed in choosing, but some selfish, lonely, Vesper side of him was still angry that she had rejected his offer. She could have become a Vesper although that wasn't exactly something people bragged about but they _would_ be together. The Vespers, his father, would accept her. He knew that. He didn't know why they would accept her and he really didn't care. Nick had just hoped that she would agree.

He continued morosely down the hallway before stepping behind a wall panel when he saw one of his father's attendant's head toward Amy's room. Bt the only reason they would go for the red-haired was if his father wanted to talk to her. And if Antonio wanted to talk to her than something was going on. And he wanted to know just what that was. After giving a brief prayer to the hope that his father hadn't gone through with his threat- and why would he? Nick was here after all- he turned and followed the attendant. He was going to find out what was going on if it was the last thing he did.

Amy Cahill POV

Amy received her second visit a few minutes after Nick had stormed off. Luckily for her, she had been able to stop her tears and put on an impassive Madrigal agent façade when the assistant had come to lead her for another chat although this time she had no idea who she would be talking to. Judging from the assistant's nervous face and fluttering hands though, the young woman must be leading her to someone important and was worried that she'd mess this up.

So she silently followed the worried girl, completely unaware of the young man shadowing them, as her mind kept track of the various twists and turns they were making. One would never know whether or not they might need this information. When they walked into an office, the assistant simply turned and scurried out the door while leaving Amy alone in the room. The reason became apparent as she swept her eyes through the room again. The office was even more guarded than Fort Knox.

The room was simple yet elegant with a dark walnut wooden desk at the center of the room and elegant chairs of the same wood in front of them. The carpets were simple silver with light azure accents that practically radiated British designs and the dark blue curtains framed the tinted windows nicely.

"Do you like my decorations?" a man's lilting British accent from behind her interrupted her line of thought. She stood still, refusing to give the Vesper the pleasure of seeing that his entrance startled her.

"They're quite tasteful," Amy, replied making sure to keep her voice pleasant as though she was a willing guest to his office. The man laughed though, sounding faintly amused as he saw through her ploy.

"Ah, the stubborn pride of the young," he remarked cheerfully, "You're quite like my son Nicholas. He too would refuse to look at a person he deemed a captor in this state of affairs." Amy widened her eyes perceptibly before spinning around to look at her host. He was a perfect carbon copy of an older Nick, silver blonde hair and midnight blue eyes. But he was completely different that Nick at the same time. The silver blonde hair wasn't casually messed up, the dark eyes cold and calculating, without Nick's warm gaze. But the resemblance was still striking and it took all of Amy's considerable talent to not have her jaw hanging loose at that moment.

"Who are you?" Amy whispered, transfixed as the older man walked behind the desk with a steady, fluid stride so identical to Nick's. At any other time the answer would have been glaringly obvious to Amy's mind but she had one to many unpleasant revelations today and Madrigal agent or not, she was only human.

"I would have thought that you would have figured it out by now my dear," he replied, amused, his voice charming and cold with an undercurrent of danger all at once, "But with your present circumstances you must be quite tired. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Nicholas's father Antonio Alcrez."

Amy looked shocked by the new revelation as her mind buzzed with all the possibilities. She hesitated for a minute as she tried to ask the question, it was rather rude, but quickly dismissed the idea of passing it. There really was no nice way to say this.

"But you're supposed to be dead!" Amy blurted out, only to see Antonio's smile get wider, "I mean… You don't have to answer that Mr. Alcrez…" The man held up his hand to stop her protests before he answered.

"Please call me Antonio, all of Nicky's friends should call me that," Mr. Alcrez said warmly as Amy mentally refrained herself from asking whether all of "Nicky's friends" should be captured and thrown into a prison at the same time, "As for your question, I would be happy to answer it to simply satisfy your curiosity. This is something I feel that you understand as well Amy. Simply put: Some people are harder to kill than others. Do you comprehend what I am trying to say?"

The weird thing was that she did understand. Understood just like any Cahill would. So many people had tried to kill her and yet they failed, simply because she was a difficult person to destroy. In all essences she was resourceful enough to save herself.

"I thought you would appreciate what I would say," Antonio said approvingly when he saw the glint of understanding in her eyes, "I feel like I know you Amy. You're undoubtedly a very talented young lady. It would explain why my son had fallen so deeply in love with you."

Amy felt a deep rose blush infuse her face. Oh great, this was just what she needed. To discuss her currently virtually inexistent love life with her "somewhat" boyfriend's dad who just happened to be thought dead until now and was somehow the leader of the Vespers, who she- oh yeah- had to kill. Why did the universe hate her?

"I had to admit though," Antonio continued, mercifully ignoring her rapidly reddening face, "I was quite shocked when I had first heard about your relationship. It almost seems ironic now that I think about it." Oh great, the Vespers were keeping tabs on her "relationships" now. Brilliant, just brilliant. She wouldn't even be surprised if they kept tabs on her wardrobe now too.

"Actually we do that too," Antonio said cheerfully, much to his younger companions shock, "I have to say that I loved the dress that you wore to the midsummer gala. Although, in my opinion, the henna design did ruin the picture somewhat." How did he know she was thinking that? Had the Vespers found a way to read your mind?

"Not quite my dear," Antonio said laughing, "It was simply written into your file that you were wearing that said dress the night of the party. Although we had managed to develop the mind-reading if you would like to know. My assistant loved the black dress you were wearing by the way. Asked me whether or not you could give her the designer's name. Although she personally found it to be a bit too conspicuous." Amy just shook her head, utterly speechless at the man's composure before answering.

"Everyone's a critic," Amy mumbled, trying to deal with all the shocking information so carelessly given to her by joking. If she could laugh about it, than she wouldn't go insane by spending hours trying to analyze the information.

"Why are you telling me this?" Amy asked suddenly, watching Antonio for any sign of a reaction, "I am your enemy and this information- if true- could be vital to the Madrigals." The man laughed again, though this time it sounded cold- like Isabel's.

"Yes my dear," he agreed amiably, "But I was hoping you would join the ranks of the Vespers and this is a sign of our good will. We want you to know that you can trust us." Amy watched him; he seemed utterly confidant that she'd agree to his offer.

"Why would you want me to be a Vesper?" Amy asked, stalling for time, "I can't imagine that you would want a former Madrigal agent among your ranks. What makes you trust me? What makes you so positive that I would join you?"

"Why wouldn't you join?" he countered her question with another, "You would be accepted among us. The Madrigals are not your only family and you would do well with us. You are your father's daughter after all. His blood runs though your veins. His lineage is within you just as much as Madeline Cahill's is. You have the sacred ability to be one of us as well as the disposition to accept our values. Are you not friends with Nicholas? Surely you know we are not all evil if you consider your odd affiliation."

"What do you mean odd affiliation?" Amy demanded, her feelings quickly turning onto dread at what this man was trying to say. He appeared surprised at her question as he answered.

"You mean that they've never told you of your true bloodline?" he asked incredulously before shaking his head back and laughing, "But of course the _cowardly _Madrigals would never do that. Your relationship with Nicholas must have terrified them then. It is odd why you two are together because when you were children your father and I had been planning on making a marriage contract for the two of you so you can grow up to lead the branch. After he died, we had not seen you until now. It is odd that you two have fallen in love regardless."

"You know my father?" Amy whispered, her mind strangely blank as she tried to brace herself for what might happen. Could the Madrigals have been hiding something form her? What did this mean?

"Yes," Antonio nodded, "We were close acquaintances even after he married your mother. Your mother came from a powerful bloodline but what only a select few knew was that her husband had an equally impressive lineage. One that is _your_ lineage, your future now. That is why you should join us Amy Cahill. You were apart of this ever since you were born. You were one of us, and we protect our own."

"What do you mean?" Amy asked shocked, her body still, while she was drowning in turmoil from within. The man only looked at her with a brief pity in his eyes before he answered, effectively turning Amy Cahill's word upside down once more.

"Amy you are half Vesper," he said simply.

_Hello to people of the Earth and any aliens who might be reading this. I just want to say that I hope you like the plotline so far. Sorry about leaving you with a cliffhanger but I seem to be going through an obsession with them now. Also I refuse to post the next chapter unless I get 50 reviews in all. Which really isn't that much so please review. I'm sorry that it has to come to this but I am currently working with two fanfics while getting most of the groundwork done with three other stories. I'm really busy and reviews would motivate me to work faster so please review. And I was hoping you could give me some commentary on the two poems that I made in the last chapter. I need to perfect my technique for English class and your comments or suggestions would really help. _


	11. Escape

Cahill's In The Future: A Cahill's Choice

Chapter 11: Escape 

Amy Cahill POV

It is one of the odd facts of her life that despite how many shocks she had gone through this week, learning about Nick, being offered a spot among the Vespers being the most prominent, every one after that still felt fresh, like she was experiencing it for the first time. It still shocked her; and in most cases it still caused her a long amount of pain. Still this time she was determined to get through this, relatively unscathed. After all there's no way in hell that Amy Cahill would ever admit to her weaknesses in front of her enemy. She did have _some_ pride left.

"Amy you're half Vesper," Antonio said calmly, looking her straight in the eye with absolute conviction. And viola, the bomb finally drops in. The initial wave of shock and absolute ejection of the idea quickly runs through her before a small seed of regret finds itself in her. Could she be a Vesper though?

Technically she knew absolutely nothing important about her father unless you count knowing his favorite type of pancakes as important. But Antonio must be taking advantage of that fact. The idea that she would be a Vesper would be completely ridiculous. This guy's a really great actor though; she'd give him credit for that.

"Sure," she agreed, making sure to keep her voice even with a small dose of sarcasm running through, "I'm a Vesper and you're Isabel Kabra's twin brother, right?" The man just smiled at her understandingly though.

"I know this is a lot to take in," he said sincerely while Amy fought the urge to roll her eyes at the obviously fake caring tone he implied, "But I really a telling the truth. (Like you haven't lied before, Amy though scathingly) You are one of us Amy, (one of whom? The critically insane?) and you will become a Vesper agent. (Not in this lifetime.) We would be happy to have you among our ranks. (Probably so I can lead them to the Madrigals.) So will you join?"

Amy looked into the cunning, dark blue eyes in front of her and fought off a shiver. She had never seen eyes with so much cruelty in them. This guy was definitely on his way to making Isabel Kabra look like the next Mother Teresa. Carefully Amy made her expressions perfectly neutral, widened her innocent looking jade green eyes and adopted a sugary sweet tone when she answered him next.

"You're crazy," Amy informed him earnestly, with a small smile on her face. The leader of the Vespers however didn't seem to care that she had just referred to him as a bit of a wacko, because his smile if possible, just got wider and he continued in the same eager tone.

"Oh no my dear Amy," Antonio said with a grin, "You have inherited the gift. The ability, the pure power to control. It is endless and unbelievable. You will be able to do things previously thought impossible, to have abilities that will make others envy your power, the authority to do almost anything! You are one of the lucky few Amy and if you join the Vespers we can help you control those abilities and go beyond your wildest dreams! You will be one of the most dominant people in the world! Will you join us?"

He sounded rushed and exited, his face was open with unabashed glee and his eyes were bright with the possibilities. Despite her reservations, Amy felt a prick of interest. The man obviously thought that this "ability" was important but he specified almost nothing. Just what is so amazing that it would make her an unopposed leader of the world? What could he possibly be talking about? And her joining the Vespers? Absolutely not. Still it can't hurt to humor the guy a little.

"I cannot trust you," Amy answered bluntly, "I have no reassurance that you won't turn around and stab me in the back." The man looked surprised by her reply.

"But of course," he said quickly and beamed at her, "As a show of my trust in you, I will tell you something. I believe it is time for you to know what we have planned for the future, Amy." She moved her head slightly to the side and smiled. Finally, they were getting somewhere.

Nicholas Verlac POV

Nick couldn't believe what he was hearing. Well technically he could but that didn't make it any less unbelievable. Amy was a Vesper? Was that why his father had been so willing to accept her among them? That would be the most likely reason but what astounded him far more was that Amy might have the ability. He felt the power in him spike slightly as he struggled not to fall off the ceiling ledge he was holding on.

He was hanging with his fingertips grabbing on to the ceiling fixture with his knees crouched and pressed into the wall next to him which, precarious a position for anyone, made it rather difficult to spy through. Especially when he kept hearing about surprises like that. Although in his defense he couldn't help but be surprised. Amy had never shown the ability before but naturally this shouldn't be so shocking. Amy had the innate gift of accomplishing nearly anything she set her mind to. It was just the Amy thing to do when having a secret power or not.

He cursed silently but fluently inside his head as he once again nearly lost his already insecure grip. Leaning forward slightly he pressed his ear against the wall again. What else would his father reveal now?

Amy Cahill POV

"You see my dear," the man said kindly, "We needed that disk, or more importantly we needed the information that it contained, to further our plans."

"That didn't give you the right to break into our stronghold and steal it," Amy retorted before frowning and adding, "That disk has information on all the Cahill strongholds in the world for both the Madrigals and the other branches. Why would you need that for?" Antonio looked positively delighted as he hurried to explain what they would need that for.

"Because," he said easily, "I plan to blow up all of the strongholds in one swift attack without anyone who's not a Cahill knowing. Every person ion the stronghold will die a quick, but relatively painful death and no one will know how."

"Exactly how do you plan to do that?" Amy said with an arch of her eyebrow, "Surely the government will investigate and find out the cause of the deaths."

"Perhaps," Antonio said, uncaring, "But you see Amy, at these labs below the Vesper stronghold right now lies a small vial of a certain liquid I have named Jenatium. It is a scentless, colorless gas that when released would flow into your bloodstream and effectively neutralize your nervous system. Now normally this would not cause many problems as the drug wears off in a matter of minutes- long enough to do some damage but not enough to kill a person. However after fiddling with the gas for a while our scientists have been able to amplify its powers ten-fold, enough that for a few minutes its victims would be in endless agony, so painful that they would beg me to kill them. Their wish will be answered a minute later as several well placed detonation bombs come off at once, sending several shockwaves all at each other, and turning the strongholds into a pile of smoldering rubble. Your disk helps me find the strongholds, which I would destroy. For that my dear, I will thank you. Isn't it ironic that the most peaceful of the Cahill branches, is the one ho has assisted in its utter downfall?"

Amy gaped at the tall man standing in front of her with her jade eyes, wide open in horror and her face incredibly pale. In contrast Antonio looked to be in perfect health, his face flushed with the idea of success and his cruel mouth smirking in derision. How could he derive such pleasure from the idea of other people pain, Amy thought, disjointedly. This man wasn't crazy, he was stark raving mad!

"You're insane," she said, her words laced with contempt although her voice sounded a little shaky, "How can you laugh like that at the sound of others pain? Didn't you stop to consider that children might die at well? That these people have families, homes, dreams? They're not animals to be marked for slaughter! Some of them are innocent and you just plan to kill them? You're mad!"

"No, no. Not mad," Antonio said more calmly, shaking his head with a chuckle although the crazed gleam still remained in his cold midnight blue eyes, "I prefer the term _revolutionary._ I'm thinking beyond normal means, beyond the bonds of humanity! I'm changing a world Amy, making it a better place by ridding it of its plague! You Madrigals may have formed the United Nations and won Noble peace prizes. You may have spread diplomacy and kindness throughout the nations but it is not enough! You have failed too many times, lost too many of your people just because you keep clipping the thorns. No Amy, the best way to rid the world of the plague known as the power hungry Cahills is to kill them at the root!"

"Not all of them are evil," Amy, said, furiously, "Some are children-"

"Who will grow up to follow their ancestors footsteps!" Antonio said, his dark eyes wild, his tone exited, "Think Amy. Who is the root of all the problems over the course of history? Napoleon was a Cahill! Adolf Hitler was a Cahill! Who started the Holocaust? Who killed over three million Jews? World War I? World War II? Every day an innocent person will die because of these Cahills. Ask your parents? What did they ever do, except to try and spread peace among the warring family branches? Yet the branches still plotted together to kill Hope and Arthur Cahill, did they not? What's your excuse for them now? They would still be here, alive, with you now if it wasn't for them! You and your brother had to give up a childhood, a family, and an innocent life far too early. You were six Amy, when you saw your parents die and Dan? Dan was three! Can the Cahill's ever be excused for that? For a crime which undoubtedly ruined a child's innocence forever? The Cahill's are the monsters here Amy and I plan to kill them all! No longer will a Cahill destroy the planet, kill innocent people, ruin the lives of children and I plan to make sure that that happen. Why won't you help me?"

"Not all Cahill's are evil," Amy argued, trying to hold back tears. The man was right, she thought bitterly. I still haven't forgiven them for killing mom and dad. I haven't forgiven them for ruining Dan's life s early. But his methods… can I be a part of something so evil? Yes, Amy realized bitterly. I can. I've killed before, seen innocent people die in front of me. But can I stop myself from joining him?

"Cahill's created loads of inventions for the world, they've become politicians, scientists, doctors, lawyers… They've helped people!" Amy added, hoping to get her last question out of her head as she argued

"Perhaps a few Cahill's can do some good," Antonio agreed, carelessly, "But most of them cannot. Therefore the Cahill's will have to be killed."

"You will kill all of them for a mistake only some of them committed," Amy argued, her voice gaining more strength as she controlled her emotion, "That's barbaric!"

"In every war there must be a few causalities," Antonio, said waving the notion off, "Some things must be done for the greater good."

"This isn't Harry Potter," Amy snarled at him, resisting the urge to punch the cruel; man on the nose, "This isn't a war! I'm talking about innocent children dying here. Would you kill Nick if that's what it takes to kill all the Cahills in the world?" The man looked her steadily in the eyes as he replied.

"I would have no problem having my son be killed if that is what it would take," Antonio said steadily, "These people must die for the crimes they've committed. Nothing less than that will suffice." Amy looked at him, her jaded eyes widening in shock. To speak so callously about killing your own son, your only flesh and blood child… She had only met Isabel Kabra who could have shown such cruelty. Although at this rate, she wouldn't be surprised if Isabel turned out to be the Easter bunny now.

"What crimes have they committed?" Amy demanded, furiously, "Nothing! They've done nothing! You just want to kill them all for no reason! Just like you want to kill your son! You're a monster to even think that about murdering your own child. I hate you… I'll _never_ join you. Ever!"

With that she raised her hand back and in a move that surprised her as much as it did Antonio she slapped him straight on the face with a loud crack accompanying it the minute she moved her hand away. Amy stood at the center of the room, breathing heavily as she looked from her hand to the rapidly reddening hand shaped bruise on Antonio's face with wide, shock filled jade eyes. Shock that was apparently mirrored on Nicholas's fathers face as he lifted up a hand to gently touch the large mark on his right cheek.

"How dare you?" Antonio asked, his voice taut and controlled in anger as he glared at the slender girl in front of her, "Amanita! Get this worthless girl to her cell this instant!" A minute later the same attendant who had brought her here before appeared as though rising out of the shadows and grabbing Amy's arm in a tight grip she pulled the unresisting girl behind her as she headed for Amy's room. As soon as they passed a few corridors Amanita lessened her grip somewhat and looked urgently into Amy's eyes for a second before moving her face away.

Despite her surprise, Amy's training made sure that she was able to easily decipher the look the girl gave her. Following along meekly she hid a small smile although inside she was ecstatic. The Vespers weren't the only group who could sneak in spies. She was going to participate in a small jailbreak in a few minutes.

Nicholas Verlac POV

Nick pushed the food on his plate around in frustration and anger. He felt a stirring inside him as his power- his inheritance- moved up to cover him in its waves of power. The power calmed his down somewhat but he couldn't help but scowl slightly, a sign of true dissatisfaction considering his normally impassive features. He couldn't believe what he had found out today.

To think that his father could be so cruel… to kill him like that… He had left the ceiling hideout and came to his own room to demand a meal minutes after Amanita led Amy away. His lips quirked into a small smile when he remembered how Amy had slapped his father in the face. He had truly wished for a camera then. The look on Antonio's face was priceless. And that Amy had punched him. Amy who loathed violence of every kind, who, despite her skill in martial arts, always chose to defend herself through physical means if that was the last option left…

But she had still attacked Antonio, she had attacked him for Nick's sake. It was one of the many things she had done for him, despite his betrayal. Although he had no choice but to become a traitor. Too much was at stake, and he wasn't all that willing to loose what could possibly be one of the only people he had ever fully trusted without doubt. One thing had always been clear for him… he couldn't let Amy die.

He was brought out of his thoughts (Funny how this always happens when I'm in the middle of a perfect one with nature Zen moment, Nick thought in annoyance) by the loud ringing of a flashing alarm bell. As the red light from the alarm danced across his pale skin, turning his midnight blue eyes violet for the merest second, Nick stood up in frantic understanding. The prisoners were about to escape!

And the only captives currently important enough for a level four bell had to be… Damn! What the hell have you got yourself into now, Amy? He really had to reconsider his protect Amy plan. So far her greatest enemy seems to be herself and her insane ideas! The whole lock her alone in a room for all eternity idea was looking better and better by the second.

He got up ad started running toward the most unlikely exit. If he knew the Madrigals, and he knew them extremely well, than this would be the place where they would try to get the captives free. Unfortunately his best bet was far away from his rooms, probably another excellent factor in the destination choice made by the Madrigals, and by the time he got there nearly all of them had run out and the guards lay unconscious on the floor.

Sending a quick roundhouse kick at the nearest Madrigal guard, enough to temporarily detain him, not seriously injure, he flipped over the washing machine (Figure's that the Madrigals would choose something as inconspicuous as a laundry room to escape from) and in front of the clothing chute. Nick was close enough to grab the leg of the last person climbing up.

The others had left but one captive was still in his reach. If others asked him why he hadn't grabbed the prisoner, why he let him escape as he watched, his face impassive from below, than he wouldn't be able to explain. He didn't know why his body froze when he met those jade green eyes staring at him from above, a mixture of hope, fear and confusion still swirling in their beautiful depths. He didn't know why he refused to stop her as a long, slender arm belonging to Ian Kabra reached down to help her up. He didn't know why he had been unable to answer the silent question that was in those beautiful, fragile eyes. Just like he didn't know why he felt pain for never answering. Because that was the thing, he just didn't know.

_I'm sorry that the chapter is so small and I'm also sorry that it took me so long to post it. I just have a lot to deal with right bow, homework, tests, school, family issues, etc. and I'm trying my best to continue posting. If you guys have any questions than please ask. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Now just one more thing: REVIEW _


	12. Confrontation

Cahill's In The Future: A Cahill's Choice __

Chapter 12: Confrontation 

Amy Cahill POV

After the long, exhausting plane ride back to Britain, Amy followed all of her teammates back into the Council chamber. She didn't bother to stop and chat with all of the other agents, she didn't even start on her debriefing review of the mission; instead Amy just walked slowly to her room, her eyes as glassy as zombies, and walked into the shower. Finally with three jets of hot water falling over her, relaxing her tensed muscles and steaming up the room, she allowed herself to slowly relax under the calming influence of the harshly soothing water.

She put the memories of what had just happened at the Vesper stronghold out of her mind, determined not to spend the next few hours obsessing over it in every way possible. She would like to keep the only shred of sanity she possessed for the moment, and the information just promised a long search that would end in a skull-cracking headache. Ten minutes after she fell exhausted into her bed, her body still slightly damp and her hair rather wet and seeping out droplets of water, she felt a hand gently but sternly shaking her awake. When she blearily opened, red bloodshot jade green eyes, up into the concerned ones of her Uncle Fiske.

Without complaining Amy quickly slid out of bed and after uncle Fiske had finally left, no doubt so he could consider whether or not a doctor was needed, she began dressing. Stepping in front of the mirror she winced at the picture before her. Her reddish gold hair looked faded and dull, her bloodshot jade green eyes once so vivid and full of life looked slightly glazed with dark, bruise like, purple circles below them and her skin, while perhaps not always looking like she had been sunbathing in California, now looked so pale and sickly gray that she resembled a ghost.

This was the body of a girl who looked like she had been mercilessly pummeled by all the dark things that life had to offer. This was a girl without hope. This mission certainly wasn't doing anything for her looks, Amy mused quietly, feeling rather empty as she viewed herself. Next time she would demand to be assigned a mission somewhere in the Caribbean perhaps or the islands off the coast of Greece. Somewhere with a lot of sun and less backstabbing heartbreak or dark, forbidden family secrets.

Speaking of dark, forbidden family secrets, Fiske had a lot of explaining to do.

She kept quiet when the Council began to ask about what happened. Sitting, wraith like, on her chair, she leaned back and allowed the others to explain what she had already told them. Instead her eyes relentlessly searched for Fiske, catching him in her jade green orbs, as the others discussed what should now be done. Her uncle refused to look at her however; instead he moved his eyes away in guilt, practically admitting to her suspicions. He had known! All this rime he had known the truth and didn't tell her anything! And Amy out of all people deserved to know the truth the most. It was about _her_ parentage. Why had nobody thought it fit to tell her?

She didn't stand up and start yelling at him like she wanted to though, instead Amy mentally planned what to say to him during their confrontation. She had the right to know the truth and there was no way that Fiske would keep it from her any longer. The entire meeting she kept quiet, as the others discussed plans she didn't hear and ideas she didn't add to. All that time, the words Fiske had said before chanted in her head, like an inner mantra, in time to her pounding heartbeat. Words that filled her with pain, like small knives digging mercilessly into her heart.

_They're dangerous Amy, supernatural even._

Was that what she was? A freak of nature? Something so dangerous that people would run away from her, screaming in fear? Look at her, their angry eyes filled with disgust? But who could she be,_ what_ could she be, that was so horrible that it made even Uncle Fiske shudder in fear? Did she even deserve to live?

Then one of the council members, Rebecca, Amy thought frozen, turned to her and asked her a question that she couldn't hear. Rather than reply, she just nodded, the blood pounding in her ears the entire time. She seemed satisfied though and turned back to the others to continue what was more of a war of words than a discussion. When they had finally finished, another hour of pointless squabbles later; the others got up to leave the room. Only three people remained, a statue still Amy Cahill with a pensive look marring her lovely face, a forlorn Fiske Cahill standing by and a concerned Melissa looking between the two as understanding dawned in her unusually serious blue eyes. She quickly walked toward her friend and put a small hand on her shoulder.

"Amy," a soft voice began as Amy looked up into a worried friend who gave her a small smile, "Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine Mel," Amy replied, not bothering with a cheery smile that Mel would probably see through in seconds, "I've just… got to talk. I'll see you later, alright?" Melissa obviously wasn't all that pleased with the idea but nodded nevertheless and walked out of the room after squeezing her friends shoulder one more time. It was a true sign of her trust in Amy that she did not look back even once.

Amy got up a minute later and took a few steps forward until she was hesitating, a few feet before Fiske. She had planned her entire tirade, wanted to yell at him, make him feel as much betrayal and pain as she did, but after she looked into his miserable, ashamed eyes, she felt her body slump in defeat and the words pour out of her mind. She felt suddenly weak and vulnerable, the same way she did when she was a child and had looked into Isabel Kabra's cruel amber eyes. Eyes that were so similar to her sons yet lacked all of its warmth and affection. She steeled herself for a minute before starting.

"Uncle," Amy said quietly, looking directly into his eyes, her voice icy cold and razor sharp, "I want the truth." The truth. Such a simple word really. Only five letters of the English language and yet it was priceless and destructive. It had the power to make or break dreams, to save a life or to send millions out to sacrifice themselves in a bloody war. People killed for the truth. They even died for it. And now she was going to find whether the truth would kill her or save her. _

Melissa POV

Melissa was concerned about her best friend. No not concerned, she was freaking _terrified_ of what Amy had to go through and how it might change her. The girl looked like a ghost… no a zombie, today at the meeting. Amy had always been a pale and quiet girl but her complexion was chalky white, like a vampire although it was more pasty than marble like and had a gray tinge that she wasn't exactly reassured by. Not only that but Amy refused to talk during the entire discussion and the only movement her marble like friend had made was a small nod to answer Rebecca's question. A question that Mel seriously doubted she'd even heard.

Using her small hand to push away the blonde bangs covering her eyes; she grabbed Luke's hand and squeezed it for comfort although he'd had just as bad a time adjusting to Nick's betrayal as Amy. If she hadn't seen her friend today, Mel would have even said that he was the most affected one. But he wasn't the only one. Nick's betrayal had hurt everyone, and Mel didn't know whether she wanted him back because she missed him so much or because she wanted to throttle him for what he put them through.

Her eyes, so often seen as playful and lighthearted, were frosty today as they restlessly swept through the room. They landed on the hunched form of a forlorn Ian Kabra sitting in silence by the wall of the room they were waiting in. She assessed him quietly knowing that he was just as, if not more, worried about Amy as she was.

When her friend had first confided in her about her crush on Ian Kabra, she had been mystified by what Amy could have possibly seen in him. He was a good friend sure, and after the first few weeks Mel had even learned to trust him as much as her other friends despite his Lucian background. But what made him special enough to catch Amy's unintentionally critical eye?

He was attractive undoubtedly but Amy had never been impressed by good looks alone. Wealthy? Yes, but Amy had similarly dismissed the amount of money a person had. He certainly possessed an impressive amount of intelligence, a quality Amy had always admired, but that only couldn't have made him win her heart. And he cared about her but so did her brother Dan, and you didn't see Amy falling for him, did you?

But now Mel could see what made Amy so drawn to the handsome, brooding and occasionally cynical teen. He had a steady presence around him, the aura of one you felt that you could trust despite his ah… questionable heritage. He was loyal to those people he cared about. That was what made it so hard for him to betray his mum so quickly after he learned the truth about her nature. Ian was steady, dependable, sweet, and loving… qualities that Melissa knew Amy needed to be around more often.

She shook her head; let a small, wry smile grace her full, pink lips and a chuckle loose, despite the questioning glance that Luke shot. A trustworthy Lucian. Who would have thought something like that?

Amy Cahill POV

"But are you ready for it?" the question was quite simple really, but it still felt like a slap to her face as Fiske looked at her with those damningly knowing eyes. Eyes that she had once felt comforted and assured by, but now made her feel insignificant and afraid. Amy kept her voice even as she answered, her jaded orbs never straying from his.

"I deserve to know," Amy answered, her voice defiant and sure although she felt anything but, "Why didn't you tell me at the beginning?"

"The same reason why I couldn't tell you now," Fiske replied, his eyes weary as he easily stepped up to her, "Because you couldn't handle the truth then. And you still can't now. I'm sorry Amy."

"It doesn't matter," she said furiously, "I need to know. I need to be prepared. I'm not a normal kid, Fiske. You're not doing me any favors by keeping things secret. You don't understand what I am; you would never be able to understand. I know I'm not ready. I've never been ready because I've never had, I never _will_ have a normal childhood. Do you thinks I was ready when I first found out that Grace was manipulating me? Or that I was a Madrigal? I never was but I still needed to learn those things. Just like I _have_ to know this and you have to tell me. You have no right to judge, whether or not I'm ready because you've never bothered to care when I needed you most!"

She had her hands balled up at her sides, her incisors biting the tip of her tongue to stop her from continuing the rant. She felt the tell tale signals of salt stinging her eyes and her throat closing in, a sure sign that she was about to cry. Rather than succumb to the sobs she bit down harder on her tongue so the pain could distract her. But nothing could stop her heart slowly crumbling down inside her.

Fiske watched her with gentle eyes, never moving from his position since she had started her little tirade. Finally, in a voice so weary and filled with inner shame that she couldn't help but feel guilty for yelling at him, he answered. But he didn't tell her what she expected to hear.

"You're right," Fiske said simply, a small wry smile tugging at the edge of his lips at the stunned expression that danced across Amy's face before his face turned somber once more, "Yes Amy, everything you've said is correct. I haven't been there for you. Not when you needed me most. Not when you lost Hope and Arthur to the fire or when Grace died. And I have no right in trying to keep the truth from you now. You've grown up so much, a child wise beyond her years to say the least. But all that time that I had known you, despite all the suffering and pain you've gone through, you always retained a childlike wonder and vulnerability that proved your innocence. The bright eyed delight of a young girl looking at things with a fresh, innocent prospective. Don't let that innocence go Amy. You may have had to grow up but don't let the last of you innocence leave you. You've had to mature so much, so fast. And I'm sorry for having made you grow up like that, Amy. More sorry than you can ever imagine. It will always be the biggest burden in my life and… I'd like to make up for it. I know I can't replace all the years that I wasn't there, I can't make time move backward, but I can help you now. So ask me what you want to know."

Amy paused for a second to gawk at him. This wasn't exactly what she had expected Fiske to say. She had wanted answers, demanded the truth but she seriously doubted that she would receive them. Fiske offering to tell her everything made sure that she would get her answers. And she wasn't sure whether that terrified or exhilarated her.

"Who am I?" Amy asked bluntly, feeling like she was wavering over the edge to a deep canyon, not sure as to whether she would fall to her doom or stay, safely secured on the ground above, "Who are my parents? No, what are my parents? What did Antonio mean when he said that I inherited the special "gift"? What's so scary about the gift? Why does it make others afraid of me? Have you always known? Had Grace known? Did that make you afraid of me? Did you think I was a monster?"

Fiske stared in wide-eyed awe and barley concealed alarm, as Amy took in another breath for a second round of questions. He quickly lifted up a palm and Amy hesitated uncertainly, unsure of what she should do.

"Heavens above," Fiske said, when Amy finally paused, "You're as bad as your mother. I could never get her to shut up either. How she could talk so rapidly and have that many questions inside her head never ceased to puzzle me." Amy beamed at first to be compared to hope Cahill but the smile quickly transformed into a glare when she registered just what her uncle said. A full beam death glare that just made Fiske chuckle.

"As for your questions," Fiske said, his face serious again, "You are Amy Cahill daughter of Hope Cahill and Arthur Trent, sister of Dan Cahill, granddaughter of Grace Cahill and my beloved niece, nothing more and nothing less. Your parents are Arthur Trent and Hope Cahill, two kind, generous, and intelligent people. Hope was a Cahill through and through but you are also your father's daughter and he was of Vesper descent. But that didn't make him evil Amy. Actually he was one of the kindest men I have ever had the pleasure to know. His bloodline didn't change anything about him Amy ju8st like it never changed anything about you. He was still a loving husband, caring father and excellent son-in-law. Do you understand?"

Amy nodded, holding back a tear as she thought of her father, a tall man with broad shoulders, ash blonde hair and a kind smile. Of course he was the same dad she had always loved. Amy was just being a jerk to think of him any other way.

"About the strange gift Antonio mentioned, I could only presume that he meant the strange powers that a few Vespers were seen to have exhibited. You might have inherited the ability; I don't think Arthur showed any sign of it but there's still a chance that you or Dan could have gotten it. As for the power itself, no body truly knows I'm afraid, except for the vespers and we can't ask them. I don't know what the power is to be honest, but a few Madrigal agents have seen an odd thing or two from the Vespers," Fiske hesitated for a minute and than elaborated, "One agent claimed that bluish purple fire flew from one Vespers fingertips and melted a solid steal beam. Another said she saw one talk softly to a bird and then the bird stole a man's keys for the Vesper. But no one really knows the full extent or meaning of the vespers ability."

Amy nodded quietly as she mulled over his recent words. She had suspected as much in the way of not knowing but these powers sounded… intriguing. She shook her head in annoyance. Get a hold of yourself Cahill, a voice in her head said, sternly, you're not a Vesper and you don't need their freakish gifts.

"As for why they're so scary… well people are afraid of what they do not know and this power is so mysterious that people mistake it as something evil perhaps, or deadly. It doesn't make you any less human though Amy. You're not a monster and I've never thought of you that way. If you inherited the gift than that just means you will get the power. But you're still Amy Cahill, my young, book obsessed niece and I would never think of you as any other way. Grace and I've had our suspicions from the beginning but neither of us thought any less of you because of them. We care about you because you're _you._ I admit that if a few people find out about this… gift of yours, they may be unwilling to be around you. But if they're so stupid as to reject someone as nice and wonderful as you are than they don't deserve to be your friends anyway. Remember that the people who truly care for you will accept you no matter what. Alright?"

"Okay…" Amy whispered, feeling her throat close in again but not because she was so sad this time. In a move that surprised even her she quickly moved ahead a few steps and hugged Fiske tightly, burying her face into his shoulder. He jumped a little, surprised by the unexpected contact before hesitantly wrapping his arms around her and returning the hug.

'Thanks, Uncle Fiske," Amy whispered into the jacket before embarrassedly moving away. Fiske didn't look uncomfortable though as he smiled down brightly at her.

"So," he said ginning, "Ready to go storm the Vesper stronghold?" _

_I am so, so sorry that I took so long to update. It's just that the first semester is nearly coming to a close and I have a major English project to hand in by Monday while also studying for like five tests at once. After the marking period is over I'll try to update as quickly as possible and make the next chapter much longer. Thanks for waiting so long for this by the way and please review. _

_P.S. If any of you know the lyrics to Evancsense's popular song "My Immortals" do you think you can PM me the lyrics. I kind of need it for a fanfics and I can't find the lyrics anywhere. Thanks. _


	13. Shock

Cahill's In The Future: A Cahill's Choice

Chapter 13: Shock 

Amy Cahill POV

After taking a few minutes to explain the rather simple plan to Amy, she and Fiske quickly rushed to the Councils private jet to fly to China once again. They were sitting in the passenger part of the plane when Amy looked around to see how the Council planes would function. The entire jet was made of major high tech and yet it managed to radiate a cozy, warm feeling to its passengers; a feeling that in retrospect would have been difficult to make and maintain even for a talented Janus sector member of the Madrigals.

The walls were made of dark onyx colored chrome marble and every few feet there was a small circular window for the passengers to look out of. The seat seemed to be giant plastic bags of water; it pressed in at you from all sides creating an amazing massaging effect that instantly put its riders at ease and the lighting was bright enough for it to see but dim enough that it looked like it was a few minutes before dusk fully settled in. The scent in the air was familiar. Lavender, Amy recognized with surprise, a flower that had a certain chemical compound in it that made people feel sleepy and relaxed, but in this case it was also accompanied by small bursts of warm cinnamon and lilacs.

She stopped examining the plane and changed her attention back to its occupants. Fiske was leaning against a recliner quietly by the corner, his face smooth and his alert eyes closed. He looked so much younger asleep, as though he had not suffered through much of the carnage done by the Cahill family. Mark was sitting in across from her, his face serious although his eyes were lighted up in excitement for the mission they would go to soon, as he assured a worried Bri that he would be fine.

Luke had gone to the cockpit to converse about some technical whatsit or another and Adrian had fallen asleep over an hour ago while Mina stayed in her seat, alternating between looking at him with concerned eyes and looking at the magazine on her hands. Amy viewed her friends quietly for a minute before noting that Mel wasn't doing anything and walking up to her best friend.

"Hey," she said softly, so not to startle her and Mel looked up with anxious but welcoming eyes. Her bright blue eyes had dimmed somewhat but otherwise she looked as self assured and ready as it was possible to be. A perfect Lucian, indeed.

"Hi," Mel answered quietly with a small smile as she moved a few paces so Amy could sit next to her. Her bright blonde hair was put into a small, loose bun and a few stray golden curls came loose as she moved.

"How did you like the plan?" Amy asked, smiling as Mel immediately pouted.

"I can't believe they think that this would work," Mel started, her face showing instantaneous annoyance, "I mean honestly, storm into the stronghold and beat up all the Vespers? A two year old can think of that plan! It lacks cunning, intellect, espionage-"

"Yes, but haven't madrigals always used Lucian methods of infiltration in the past?" Amy inquired, trying not to smile with great difficulty, "Aren't espionage and secrecy what we're known for? So doing something so completely straightforward and simple that no body could possibly expect that from the mysterious Madrigals, isn't that an utterly brilliant and cunning plan in itself. They would be so busy trying to find out if this was a diversion for some secret attack group that they won't be able to defend themselves properly, correct?"

"Yes," Mel admitted, with obvious reluctance, "But this is a complete Tomas sector planning. Anyone from the Lucian sector isn't allowed to help make the decisions! I'm happy for Mark and all, but we could have used a little more cunning!"

"It's alright," Amy assured her friend, loosing into the inner battle within her and letting a few chuckle loose, "Look on the bright side. Because you're following a Tomas sector plan then you'd get to punch or kick as many guys as you like. Wouldn't it be fun to go vent your anger on the Vesper agents faces? You'll get to hit as many people as you like and you'd probably get extra credit for it!"

Slowly a small but genuine smile spread across Melissa's lovely face, a smile that made Amy silently thank the gods that she wouldn't be facing this crazed teen in the combat zone tomorrow. Mel had no idea how scary she could be if she just smiled like that more often, her opponents would probably give up then and there.

"You're right," Melissa beamed, showing that rather frightening little smile again, "It will be fun. Actually Amy, can you go and get me a cup of coffee from the planes kitchens? Just plain black, no cream and no sugar please. Oh, and maybe a couple of mini marshmallows on top?"

Slightly startled by the unexpected request, Amy just smiled and agreed as she walked up to go into the kitchen. When she reached the small circular door though and looked inside, she saw the tall form of Ian Kabra leaning against a wall with a cup of tea in his hands, his eyes peering through the window and into the dark clouds floating above them. He didn't appear to have heard her though, and he was facing the other way so he couldn't see her as she paused slightly to smile.

Even at thousands of feet above the ground, in a high tech plane flying to China to take part in a clandestine mission that may be the end of their lives, Mel was still managing to play Cupid. Which would explain the recent need for black coffee considering that Mel hated the beverage unless it had a minimum of five spoons of sugar mixed into it.

"Ian," she whispered slowly, her breath barley coming out to make only the faintest of sounds as her lips formed the words. Ian still heard her though as with a small jump he turned around, nearly spilling his coffee, before he relaxed at the sight of her.

"Amy," he greeted, with a smile as he put the scalding tea down on a near by counter, "What's going on?"

"Nothing, so far. We still have five hours until the plane reaches China," she answered, walking up a few more steps until she was just in front of him. His amber eyes were bright in concern and… something else?

"Are you okay?" Ian asked softly, stepping forward before he paused, unsure before her, his hands slightly up as though to embrace her in a comforting hug, "After… what happened? Last time?" She looked into hesitant, troubled amber eyes and felt a strange urge to tell him the truth now.

"No," she answered, her voice filled with honesty, "I'm not sure if I can be after… everything that happened. Speaking of what happened, you shouldn't be here with me now." He didn't look happy at that, his body tensed and he seemed hurt by what she just said. His amber eyes, filled with a sharp intelligence and strength narrowed.

"Why?" Ian asked, his voice bitter and dejected, "Because I'm not a Madrigal?"

"No," Amy said quietly, her jade green orbs looking directly at his amber ones, as she decided to tell the truth for once and damn the consequences. Life's too short for regrets, and she couldn't have them now. Not when her life seemed to be measured by days and hours alone.

"Because I would be so worried about you. Because… because I couldn't stand it if you got… if you got hurt," Amy said truthfully, her voice breaking a little at the end. Ian stood there, his face shocked, and his body completely still before a small smile came across his face. One small smile, that seemed both full of joy and shock at once.

"I care about you to," Ian said softly, taking a few steps closer to smile down at her. In a move that seemed completely natural, that Amy knew exactly what she was doing despite her surprise that she actually had the nerve to do it, she leaned up slowly and kissed him.

Ian was surprised for a minute before relaxing and letting her do it, as his hands moved up to cup her face in them. She moved her arms around his neck to pull him closer, as her fingers caught stray locks of dark ink colored hair. The kiss was soft, and tender, utterly sweet but no less lacking in its passion. One that she loved that made her feel sure of what they were doing as warmth spread though her body.

They finally moved apart, and Amy smiled up into Ian's wide amber eyes, feeling her heart soar over what she and Ian just did but break into small splinters at the same time as she remembered Nick. She finally accepted the guilt filled realization that she had been trying to push away for months into her heart. She was in love with Ian. That didn't mean that she cared about Nick any less but somehow, she ended up falling for both amazing guys. Both who cared for her back. Oh man, she was totally screwed.

She didn't get a chance to say anything else though as Luke suddenly barged into the kitchen, his blue eyes growing wide at the scene Amy and Ian just made.

"Umm… s-sorry," Luke muttered, his face turning a disturbing shade of tomato red as his panicked eyes relentlessly searched for a place to hide behind, "I-I was just going now actually, so…"

"It's okay, Luke," Amy said, amused as she let go of Ian and took a small step back. The tall Lucian heir had also took on the appearance of casual indifference as he walked up to Luke.

"What do you need Luke?" Ian asked, his tone warm and friendly as he fixed his slightly mussed hair. Amy followed behind him, as Luke eased down somewhat and a bit of his blush receded to normal.

"We're landing in a few hours and Fiske wanted me to tell you that we should all get some sleep so we'd be ready for the mission later," Luke informed them as he led the way out the door, "No option for us so I'd suggest you find somewhere comfy to get a quick nap."

Amy smiled as Ian reached out so he could circle his long fingers around her slender hand and pull her toward one of the large sofas on the plane. Without a complaint she adjusted her position to be a bit more comfortable and put her had down on Ian's chest as she let sleeps beckoning fingers lull her to sleep. Before she fully closed her drowsy eyes she faintly heard a small, tender "good night" whispered from Ian. She smiled slightly as she began to fall asleep. She would have to deal with her boyfriend problem later but now she would rest. Come what may from her impulsive decision, she certainly didn't regret her choice, but make sure that it comes tomorrow. _

Random Vesper POV

Becca Harker had to resist the urge to hit her partner over the head as they hurried down to the mess hall. After the Madrigal prisoners had escaped, Antonio had been furious and started walking around trying to weasel out the traitor who had managed to sneak in and free them. Even his son, Nicholas, wasn't above suspicion and those rumors circling around about how Antonio had slapped him seemed to be true, if the rapidly darkening bruise on the strikingly handsome teens face was any indication

They all new Antonio was loosing it since the escape but that fact had been quietly whispered by the new recruits and hardly uttered at all during another persons presence. But now her stupid partner couldn't keep his big mouth shut and bragged about how after Antonio was forced to resign as leader, his equally idiotic uncle would be in charge instead. Naturally the idiot forgot that Antonio had special abilities to help him keep track of whatever his workers were saying and now that he'd gotten wind of what Bryan had so foolishly expressed, now they were on suspicion.

It was times like these when she swore that all men were idiots.

Luckily Antonio was quickly distracted by heaven knows what and they were able to make a rapid escape to another part of the stronghold- far, far away from where he was. If all went well he would forget all about Bryan's idiocies when he got angry with another agent.

She was finally in the large dining hall, intended to fit over a thousand people in a Renaissance design complete with height wooden beams in the twenty-foot high ceiling, when the floor seemed to vibrate beneath her two inch high designer Gucci heels. She quickly spread her arms out wide to balance her fall, and tried in vain to grab the arm of her partner next to her. All her hands encountered though were rushing air and she fell, in a way that could never be portrayed as dignified, on the floor. The vibrations continued for a second more as Vesper agents started running around and falling, panic and shock distorting their features, before the vibrations stopped as suddenly as they had come.

Becca was just gingerly pulling herself up, her face a bright cherry red as she glanced around the room to see equally annoyed and embarrassed agents coming to their feet. She experienced this normality for a minute before a giant explosion rocked the foundations of the stronghold one again, an explosion that went off like a burst of fireworks, the sound ratcheting into the walls in a keen high wail that made many of the people there cover their ears with their hands in a hopeless effort to block out the noise.

Becca Harker had only a few seconds to wonder just what was going on before all hell came loose. _

Amy Cahill POV

She jumped up, firmly putting her feet on her opponent's thigh as Amy flipped her body backward, her arm rapidly shooting out to swipe the knife from his grip. As she twisted like a ribbon in midair, she brought her foot up, hard, until it connected with the guys jaw. The sound of breaking bone filled the air around her, snatching out all sound from her senses as she flipped back and gave a rapid series of painful jabs to the guy's nerve endings.

With a small grin on her face she ducked another guys punch and danced a bit backwards as she threw the knife into the agents face, a spurt of fresh, red blood and a scream of pain assuring her that her mark had been correct. Turning around Amy's arm shot forward once again to block a different persons attack before sending a perfectly executed scissor kick in the direction of Luke's opponent, a young woman with a fondness for gunshots apparently. Yeah, she really had been missing all this carnage and bloodshed. So sue her, she never claimed to be a normal girl.

A small detached part of her mind wondered where Nick was. If he was here than he would certainly be in the center of all the fighting like she was. But her thought was quickly disbanded as she jumped into the fray once more with a rather fierce roundhouse kick, the chaos of the battle demanding her full and undivided attention. _

Nicholas Verlac POV

He really had to question the sanity of what he was doing. Supposing he had a single shred of sanity left, that is. But really what on Earth had possessed him to crawl through the air shafts inside the wall which was littered with technical cables sparking with electricity that could shock, maim, eviscerate, and/ or kill him at any moment? Oh yeah, Amy. That was the reason he was completely mental.

Biting back a curse- or ten- inside him, Nick ducked as yet another static filled wire of death waved a bit to close for liking near his silver blonde hair. He paused for a minute as the sounds of carnage and massacre wafted through the metal walls, giving evidence of the bloodbath below him. He winced slightly when a particularly loud shriek of pain pierced through the wall and silently prayed to any god who might be out there, that it wasn't Amy's scream.

Then again, any way that the scream could possibly be connected to the beautiful, delicate, auburn haired girl was if she herself had caused the injury. An idea that seemed far too probable for Nick's comfort. Amy had a tendency to always be in the center of any fight. He just hoped that she wouldn't get hurt. Or maybe that she wouldn't hurt the others that much.

With that thought in mind he continued his crawling down the airshafts, taking a right at the next intersection, as he painstakingly avoided anything that gave a small hum of electricity. After a few more minutes of skulking through the tubes, he finally reached an air vent that gave a direct access to the room he needed to be in. With a small smile he snapped his fingers, the grin widening as he felt a burst of power buzz through his body and come out as a small burst of reddish gold fire dancing lightly on his fingertip.

With the practiced ease of someone who hadn't done this for a long time but had it ingrained on his mind so deeply that it was instinctive, Nick circled his fingertip around the edge of the metal air vent, making a perfect rectangle that he could fit through. As the metal plate melted from the fire, he gave the now weakened shaft a small shove and successfully caught it with his other arm before it could fall to the floor and give away his precarious position.

Carefully sliding his feet through the decently sized hole, while avoiding the burned edges that still emitted a bit of warmth, Nicholas fell through the hole, landing quietly on the cushioned floor below it. After putting the metal disk behind a small potted plant, he jumped below a metal table filled with test tubes before anyone could see him and peeked out from under the edges, surveying the room.

The room was around middle sized, had no windows, a light beige color, with soft but bright lighting, and several large potted plants put in decorative corners. An average but decent room that could serve any purpose really. But what made it so important though was the two metal tables, one that had test tubes filled with an assortment of odd and dangerous looking liquids, and the other a silver chrome computer with a long stream of numbers running through it at an almost warp speed. Because of the battle raging on outside in the corridors, only three or four people had decided to stay behind to guard the weapons inside the room. Nick tried to hide a smirk as he saw that. Antonio had just made his first mistake.

The guards looked fairly young, although age could determine nothing about a persons martial arts abilities and combat skills. Yet from the way they moved, with a confident but slightly unsteady swagger, so sure of their own abilities, Nicholas was positive that they were fresh combat agents from the Academy. They certainly had a strong West Point look about them.

Neither had heard him coming in, another rookie mistake and their backs were turned away from them as they talked about the struggle going on outside, each boasting about his own prowess in battle and expressing regrets that they couldn't go out there and show those filthy Madrigals a thing or two about fighting. Nicholas has to try, quite hard not to laugh. If any one of those three idiots had the misfortune to meet an agent like Amy, or god help them Melissa who was known for being utterly merciless, they wouldn't stand a chance.

With a small smirk, despite this hardly being an appropriate situation to laugh in, he took a tiny pebble from his pocket and with careful aim; he flicked it to the sidewall, a safe distance away from him. When it hit the wall, with an inevitable loud sound as well, all three of the idiots… um, well agents actually… jumped around with features full of such surprise that it seemed almost funny instead of horribly pathetic. Quickly he moved out of his hiding spot, lashing out with his feet at the same time, which made one of the soldiers drop down unconscious before he even noticed him.

The other two twisted around with feeling of incredulity on them before a second went down like his comrade with a painful jab to the gut that was sure going to leave a mark in the morning. The third rookie, in a move that was either extraordinarily brave or astoundingly stupid, actually tried to fight back with a poorly aimed roundhouse kick which Nick dodged in seconds before using a punch to the face to bring the third guy down. As he looked down on the agent, red blood spurting from the poor guy's broken nose, he couldn't help but let a smile loose. Complex fighting was accurate and all very well but nothing beat the old fashioned sucker to the nose.

Following the fight, or well skirmish really considering none of them managed to fight back though not for lack of trying, Nicholas warily moved up to the table. Antonio had perfected a special formula that could control a hemoglobin illness, usually call the half sickle disease. After a person got a dose of this than they would die a long, painful death as their red blood cells, which moved oxygen throughout the body, got infected one by one. All the disease would do is contaminate one red blood cell, by changing the chromosome pairs in the cells DNA and getting rid of all the cytosine in the nitrogen bases of the ribonucleic acid (RNA), and then the disease would spread like a tumor, by growing larger and larger until a person finally died from lack of oxygen.

That was the scientific explanation anyway. In plain English it was just really, _really_ bad. And the fact that Antonio thought it was brilliant was just more incentive for Nicholas to try and destroy it.

With a quick glance behind him at the unconscious men whose blood was staining the pristine honey brown carpet into a murky burgundy, he opened the compact disc holder on the computer and picked up the stolen Madrigal disk, crushing it ruthlessly under his foot as he proceeded to hack through the computers firewalls and completely destroy its database of any information, significant or otherwise. After that he removed a small vial of guanine from his back pocket and dumped an inches worth of the liquid into one of the strange vials on the table. He picked up the other vial and carefully opened it, meticulously slow to make sure none of the acid would fall on him and then with a small, devilish grin on his face he slipped as much thiamine as he could fit into the small glass.

His dear father would be so surprised when he found out what Nicholas had done. _

Amy Cahill POV

The fight had been going well, as much as a fight could go well anyway, and the Vespers were slowly being pushed back by the better trained, and surprisingly enemy. So far Amy had not seen one glimpse of a Vesper with strange 'gifts' or for that instance, Nick, at all in the fight. With the way things were going she even allowed herself a small bit of hope that their insane plan might actually work and that Antonio would be killed as easily as she was dispatching these rookies in front of her now. It was right then, among a spray of crimson blood and a piercing wail of intense stabbing pain, that fate decided to prove her wrong again.

The first sense Amy got that something wasn't right here, happened just when she felt she was grabbed from behind in a painful, iron like grip. The hand that grabbed her pulled Amy backward; away from the agent she was currently beating up and pushed her against the wall before releasing her. What had just happened, stunned Amy temporarily, enough that she didn't try to fight her would be attacker and the minute that she got her sense back, she found that she couldn't move her body. The only fact that the scene happened at all and wasn't just made up by her rather vivid imagination was the painful, reddening claw marks on her sensitive skin and the cries of surprise from the other madrigal agents as they were given the same rough handling by the mysterious force.

"Enough," the one word was spoken softly, and yet it reached the ears of every fighter, cutting through the bloodshed, the pain, and the fear like they were insignificant. It was a voice filled with unimaginable power, power that didn't seem right, didn't seem natural to be held by any, one mortal. And the word came from the man standing on the raised dais, Antonio Alcrez, who at that moment didn't seem at all mortal, standing alone, strong, his pale skin radiant under the illuminating glow of the harsh light, completely unmarked and his dark midnight blue eyes luminous with an eerie silvery glow.

At that sight Amy immediately knew, without a shred of doubt left in her mind, that Antonio had the peculiar 'gift' so often whispered in fear by some of the most powerful people throughout history. No man could be that… _perfect, _that untouchable, and that invincible without supernatural gifts. Even now his own agents looked at him with apprehension coloring their faces, but it was also joined by unmistakable awe and undoubtedly cemented into their minds that this man, their leader, could do anything.

"The Madrigals have fought, valiantly and without fear, injuring many of our numbers, attempting to foil my greatest plan, but you have still lost," Antonio said quietly amongst cheers from the exhausted Vespers. Amy had to admit one thing. The man may have been insane, but he definitely knew how to work a crowd and how to control his agents. Even now the cheers quelled at the minimum look of anger from him.

"But they have come very close to actually defeating me," Antonio hissed, as Amy held back a snicker although this was hardly the time to laugh. Melissa seemed to share her sentiments as a, barley heard but still there, grim came from her direction. Amy turned her face toward her best friends and they shared a small smile. The guy was practically copying his line from Harry Potter! The man either sensed her laughter though, that or he had supersonic senses, because he stalked over to Mel.

"And what," Antonio demanded, his voice lowering to a silky baritone as he looked into Melissa's face, "Is so funny to you, may I ask?" Despite the small gleam of fear in her sky blue eyes, and the definitely larger than minimum amount of worry in Luke's as he looked at her, Melissa answered with her usual charming wit.

"No offense sir," Mel said with a winning smile directed at her captor, "But Voldemort can totally pull that hiss better than you. You're fighting perfection here and second rated arrogant drawls isn't going to cut it."

"How amusing," Antonio replied with a vicious gleam in his crazed eyes, "We have a little jester here. Tell me, little girl. Would you like your tombstone to say 'Here lies a young girl who died in a tragic accident before her time'?"

Melissa looked calmly into those midnight blue eyes, so alike to the eyes of a person she had once counted as a one of her closest childhood friends and her best friends boyfriend, and answered once again despite the rapid shakes of his head that Luke made from behind her. She may have been a part of the Lucian sector but even the most cunning of people prefer a direct insult once in a while.

"With all due respect sir," Mel replied, her voice like melted honey but never as sweet, "I would prefer my tombstone to say, 'Here lies Melissa a woman who lived to be a hundred and three and kicked the butt of a complete madman'."

"I'm glad you think so Mel, because I'm going to make it happen," another voice interrupted, this one amused and proud at the same time as everyone who was eagerly watching the verbal fight between Melissa and Antonio craned their necks up to see a slender teen leaning against the dais wall.

With silver blonde hair in casually tousled waves, dark midnight blue eyes that shined with silver flecks and a small amused smile twitching at the edge of his lips, as though he knew something that you didn't, the view was undoubtedly someone familiar. His dark black shirt was a bit darker near the cuffs as though splattered with some dark liquid- blood, Amy wondered fearfully- but the rest of his skin was flawless from the pale features on his face to the dark sneaker clad feet. Nicholas Verlac had joined the party.

With casual ease as though he had just arrived fashionably late for a gathering among close friends, Nicholas raised his hand and waved down to the crowd like a king acknowledging his pheasants before his dark eyes zeroed in on Antonio.

"Hi, dad."

_Okay, I hope that you all like this chapter so far and sorry for the cliffhanger and all but I just couldn't resist, it really was too tempting. This chapter is a bit longer and I want a lot of reviews for it too. I'm trying to post it a bit earlier than usual to show my thanks for everyone who got me a copy of the Evanescence lyrics to My Immortals. Thank you for all your help. Also I'll try to post up the next chapter quickly but I wouldn't get my hopes up all that much because I have to study for my Regents. (And my NY English, Math and Science State Tests and the SHSAT and the… well let's just say I have a lot of studying to do which sucks because studying in my opinion is one of the seven deadly sins.) _


	14. Chapter 14

Cahill's In The Future: A Cahill's Choice

Chapter 14: Accepting My (Twisted) Bloodline

Amy Cahill POV

"Nicholas," Antonio said, his voice still and expressionless as he watched his son through cold eyes. Nick didn't seemed to notice this though as his eyes swept through the entire room, as though viewing guests at a party, his gaze lingering a second longer on Amy with a wistful expression on his handsome face. Amy just stared back coolly, her features masked with indifference as her heart beat rapidly inside her chest. What on Earth was he going to do now?

"Care to explain just what you're doing now?" Antonio asked, mirroring Amy's thoughts as he stepped closer to what he considered his wayward, useless blood relative.

"Actually dad," Nick said cheerfully as he sat down, his long legs swinging on the dais like a child's as he grinned merrily at his father's tensed body, "Just thought that I should come by and tell you that the discs been destroyed. Oh, and so has the computer database, printed information, acids… well everything actually. I think I broke them."

"_You think you broke them?"_ Antonio repeated his voice filled with venom as he took a step toward his unconcerned son while everyone else watched the two talk with open interest.

"Well I obviously just said that, so yes, I think I broke them," Nick replied, sarcastically, doing a spot on impression of a Kabra sneer. Wow, Ian must really be giving out lessons on those scathing, you're- an- insignificant- sack- of- flesh- and- I hate- you, glances considering how many people had shown talent at it now. First Amy, then Melissa and now Nick too?

"You broke them," Antonio repeated numbly before suddenly snapping to attention and glaring at his smug son, "_Do you have any idea what you've just done?"_

"Foiled your plan?" Nick suggested with a wicked smile, his attention focused solely on his father with an almost malicious glint in his eyes, "Made you furious? Saved the known world? Helped dozens of people avoid a painful death? Assisted the Madrigals in beating you?"

If Amy didn't know better she'd almost think that Nick was enjoying himself. But Amy did know better and she was positive that he actually _was_ enjoying himself. And if what he was saying was true… could Nick have actually betrayed the Madrigals?

"You swore-" Antonio began, murder in his eyes as he turned away from the Madrigals and walked toward his son. Everyone else tried to crane their necks so they'd have a better view of the verbal war. Amy held back a fond smile as she saw the easy grin fighting at the edge of Nick's moth. He may not have been one for dramatics but you don't get to spend your whole life around Melissa or Adrian and not learn a bit about being a drama queen.

"-Nothing," Nicholas finished with a cold look in his eyes, as his voice turned positively icy, "I swore nothing to you father and your blackmail has failed. Give up, you have lost and there's nothing you can do to win now. Remember you're not the only one who has inherited the gift."

Amy watched in morbid fascination as reddish gold flames suddenly appeared on Nick's hands and danced gleefully up his arm. She was just about to cry out a warning when she realized that the flames weren't burning him. In fact, they seemed almost playful as they flickered along his smooth skin. Most of the others didn't realize this though and Amy heard loud exclamations of fear and shocks as the other agents- both Madrigals and Vespers- saw what Nick was doing.

The only person who didn't seem to be surprised was Antonio who just stared at the flames with a scornful smirk on his face. Then slowly he brought his hands together and gave a small, hollow clap. The noise rebounded from the walls in a mocking signal to Nick's show of power.

"Very impressive," Antonio drawled sarcastically, "But I'm afraid your little magic trick won't be able to save her. Would you like a minute to say good bye now?"

Nick suddenly paled, his face resembling a ghost as a blaze of fear, that he didn't even bother to hide, flashed across his face. His hand suddenly went limp at his side; the enchanting reddish gold flames disappearing as his eyes darkened in anger. Amy felt a small bit of confusion as she looked from the father to the son, wondering what they were talking about. But neither bothered to look at her. Antonio was too busy looking at his son in vindictive pleasure while Nick didn't remove his gaze from his father's dark eyes.

"You don't have to hurt her," Nick said furiously, "You'll get nothing out of doing this. It's over. You've lost. There's nothing you could do that will help you now."

"Perhaps," Antonio said with a careless shrug of his shoulders, "But if I am going to die than I would like to get my revenge against my wayward son first."

"It's not her fault," Nicholas's voice changed as he pleaded, his voice yielding and vulnerable for a minute when he looked at his father in panic, "It's mine. You can punish me; kill me instead. Just let her go."

"Why would I do that?" Antonio replied, his cruel smile widening at the obvious distress marring his sons handsome features, "This would hurt you much more after all. You always were too soft where the Cahill girl was concerned. Now she'll have to pay for your mistakes."

Amy watched, slightly puzzled but more afraid as Antonio turned to face her for the first time since this conversation started. Nick followed his father's gaze looking her directly in the eyes, his own midnight blue ones mirroring her fear, but mixed with desperation as well. When she saw that, her stomach plummeted. What could possibly be so dreadful that Nicholas would have so little hope that she could pass it? The thought passed through her head, and was the last thing she thought before Antonio took a small silver remote control from his pocket and pressed the button.

She just watched the glint of the control for a minute before she doubled over, the blood in her veins felt boiling, her bones like pieces of lead as her own windpipe closing in. The last thing she heard before she fell over in the blissfully welcoming arms of her subconscious; was somebody shout out her name in a desperate plea.

And then chaos ensued. She felt the darkness enveloping her senses, pulling her down under, away from the pain and confusion of the resulting panic above before strong, slender arms caught her, holding her closer to his body as though shielding her from the craziness. She wanted to tell him that she was fine, that she couldn't feel anything as the warmth covered her but her tongue felt thick and heavy, like she had just eaten some medicine that she didn't need.

The arms were firm but gentle and so comfortable that she just wanted to lie down and fall asleep… but she couldn't do that. The voice kept saying something, repeating it above her head. How she wanted that voice to stop! It was like an annoying bee buzzing over her and she couldn't tell it to be quiet because she wanted to sleep. She felt a tingling of sorts run through her body, like something buried deep inside her, a part of her yet so detached from everything, struggling up to come out. She frowned; the thing shouldn't be trapped like that. Maybe it wanted to go away from her? No… it wanted to embrace her?

It didn't seem evil. No, it was like a long lost friend who she had loved and forgotten and now that it had returned, it was so different that she didn't remember it. Maybe if she opened herself for it, it'll be happy. It might even tell that annoying voice to go away so she could sleep!

So Amy relaxed her body, following her instincts, and closing her jade green eyes fully as she welcomed the strange new power. The presence needed no coaxing; it rushed headlong into her body, filling her with a heady, lightheaded feeling as it merged with her soul. It seemed to cover every inch of her skin, welcoming her eagerly like a loyal friend as it filled her with a gradual, enticing warmth, so different form the boiling she felt a little while ago. So this was the powerful, fearful gift that Fiske had talked about. But it wasn't evil at all. On the contrary, it felt as innocent as a newborn baby.

The power filled her with waves of warmth but her body still felt poisoned, like there was something in there that didn't belong in the natural order of things. Amy closed her eyes once more, searching deep inside herself before she found an odd liquid in her bloodstream, one that she destroyed in a matter of minutes. The minute the vile liquid was gone though Amy's body relaxed, knowing in a sense she couldn't quite explain, that she was perfectly all right now. With a small smile of contentment on her face then, she finally let herself fall into a deep sleep, cradled in the strong arms of a person protecting her from outside harm. _

_She was gliding through the chilly air, high in the sky as the thermal wind slipped through her outstretched wings, playfully ruffling a few delicate, silver feathers. A delighted laugh bubbled through her lips as she looked down on the rolling hills of Ireland below her as her muscles contracted in time to her gliding. Grinning, she arced backwards up into the night air like a trapeze artist, and paused there for a minute longer, the ravishing beauty of the night illuminating her slender features as she held up her hands as though to catch one of the many stars above._

_She ran through the dark oak trees, her heart beating in excitement She was so close, she could almost taste the fear of her prey. Her sharp ears picked up the rustle of her target as the boy disturbed the quiet forest it was in. Honestly, what was the Ekat thinking when he thought that hiding in a forest would get him away from her? Speeding up, she soon found herself in a clearing located in the heart of a forest in India. The idiot had stopped running blindly and stood quivering in the base of a tree on the other end of the meadow. Smart boy knew it was going to die. Lifting up her familiar bow and arrows, she looked into the blue eyes filled with fear in front of her. She felt her lips curve upward into a half smile even as her stomach hurt in remembrance. The boy's eyes looked so much like Kayla's… but there was nothing to be done. She aimed her arrow at the heart of the boy and after a single heartbeat she shoots_

_A soft waltz plays over her as she twirls around, feeling the swish of the dress that was the height of Paris fashion at the time. She looked into the sharp eyes of the handsome young man twirling her around and bites her cheek to keep from laughing. Her partner- a very keen young Lucian that her father forced her to dance with- did not find out her plan. Soon there would be something far more amusing in the brightly lit ballroom as her plan was set to action. Spinning around, she smiled, her rank would definitely be the height of the season. _

_She jumped hastily to the left as she dodged the hail of arrows aimed at her. Ducking behind a boulder she looked up to the strong barracks in front of her. Cursing the descendants of the brute, Tomas, under her breath she raises her slender hands and bluish purple flames dances out of her fingertips, raining death on her enemies below. The familiar power, her inheritance, inside her body tingles with anticipation as she readies herself for another attack. Damn those accursed Tomas! How in the name of Gideon and Olivia Cahill, did she end up here? _

So on and on it went. A torrent of memories and emotions from so many places around the world, at so many timelines to. Her power swirled inside her, comforting with its presence as she experienced one after the other. Some were funny, others exiting, a few wondrous, and even others that were terrifying but none were boring. They came one after the other, a pilgrimage in Egypt, hunting in India, bartering with a baker in Paris, and discussing the finer points of biochemical nuclear warfare with Hitler to name but a few. And Amy loyally experienced each one, until finally she woke up. _

Melissa POV __

She felt completely drained as she held the lifeless hands of one of her best friends next to her on the bed. Her hair sprayed out on the pillow she was laying on, reddish gold curls that covered the pillow like blood… or flames. Her skin was pale with exhaustion but had a rose tinted blush that spoke of good health, and her features were delicate as she slept in contentment, a lazy smile flitting across her face. Amy would never again look as much like a fragile doll as she did at that moment.

But despite her frail appearance, her friend looked much better. She was smiling and her face looked so much younger without her far too wise, sensible jade green eyes watching everything around her. She still hadn't moved though, even after the fight, after she turned unconscious because of Antonio's little invention.

Mel couldn't help but shiver, when she recalled it. Amy had just slumped over in pain, and Nick was the only one who managed to catch her as she failed. The doctors here at the stronghold had run some diagnostics on her and what they had discovered had not been so reassuring. Actually, Mel had never seen Daniel so furious before. Likely no one else had either, judging by his or her startled reactions.

She was brought out of her musings when the lithe body on the hospital bed next to her, began to stir. Frantically Mel scrambled down in shock as her best friends eyes opened, revealing a clear and steady gaze in those jade green orbs. They darkened a little in confusion before her eyes were drawn to the blonde at the foot of the bed and brightened in recognition.

"Melissa,' Amy greeted, frowning as her voice came out a little rusty from lack of use for a while, "Where am I?"

"Don't you remember?" Mel asked, so shocked as her once comatose friend turned toward her with an expectant look on the beautiful features that she answered without thinking, "Your in the emergency care room at the stronghold base. We brought you here after the mission. Amy… you've been in a coma for two weeks."

_I hope that you all like this chapter and I'm sorry that it was so short but I only had a little while to prepare this as it's Eid today! I know many people are wondering what the hell just happened. I suppose the questions would range from: Why did Amy fall unconscious? ; Did the Madrigals win a battle? ; What was with those crazy visions? ; She's been in a COMA? ; And of course the ever popular: Who will she end up with now, Ian or Nick? Well to answer these questions and more you'll just have to wait for the next chapter. Sorry! However if I get a few more reviews* __**hint**__ *hint then I might be persuaded to write a little faster. So remember to review! _


	15. The Real Story

Cahill's In The Future: A Cahill's Choice Chapter 15: The Real Story

Amy Cahill POV 

The bed sheets were almost ridiculously comfortable and the pillow amazingly soft, after all only the best would be acceptable for an injured Madrigal agent, but the relaxed conditions didn't ease Amy's shock by much. She didn't even take note of how _clear_ everything was for her, how it seemed like the whole world had been covered by a veil and only now opened to let her see everything. Her mind was unbelievably accurate, it was like she was seeing everything through new eyes or maybe enhanced senses. The whole world felt _alive_, filled with so much sights, sounds, aromas, tastes, and touches that beguiled her senses and made her feel so alive.

But even all those distractions couldn't keep her away from the shock she currently felt. Not even hours of diplomatic classes could disguise the shock in her voice.

"A _coma_? _What do you mean, I've been in a coma?"_ Amy said, the words coming out sharper than intended. A detached part of her felt a little sorry as Melissa cringed away from the icy tone of her voice. But a greater part of her was too busy trying to figure out how on Earth this could have happened to waste time noticing trivial details.

"After Antonio pushed that button, you just fainted Amy. You haven't woken up for two weeks. We had to feed you through several tubes c0onnected to your body," Melissa whispered, looking at her in concern as her voice broke, "W-we thought y-you were going to die."

Amy suddenly felt awful as her friends sky blue eyes sparkled with barley held back tears. Here Melissa was, feeling so worried about her and the minute Amy woke up she started yelling at her. What kind of a friend was she?

"It's all right Mel," Amy said softly, reaching out a hand to comfort her best friend, as she braced herself to ask more questions, "Mel, what happened? Did we win the battle? Where's Nick? What happened to me? Is anyone else hurt? Is Ian all right? You have to tell me!" She tried to get up, but the soreness in her body made her cry out in pain and slump back into the warmth of the soft mattress.

"Not now Amy," Mel said, jumping up as a thought occurred to her, "You're still sick! You can't handle any information now. We have to get the doctor."

"No," Amy protested, "I need to talk to you, I need to know what happened!" But despite her protests Melissa ran out of the room to find the nearest qualified doctor and a minute later Amy felt herself poked and prodded and given endless quantities of medicine by no nonsense doctors who turned a deaf ear to her demands of knowing what was going on.

An hour later, Luke, Melissa, Adrian, Brianna, Mark, Dan, and Mina walked in the hospital room to see an irate Amy Cahill reducing a nurse to tears. Needless to say, the woman was relieved to see those teens walk in.

After some quick fast-talking, a few barley dodged blows to several peoples skull, and Luke and Adrian nearly getting into a fistfight before Brianna smacked them both on the head, Dan finally got to quiet Amy down enough to explain that they were taking her to the Council chamber to get her answers. Luckily Amy was more interested in demanding the truth then she was to continue strangling an unlucky Mark. _

Melissa POV

Here in the council room, with several potentially lethal trained killers lounging on comfortable furniture, high tech machines most likely costing millions scattered around the room like pieces of party decoration, and a very sullen, very, _very_ deadly Amy Cahill sitting next to her, Mel had never felt like getting far away as much as she did then. The tension hanging in the room, filled with silent accusations, denials, and counter accusations was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. And every potentially lethal agent glaring at one another was not helping.

After this, Mel was definitely going to go on a long sea cruise to the Bahamas.

"I know you must be wondering-" agent Rachel began hesitantly, her profile turned unwillingly toward Amy's livid face before she was interrupted.

"Of course I'm wondering," Amy snapped, her voice getting an octave higher as she gripped the armrest of her leather seat and halfway got up, "What the hell happened there? What happened to me? Is anyone hurt? Did we win the battle? Where's Antonio? What happened to Nick? And why the hell are you looking at me like that?"

When she was done with the questions she collapsed back into the seat, her body tensed with apprehension and worry as she looked at the Madrigal agents around her. Mel could barley hide her shock at the naked _fear_ in Amy's bright jade green eyes. Her friend looked like she was almost vibrating in her seat, a palpable aura of power uncannily similar to Antonio's yet much less menacing covering her like a gossamer veil between her and the truth. She looked well _afraid_, like she wasn't sure if she could handle the truth. But she's Amy Cahill; she could handle anything, couldn't she? _

Amy Cahill POV

She couldn't handle it. She really couldn't handle it. All she had wanted was to be a normal teen with an average life, worrying about her next test grade or how her brother might embarrass her in front of her boyfriend. What she had _not_ wanted was for her grandmother to die, sending her on an insane quest halfway around the world, battling possible crazy relatives, as a member of the most powerful family in the world.

But she had accepted this legacy as well as she possibly could. She had flown around Europe, Africa, and Asia searching for clues from long dead relatives and tried to fight her homicidal family members to the best of her ability. And then when she learned that she was a Madrigal, a part of the most shadowy branch of the Cahill family, she had accepted that also and trained alongside her friends.

When she learned about the hidden group, calling themselves the Vespers she had taken it with a sensible mind and even learned to control herself when her boyfriend turned traitor. Learning that her boyfriend's father was leader of the Vespers and that she herself was a Vesper was even agreed to after a while. But this newest development was going to push her off the already rocky edge she was teetering on.

But the only reaction she showed was her fingernails digging deeper into her palm, breaking through tender flesh, leaving small crescent marks pooled full of fresh blood. Her face remained impassive, as she looked down on her desk, slightly unsure if she could make herself continue. Then she forced herself to take a ragged breath and ask.

"Tell me," Amy demanded, her jade green eyes flashing an odd iridescent violet that caused some of the agents to shiver, although she didn't notice that, "I deserve to know the truth." They exchanged uneasy glances as though questioning the sanity of explaining something that she might not like enough to make Amy Cahill loose the control she was so famous for. Finally Mel, sweet, cunning, loyal Mel answered.

"We won," Melissa, said, and taking Amy's quiet reaction as a sign to continue, she added, "None of us got seriously injured except for you. Antonio had put some liquid in you that affected your hemoglobin. Most of us weren't sure if you'd live or not. Actually it was impossible to have survived that much of a concentrated chemical acid, the compound should have sent your DNA strands haywire, but instead you survived. We think it might be because of your Vesper heritage, it did something that got rid of your… pain in the bloodstream. Do you remember anyone putting that liquid in you, Amy?"

She didn't answer, not immediately, but the palm of her hand came up instead to press on top of her arm. The same place among her veins where that masked man had poured in that liquid through thee syringe. Oh god, Amy thought, suddenly feeling slightly nauseas, I've had that liquid in me since the first fight at Ian's school! But she said nothing; her expression didn't change as Melissa slowly continued.

"But even though we got away with only minor injuries… it was pretty bad. I don't know if anyone could have lasted much longer. The vespers were just pushing in and we couldn't fight them all. We were loosing ground, we kept getting hurt, and then An-Antonio came and it was like we were so completely powerless…" Mel whispered her normally calm and unruffled voice shaking, "We would have lost then if it wasn't for Nick."

She gave no other reaction to this than to become even more still, the pallid color of her skin against the stark darkness of the dimly lighted room, all the sign anyone would need to know that this was what she was dreading, and hoping, to hear.

"He never betrayed us Amy," Mel said, a strange mixture of relief and tears choking her voice, "Or maybe he did. I wouldn't know why he made the decisions he did but he was the reason we all got out of there alive that day. He stopped Antonio; he destroyed all the information the Vespers needed to plan a mass international homicide. If they had gotten away with it… it would have been the biggest death toll since World War II. Then he just showed up, and it was so weird because I could never be sure if he was an enemy or a friend, and he just had this power, you know? Like he could do anything and we wouldn't be able to stop them. It was the same power you have, and Antonio had."

She stopped speaking then, a rose blush blossoming in her face, as she looked away from her friends accusing jade green eyes. So was that why no one could manage to look her in the eye? Was it because they were afraid of her? Or because they thought she was a killer? That, if they just looked at her, they'd loose their lives?

"You don't have to look at me like that," Amy said harshly, immediately feeling guilty when she saw Mel wince, but continuing on viciously, "If you think I'm a monster, then you should just say it." Idly she noticed that several agents flinched or swerved their eyes away from her awkwardly.

"Oh Amy," Mina said, her voice breaking. And then in a movement that left all the males in the room baffled, Mina, Amy, Melissa, and Brianna, had gotten out of their seats and met in the middle of the room in a jumble of slender limbs and 'I'm sorry' 's. A minute later Amy stepped away from under Brianna's arm and Mel's crushing grip, a few tears still etched on her face from the impromptu forgiving session. The other girls also moved apart, reddening a little at the looks of complete confusion most of the men were shooting them. Mina just returned Adrian's perplexed look with a glare of her own.

"Er… well yes," Fiske said, awkwardly, as the girls began to reclaim their seat, "About Nicholas. Recent information was taken from the Vespers we have captured, unfortunately Antonio escaped but considering the circumstances we're grateful that we managed to succeed as much as we did. Anyway the intelligence seems to point that the Vespers believed that Nicholas had actually betrayed us. And I'm inclining toward that view as well. He was a good actor but no one was _that_ good. On the other hand, he had aided us in the end, when the Vespers were winning no less, and that led us to some more information. Before I tell you… Amy are you sure you can handle what I am about to say? Have you considered the consequences?"

"No," Amy admitted to both questions, "But when have I ever been?"

"Fair point," Fiske muttered before continuing, "He was blackmailed into betraying us. By you, I believe."

"Me?" Amy repeated, "But I would never want him to betray the Madrigals!"

"No my dear, you misunderstand me," Fiske said, smiling somberly at his confused niece, "What I mean to say was that _you_ were the blackmail. I believe that the price the Vespers paid in ensuring your friends loyalty was to not hurt you. The poison in your veins, to be more precise, would not be let free if Nick had given them the disk. When you became too much of a threat however, enough that the Vespers _needed_ to kill you, Nick changed sides again, hoping to ensure your safety by destroying his fathers plans. Either way, both were done with your life in mind. He may have been willing to hurt any one of us, but I seriously doubt that he could have raised a hand against _you_." _

Melissa POV

She had expected Amy to be shocked. She had expected Amy to be happy. God, she had even expected Amy to burst into tears. She had not expected this.

"How can he be so bloody stupid!" Amy snarled, banging her hand against the oak table. Out of the corner of her eye, Mel saw Rebecca open her mouth, most likely to ask Amy to stop banging on the expensive table lest she ruin the paint job, but she seemed to think better of that action and closed her mouth instead. The raging teen took no notice of that fact. In fact, Mel had rarely seen quiet, forgiving, Amy this made before. Judging from the look on Dan's face, he hadn't either.

"I beg your pardon?" Fiske asked politely, changing confused looks with the other Council members around the table.

"How could he betray the Madrigals, just so he could presumably save me?" Amy fumed, glaring daggers at the members, "He's such an idiot!"

"Um… well, I'm sure that's a matter of opinion," Rebecca began diplomatically and then looked at the seething teen through perplexed eyes, "Are you saying that you're not worth being saved?"

"Not at the worlds expense," Amy shouted, "Where is Nicholas?"

"What do you want him for?" Fiske asked carefully, looking torn between amusement and worry at his niece's furious expression.

"So I can go _kill_ him," Amy answered, folding her arms against her chest. Melissa had no doubt as of that moment that she actually meant it.

"I'm not sure if that's the best idea," another agent, Jason Terrion, cut in with an apologetic smile toward one of his favorite students, "You see, Nicholas has, to borrow the American term, flown the coop. We have no idea where he is and none of our searches have found any trace of him. Not surprising of course, Nicholas always was one of my best students." Amy paused slightly when she heard that, sitting down with a resigned expression on her beautiful face.

"He's being searched for?" Amy asked, "I assumed that he was forgiven for any past charges as our thanks for him saving us."

"That's true," Fiske admitted, "And we only want to make sure he's okay but it seems that he doesn't want to be found. We'll try for one more month but if he isn't found by then, the search will be immediately disregarded. We owe him a debt of gratitude and if respecting his privacy is the only way to repay that debt, then so be it."

"So we're just going to give up?" Luke burst out, angry, "We'll forget everything he's done for us? Because I won't! Nick is a Madrigal no matter what happened and he's my best friend. He belongs here with us, this is his home!"

"Nevertheless Mr. Verlac chose to stay away from us," Fiske explained gravelly, as Luke quickly stopped talking although the hurt was still plainly visible in his face, "As his friend I would expect you to respect that decision." Luke nodded, his face still filled with anguish as Mel reached out to squeeze his hand in sympathy.

"Now that this talk is finished," Fiske said, looking around the table, "Will everyone please leave now? Amy I would like you to stay behind." Everyone else instantly got up and started walking out the door, looking curiously at Amy still sitting, visibly pale and emotionless on her chair. Melissa paused on her way out and gave Amy a small, sad smile that her friend returned, knowing that Melissa, Mina, and Brianna would stay out there and wait for her to finish.

Melissa just had one thought as she followed the others out. Two words accompanied with a forlorn sigh. _Oh, Amy._ _

Amy Cahill POV

Finally it was only Fiske and her left in the large circular room. A part of her wondered how she should feel toward this room. So many things had happened in here, things that had irrevocably changed her life although she had to wonder if it was for the best or not. As though tuned into her thoughts, a small gush of warm power raised up in her, making her arms tingle and an unseen breeze to flow throughout the room, making her reddish gold hair fly out like smoldering embers.

Fiske noticed the breeze and continued looking at her, his dark eyes seeming to see everything from the slight sheen of light on her pale skin, making it even more otherworldly, or the way her jade green eyes seemed to change into different shades of iridescent green under the dim lighting. One minute it was a beautiful sea green hue, then a vivid emerald, followed by a dark pine needle, and then a honey green with flecks of gold like the first leaf in spring. Her uncle's lips twitched into an odd sort of smile as he watched her ever-changing eyes.

"It makes you seem fairy like, did you know that?" Fiske asked casually, as he smiled at his niece, "Your gift amplifies your connection to nature making you seem much more ethereal. Isn't that odd, my fairy niece?"

"My gift?" Amy asked, interested, "You talk like you know exactly what it is. Tell me about my power, then. Is it really evil?"

"No, it seems more like raw energy, neither good nor bad but it has the ability to be either," Fiske said, as Amy nodded in understanding, "On of the agents we caught had intimate understanding of the subject although most did not. It seems that even among the Vespers, this gift is rare."

"But is it a gift," Amy murmured, smiling slightly with amusement, "Or a curse?"

"I suppose that depends on how you look at it," Fiske said, leaning against the wall, before turning serious, "But I think it is a gift and it doesn't make you any different from what you were before Amy. I always knew you were special and this power proves it. I just wonder if Dan will inherit it as well."

"But what is this power, specifically I mean?" Amy asked curiously, "What does it do? I already know that it can heal me. It made those poisons go away but what else can it accomplish? And why do you think that Dan will inherit it?"

"The power is simply energy that enhances your normal abilities for one," Fiske explained, grinning at Amy's surprised face, "Yes, just like the formula Gideon made was supposed to. That was why Gideon and Olivia were cast out of the Vespers you know. Because they tried to make a formula that would replicate those abilities. They didn't succeed, not in the full sense anyway. The enhancement did work to an extent, but it also had some negative side affects, the most common being brain damage. You on the other hand have every ability, super healing, strength, intelligence, artistic ability, cunning, etc. without any of the negative side affects."

"That almost sound too good to be true," Amy said, doubtfully.

"It does sound too good, doesn't it?" Fiske asked, looking like a child on Christmas morning, "But it _is_ true. Haven't you always wondered why you and Dan were both so good at your classes here, Amy? You passed kids that had done this kind of brutal training for _years._ But we just chalked it up to you and Dan being the grandchildren of Grace Cahill. Or maybe how you excelled in the Clue Hunt? Why you and your brother seemed to flourish despite all odds? Why with virtually no resources or knowledge, you made yourself dangerous at even the tender age of six when you discovered the family secret? Well this is why, because of your power!"

"I don't know," Amy, said, "I've never felt this type of power before."

"That's because you only had access to a limited amount when you were younger," Fiske explained, patiently, "Now you're at the pinnacle of your power! You're almost invincible now! The Vesper agent we captured said that every person who has this ability could only control restricted doses of it until they come to their full inheritance and the inheritance time is different for each unique person. You just had yours but Dan probably hasn't had his yet."

"I suppose that does make sense," Amy admitted reluctantly, "But is that all I can do because I've been having these odd dreams… and they seemed almost _too_ real."

"No, you also have partial control over the elements, like turning water into ice or making a web of fire dance along your hands like Nicholas seems to be able to do. And you'll have some influence over regular humans. They'll think you're whomever you choose to portray yourself as. For instance nearly everyone seems to be under the impression that you're a sweet angelic child who could do no wrong. Care to explain that? And you can create illusions like making someone believe something's there even if it's not. One of the more handy traits I think."

"Oh god," Amy said as something occurred to her, " Dan must have been subconsciously changing his report card grades from D's to B's without knowing it for years. That would explain why he's managed to pass sixth grade despite every teacher thinking he's the devil incarnate."

"Exactly," Fiske said, trying not to laugh at Amy's shocked expression and making a mental note to be there when she gave Daniel the lecture of a lifetime, "I always knew Daniel was creative. Now on to another note, you'll have to practice these abilities, preferably with me in the antechamber in the Cahill manor. I'll bring the Vesper agent along with me and he'll give you some tips on how to do it. We might want to get Daniel on it as well. Will that be all right?"

"It's brilliant," Amy said, reaching out to give him a hug, "Thanks a lot for your help Uncle Fiske. I really don't know what I'd do without your help."

"You would get through it like you always managed to," Fiske replied, with a gentle smile as he extracted himself from the hug, "Besides I promised Grace I would take care of you and Dan and I will. Now though I believe you have a guest."

With that he nodded toward the doorway and Amy followed his eyes only to start gaping in surprise. He leaned casually against the doorway, his lips turned into an arrogant smirk although his eyes glimmered with an edge of concern as he met her jade green gaze. He was just as tall as ever, his jet-black hair still flawless although there was a slight tension in the way he was standing, a slight show of uncertainty and hesitation.

"Ian?" Amy breathed, looking into painfully familiar amber eyes, "Ian!" And without a second thought as to how Fiske might be watching, the young teen practically flew straight into a pair of surprised arms. The Lucian heir's arms twined around her without a second thought bringing her closer into a bone crushing hug.

"Amy!" Ian said, before holding her out at arm's length and looking her over anxiously, "Are you okay? I visited you at the hospital and I was so worried, but I had to smooth things over with my parents so I only managed to come now when I heard you got out of your coma. It's because of your powers isn't it? You're not worried about that, are you? Because I'd still love-"

He paused in the middle of the sentence and looked over to see Fiske standing a few feet away with an amused smile on his lips. Ian immediately reddened and started to backtrack as fast as possible while stepping a few steps away from her.

"Er… that is to say," Ian stammered, looking terrified as he steeped away from Fiske, "I mean, I was really worried about you and…"

"All right then, I know when I'm not wanted," Fiske said, much to Ian's embarrassment as he tried not to laugh and walked out of the room, "I'll be in the room next to this." It seemed much more of a threat than a promise.

"Amy, are you really okay?" Ian asked quietly when he was sure Fiske had walked away. He stepped forward again and put his arms around her gently; as though she was something fragile that could break at any moment.

"No," Amy admitted slowly, leaning against his chest, "I'm still not sure but I'm starting to get a handle on all of this. I'm just glad that you're okay. I was so worried."

"And your powers?" Ian said, "Are you okay about being a Vesper?"

"Yeah," Amy answered, looking up at him with a smile, "I think I really am on that front. The powers aren't evil you know. They're just… energy. They'll take a while to get used to but I can learn to live with this."

'And…" Ian hesitated with dread, asking the question that was hanging at the back of their mind but seemed so horrible to say, "And… what about Nick?"

"Nick is over," Amy answered simply, "I loved him, don't get me wrong and maybe I still love him, in a different way. But he was my past and I have to learn how to let go. It might take me a while… we've been through a lot together but I think that being apart is best for me. He wants that too, that's why he's staying away. We're over."

"So, does that mean-" Ian asked hopefully, looking torn between happiness and uncertainty at what she might say. In answer, Amy just stood up on her toes and ghosted her lips over his.

"Yes," Amy answered simply before leaning in slightly to press her lips against his. And she was sure of her decision. Because Nick _was_ her past and Ian was her present… and her future. If there was one thing that all of this had taught her was that life was too short to worry about things that you couldn't control.

Life was too short, too precious to waste time despairing over things when you could have enjoyed the brighter parts. And she wouldn't waste her time mourning what could have been, she was young but her tie to the living world was fragile and she could be sucked into the vortex of death any moment. She had nearly died so many times in her life; she had seen others die before their time, hopeless to fight it, so she would enjoy whatever time she had left on Earth.

Nick had chosen his own path and she respected him for that. She would miss him, mourn him, even love him a little although it would be different from before, but she wouldn't let herself regret whatever choice he made. And until then she would enjoy her time here, and she would be happy.

Because life is made all the more precious when one realizes that it would end.

_Okay so this is nearly the last chapter. (Can you believe how far I've gone with this story?) There will only be one more chapter left. The Epilogue and then this story will finally be over! It seems like a really bittersweet moment, doesn't it? Now to all those people who have given me reviews since the very beginning, thank you! And to every single one of my reviewers too. I really appreciate all the comments._

_I'm really busy because of exams and all but I want to consider writing a sequel. I already have the first chapter drafted and I figure that I can post up about five chapters on Christmas. To anyone who wants a sequel (and yes, Nick may be in it) should vote in my poll found on my profile. And again, I would really like it if all of you reviewed. Thanks! _


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

It had been years since Amy had chosen Ian. Wonderful, breathtaking years full of joy and sadness; hope and heartbreak for everyone. After months of annoying each other, Adrian and Mina finally got together. Well after Mark and Luke locked them in a closet together that is and they came out and bonded as they both vowed revenge on the two. But either way, they had gotten together and were happy.

Luke and Mel were still going strong, although there was a brief fight between them when Luke's latest platinum album came out and several girls refused to stop flirting with him. Luke didn't particularly like their attention but he didn't exactly like it much either when they all ended up in the hospital after mysterious and strange incidents when Melissa heard about it. Still Mel insisted that she had nothing to do with them and really was it all her fault that some girls were so clumsy that they fell on pointy daggers?

Brianna and Mark had decided to split up because of personal issues for a little while and were dating a few other people while they worked out their problems. Meanwhile Amy was blissfully happy living life, although occasionally a thought of Nick would come into her head and she would become quieter, and her jade green eyes would be glazed over as though recalling a horrible nightmare or a wonderful dream. She had gotten into her dream college in Harvard just like her parents, a year early actually, and convinced Ian to enroll there rather than Oxford where he was planning to attend.

They had graduated along with their classmates, some of whom were Melissa, Brianna, and Luke, and Dan decided that Harvard might not e the worst place to end up in and applied himself. Although he refused to get a degree in international law like Amy or business like Ian. Instead, to everyone's surprise and insulting disbelief, he decided that he'd like to be a doctor. When Amy asked him why she'd only received a short answer in return.

"I've seen so much of death," Dan had answered with a faint but bitter smile, 'I want to save a life now instead." She had understood why he would feel that way and wished him good luck. Her wayward little brother would certainly need it in Harvard.

The years at college passed by in a blur and one day she found herself standing in Alistair's garden during a midnight walk, with Ian kneeling down by the lake where they'd first talked and asking her to marry him. She had accepted, she's known it was coming of course but it seemed so distant in the comfortably hazy future. Then the wedding preparations had begun and she was lost in a flurry of invitations, fittings, and flower arrangements with little thought to what she was actually going to do.

Now though, on the night of her wedding day, she had painfully remembered.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," Amy muttered under her breath, as she paced up and down the hotel room which was the base of operations for her and her friends, and then turned to look wide eyed at her best friend, "Mel, I'm getting married!"

Mel just looked over Amy's white wedding gown with a critical eye, ignoring her frantic friend as she replied dry, "Yes, I thought we established that small fact when we had the dress made."

"But I didn't think that I was getting married," Amy replied desperately, "Oh god, what am I going to do?"

"Walk up the aisle and say 'I do'?" Brianna suggested calmly as she stilled Amy.

"I don't know if I could do that," Amy confessed, tugging on her white dress, "What if I faint? Or throw up on him? What if Ian just decided that he doesn't want to marry me and decides to go missing before the ceremony tomorrow?"

"You won't faint or vomit," Mina reassured as she smoothed Amy's dress out, "And Ian loves you. Believe me he'll be there at the alter."

"Ian loves me today," Amy retorted, dropping on the floor and pulling her head in her hands, "That's no assurance for tomorrow!"

"You know," Mina, said thoughtfully as she pulled a pin out of the dress, "I didn't think she'd get this jittery until she became pregnant."

"Okay enough," Melissa said sternly as Amy opened her mouth, most likely so she could freak out about something else, "Get out of the room you two. I'll stay here and help her. And Amy Ian loved you yesterday, he still loves you today, and he'll keep loving you tomorrow, _so please shut the hell up." _

Amy shut up. Melissa sighed and sat down next to her friend, putting her arm around Amy's slender shoulders.

"This isn't about Ian anymore is it?" Mel guessed, looking at Amy carefully, "You're thinking about Nick." It was a statement not a question and Amy didn't bother denying it.

"It's just…" Amy bit her lip and looked away as she continued in a small voice, "I was wondering. If Nick knew about this… would he approve?"

"Why would you want him to approve?" Melissa asked, puzzled before a glimmer of worry passed through her eyes and she asked gently, "You're still not in love with Nick, are you?" Amy shook her head, copper curls flying everywhere in answer.

"No, not anymore," Amy answered, "But he was once a central part of my life. I wouldn't be who I was today if it wasn't for him. I just want him to accept this choice. I just want to know if he would approve or not."

"I can't answer that for you," Melissa replied slowly, "But I do know that Nick loved you and wanted you to be happy. And if Ian makes you happy, then Nick would definitely approve."

"Thanks, Mel," Amy said, smiling at her long time friend, "I guess I just want a sign you know? Some proof that I know he wouldn't mind." Mel was about to answer when her blue eyes widened in surprise and she twisted around so fast that she nearly hit her neck.

"Like that?" Mel asked, pointing to the window in shock. Amy followed her gaze, and nearly fell off the couch they were sitting on. There, against the dark pane of the windowsill was the pale outline of a single white lily. Her breath came out in a single whoosh, and without bothering to check, she instinctively knew that the lily would be pale while and misted with a layer of dew. Gradually, a small smile took over her features, until she was almost grinning ear to ear.

"Well Mel," Amy said playfully, her eyes strangely moist, "I guess that I have a wedding to get ready for."

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed. This is the final chapter although I have decided that I will do a sequel with Nick hopefully in it. Unfortunately the bad news is that I won't be able to post it Christmas. But I would like to thank everyone for encouraging me with reviews and suggestions and I'll try to type as quickly as possible. Thank you. _


End file.
